Feuer und wasser
by Sherringui
Summary: Albert Wesker se hizo con la tutela de la pequeña Sherry Birkin cuando tenía 12 años, el tiempo ha pasado y Sherry ha empezando a sentirse atraida por Wesker, aunque él no parece prestar atención a los sentimientos de su pupila, solo ve en ella su relevo.
1. Las últimas lágrimas

Poco a poco los rayos del sol incidieron a través de las cortinas de terciopelo, tiñendo toda la habitación de un color rojo vino. Al principio no fue molesto, pero cuando uno de los rayos cayó sobre su rostro, arrugó la nariz y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la cama, en busca de la sombra. Aún así, sentía el calor del sol sobre su cabeza y decidió, fastidiada, que ya era hora de levantarse.

Alargó la pierna por la sábana, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela deslizándose sobre su piel lentamente, y finalmente la sacó de la cama, mientras se giraba y tocó el suelo. Sherry se quedó sentada sobre el borde de la cama, mientras se frotaba los ojos para desperezarse. El pelo le caía desordenadamente, cada mechón atravesado por el siguiente mechón y enredos por doquier. Se lo colocó lo mejor que pudo, echándoselo hacia atrás y bostezó.

Tenía pocas ganas de levantarse. Esa cama era demasiado cómoda, pero en aquella mansión no iba a poder estar durmiendo todo el día. Wesker no la dejaría. Aquel hombre era muy autoritario, quería que todo el mundo estuviera trabajando o haciendo algo de provecho, y desde luego estar tirada en la cama no era algo de provecho para él.

Wesker exigía lo mejor de todos, pero en especial de Sherry. Ella era su aprendiz y no le pasaba ni una, debía ser lo más perfecta y parecida a él que fuera posible, y él era perfecto por lo que no iba a tolerar actitudes de personas meramente corrientes. Wesker estaba por encima de ellos y por lo tanto Sherry debía estarlo también.

No quería defraudarle asique miró el reloj de su mesilla de noche y se incorporó; aún era temprano, pero Wesker apreciaba la puntualidad, y Sherry no tenía intención de perder ni un segundo.

Se dirigió a su cómoda y rebuscó algo de ropa. Era otoño y ya hacía bastante frio, pero aun así eligió unos pantalones cortos. Aquellos le quedaban realmente bien, también cogió una camiseta morada, ropa interior negra y unas botas. Y por último fue al baño de su habitación.

Lo cierto es que era una auténtica gozada tener baño en su propia habitación, no soportaba el hecho de tener que compartirlo con más gente. Aquella mansión era una tapadera para las verdaderas instalaciones de Umbrella que había bajo sus pies y por lo tanto la mansión siempre estaba llena de soldados y algunos soldados de la élite privada de Wesker, entre los que se incluía Sherry. Ella dormía en el ala oeste de la mansión junto con otros de los mejores soldados. Sabía que Wesker confiaba más en ella que en nadie, y en parte era debido al propio ego y orgullo de este, pues la había educado para que se pareciera a él, por lo que de confiar en una persona sería en Sherry, sin dudas.

Eso a Sherry le creaba una dilema ¿Confiaba en ella por ser una mujer eficaz y preparada o porque la veía como una continuación de él? Es decir, Wesker le había dado educación, comida, un techo y una cama para dormir, protección y lo más parecido al "afecto" que se podía esperar de alguien como él. A efectos prácticos era lo que un padre hacía con un hijo, y esa idea le espantaba.

Nunca la había tratado como a su hija, nunca había pretendido ocupar el lugar de su padre, no por respeto, sino porque no estaba interesado en implicarse con aquella niña de 12 años más de lo necesario. No quería ejercer de padre con ella, y eso Sherry lo sabía, pero a veces el miedo y la inseguridad podían con ella y se preguntaba si en esos 6 años no habría empezado a verla como a una hija. Al fin y al cabo Wesker la estaba educando para que ella le relevara algún día.

"No. Definitivamente no."

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se metió en el baño. Cerró la puerta tras pasar y se apoyó en ella, soltando un gran suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

Sherry tenía una constitución atlética y debido al entrenamiento al que la sometía Wesker todas las semanas estaba en plena forma. No tenía los músculos marcados, pero estaba estilizada. Las piernas las tenía algo más anchas de lo normal, pero le daba un toque sensual cuando las enseñaba.

Aún no se había desarrollado del todo, pero ya tenía el cuerpo de una mujer; su pecho era grande, sin llegar a la desproporción y muy bien formado.

El pelo le caía hasta llegar a taparle justo el pecho, seguía siendo igual de rubio que cuando era pequeña, quizás debido a los experimentos que Wesker había realizado en ella o simplemente era cosa de la genética. Ahora lo tenía enredado y despeinado, pero aun así seguía viéndose bonito.

Sus ojos azules habían adquirido un tono ligeramente turquesa con el paso de los años, en parte por la acción del virus G dentro de ella.

Sherry tenía la cara algo redonda y aun se podían ver algunas pecas sobre sus mejillas y nariz. Se podía decir que aún tenía un ligero aire aniñado en el rostro. Era una mujer guapa.

Apartó la ropa, dejándola sobre la encimera del lavabo y se acercó a la bañera para graduar el agua. Se daría una ducha rápida. Abrió el grifo y lo giró hasta dar con la temperatura exacta -a ella le gustaba bastante caliente- y comenzó a desnudarse.

Ya no hacía calor asique cuando su piel desnuda entró en contacto con el ambiente se le erizó el vello y siseó, pero enseguida se metió bajo el chorro caliente y se le pasó.

Mientras se duchaba, Sherry se quedó pensativa. Hoy era su cumpleaños… cumplía 18 años y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Los cumpleaños eran celebraciones felices, entre amigos, familiares y en general seres queridos; algo que ella no tenía, algo que hacía que sus cumpleaños fueran siempre vacíos y tristes. Si, Wesker alguna vez le había hecho algún regalo, pero ni tan siquiera iba envuelto, más que un regalo parecía una mera formalidad. Siempre sintió que Wesker le hacía regalos porque sabía que nadie más le iba a regalar nada.

"Al menos lo hacía."

Pensó, mientras se frotaba la cabeza, con los dedos y el pelo impregnados del champú.

Y es que ella siempre intentaba ver el lado humano de su Jefe, por muchas cosas horribles que hiciera o mal que la tratara ella siempre encontraba una justificación a sus acciones que calmaban el desasosiego que sentía su corazón cada vez que la dañaba de alguna manera. Porque pensar que era un monstruo no era una opción que Sherry fuera siquiera a pararse a razonar. Wesker no era un monstruo, a su manera la había salvado de vivir en un orfanato, le había dado la mejor educación posible y ella le quería por encima de todas las cosas.

Pero eso no borraba el sentimiento de soledad que sentía especialmente en su cumpleaños. Porque Wesker no era su padre, ni su amigo; no podía rellenar ninguno de esos huecos en su corazón, y el único que podía rellenar era obvio que no lo haría. Sherry no esperaba algo más, pero la situación le dolía. Y la situación le dolió especialmente en la ducha, provocándole ansiedad. Amar a Wesker era doloroso, pero no amarle lo era aún más.

Ese pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento en el estómago, y cerró los ojos, mientras le caía el agua por la cara y suspiró fuertemente.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió rápidamente, había pasado más tiempo del que pensó estar en el baño, asique agarró una toalla, se secó un poco el pelo y después se peinó, sacudiéndose la cabeza finalmente, para que no se le quedara tan aplastado por el agua.

Salió de su habitación sin hacer la cama siquiera y bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la parte central de la mansión, abandonando la zona de "descanso" y bajó al primer sótano, donde estaban las puertas que daban a la zona de la base principal. Tecleó el código de acceso y la puerta se abrió hacia los lados, dejando ver una especie de ascensor con varios subniveles. Los soldados y científicos normales tenían acceso limitado a la central, pero Sherry no.

Se acercó al nuevo panel de control y pulsó el botón correspondiente al nivel con más seguridad, las únicas personas con acceso a dicho nivel eran Wesker y ella, aunque a Wesker no le gustaba que Sherry fuera para allá sola, pero esta vez habían quedado allí.

Se desplegó una pequeña pantalla de reconocimiento ocultar y escaneó la retina de Sherry, dándole acceso a la planta. El ascensor descendió varios niveles y se paró en el último. Las puertas se abrieron y avanzó.

Podría haber llegado desde el lado privado de la base, sitio al que solo iban Sherry y Wesker, pero le pillaba más lejos y no le apetecía caminar más, ni encontrarse con algún soldado en el camino. Aun así se preguntaba si a Wesker le haría gracia que ella hubiera llegado desde este sitio, pues prefería la discreción y este lugar era la zona de acceso de soldados y algunos científicos. No le gustaba que la gente supiera a donde iba o lo que iba a hacer, pero en ese momento le daba igual si ese engreído se enfadaba o no.

Sherry caminó por un pasillo recto, hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal que se abrió automáticamente. Al otro lado se extendían varios monitores y aparatos electrónicos conectados a televisiones. Parecía una sala de comunicaciones bastante elegante, y todo era negro, el color preferido de su Jefe

-Sherry… qué puntual. –Dijo una voz a su espalda y ella se giró para verle, aunque Wesker ya se había posicionado a su derecha.

Ella se limitó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Bien, sígueme. – posó su mano sobre la espalda aun ligeramente mojada de Sherry y la condujo hacia los monitores. Notó su pelo húmedo y supuso que acababa de tomar una ducha. Fueron hasta uno de los monitores y se quedaron parados. Wesker se inclinó hacia adelante, sin quitarle ojo a la pantalla y pulsó una tecla, desplegando una ventana en el ordenador. Mientras tanto, ella le miraba de reojo, observándole, separando los labios lentamente y exhalando el aire con lentitud. A medida que tomaba aire dentro de ella iba creciendo el enfado y el despecho, le tenía ahí en frente, sin enterarse de nada, y no iba a felicitarla por el cumpleaños. Estaba claro.

Por supuesto Wesker se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando, pero lo ignoró y continuó con lo que quería mostrarle.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen tridimensional de un parásito, girando sobre su eje lentamente. Sherry lo miró, detenidamente y dedujo que se trataba de algo que Wesker había conseguido en España, pero desconocía lo que era. Él la miro de reojo y adivinó, por su expresión que no sabía lo que era asique procedió a explicarlo.

-Es un parásito llamado Las Plagas, es el causante de lo que sucedió en aquel pueblo español, y ahora lo tenemos nosotros. –Dijo satisfecho y se cruzó de brazos.

Volvió a mirar a la pantalla, sin interés. En su cabeza solo había preguntas sin respuesta, y una ligera esperanza a que sucediera algo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Wesker seguía impasible su ánimo iba desapareciendo.

No era justo, se sentía afligida, le hacía más caso a un parásito que a ella. Sabía que para Wesker el trabajo era lo primero, pero esa muestra iba a seguir con ellos mucho tiempo. Egoístamente, ella, en su fuero interno deseaba ser su primera prioridad, antes que cualquier otra cosa, aun sabiendo que era imposible lo cual le provocaba un gran tormento.

Wesker nunca se presentó ante ella prometiéndole una vida mejor, y realmente él no le debía ningún trato especial, pero Sherry ya había idealizado a su Jefe hace muchos años, y sentía que, de algún modo necesitaba ser correspondida.

-No me estás escuchando. –La voz de Wesker la sacó de aquel profundo ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh? –Balbuceó volviendo a la realidad y pestañeó rápidamente, mirándole.

-Lo que suponía… -Murmuró notablemente molesto y torció el labio, en un gesto de desaprobación, pero mirando aún a la pantalla.

-S-si… sí que te escuchaba

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que he dicho? –Se giró hacia ella, esperando una respuesta que sabía perfectamente que no iba a obtener. Sherry se sonrojó, sin saber que decir y después hubo un gran silencio, en el que ambos se miraron fijamente. Sherry fue la primera en apartar la vista, más avergonzada que antes por su mirada y ladeo la cabeza, tragando saliva. –Estaba hablando sobre las diferencias entre los virus que conoces y las Plagas que consiguió Ada.

-No me gusta esa mujer- dijo Sherry sin pensar, cada vez más fastidiada por la situación. Un golpe seco le hizo dar un respingo, asustada. Wesker había golpeado la mesa con el puño, irritado por las constantes estupideces de su pupila.

-¿Esa es toda tu opinión?

Su tono de voz era claramente de enfado. A Wesker le molestaba enormemente que Sherry no le hiciera caso cuando hablaba, era una falta de respeto que le sacaba de sus casillas, pero que le interrumpiera para semejante comentario le enfurecía más todavía.

-Lo siento Wesker…. –Agachó la cabeza y no volvió a interrumpir en toda la explicación, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Toda acción de Wesker tenía una reacción en Sherry, y notarle irritado por su culpa hizo que se sintiera mal. Ella no quería eso, pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos, el rechazo era doloroso, pero la indiferencia la mataba poco a poco, necesitaba poder causar reacción en Wesker, del mismo modo que él lo causaba en ella con un simple suspiro.

La siguiente hora la pasó escuchando a Wesker hablar sobre Las Plagas, sin rechistar, contestando a sus preguntas y siendo una buena alumna.

-Eso es todo por ahora –Wesker se dirigió a su escritorio –Si te necesito te llamaré. Puedes irte.

-Wesker… –Ella dio un paso hacia él, decidida y le agarró del brazo derecho. Wesker se paró de inmediato, pero sin girarse. Sherry se quedó callada unos segundos, sin saber cómo empezar su frase. –Hoy… hoy es mi cumpleaños…

Se percató del reproche que, con toda seguridad, vendría a continuación y se adelantó.

-Lo sé.- A ella eso le sentó peor todavía y se quedó sin decir ni una palabra, agachando la cabeza. Wesker se giró, soltándose de su agarre y la miro desde arriba, a través de las gafas. Sabía perfectamente que la estaba haciendo sentir mal, no es que disfrutara con aquello pero tampoco se echaba la culpa, pues era Sherry quien esperaba que él se comportara de cierta manera con ella. – ¿Quieres que te felicite? ¿Es eso?

- … - Sherry no dijo nada.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.- Wesker la agarró por la barbilla fuertemente y le inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, para que le mirara a los ojos. Sherry tenía los ojos rojos, señal de que estaba a punto de llorar – ¿QUIERES que… te felicite? -

Quería ver su reacción. Ella le miró a los ojos.

-Si… - Suspiró con un hilo de voz, conteniéndose la vergüenza de la situación. No deseaba llegar a ese punto, a pedir que la felicitara, era patético y ambos lo sabían.

Wesker sonrió satisfecho y le subió aún más la barbilla, tirando incluso de su cuello, provocándole una leve molestia.

-Felicidades.- Le susurró y después alejó su barbilla con menosprecio.

Sherry se quedó en aquella posición un par de segundos, reaccionando ante aquel gesto y Wesker volvió a girarse para ir a su escritorio y continuar su trabajo, pero de pronto reaccionó y le agarró de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza, volteándole hasta ella otra vez.

-¿Tanto te desagrado? -Le espetó la chica, con la voz temblorosa, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas, sin poder evitarlo. Él la miró sorprendido ante ese reproche y frunció el cejo, cansado ya.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-De tu actitud! Nunca… nunca eres agradable conmigo, nunca. No sé por qué te hiciste cargo de mí sí está claro que mi compañía te aburre!

-Eso no es cierto Sherry, y lo sabes. Me ocupé de ti porque quise.

-Mentira! Deja de mentirme! Me tratas como si fuera un trozo de mierda! Ni siquiera puedes tener un detalle conmigo –La paciencia de Wesker se estaba agotando - Nunca me haces caso! Nunca te preocupas por mí! Solo eres un puto cabron egoísta! -

Sherry le empujó, aunque no consiguió moverle del sitio pero eso terminó de agotarle, nadie le gritaba y le trataba de esa manera y menos una niña con las hormonas disparadas que no sabía ni lo que quería. Wesker apretó los dientes con fuerza, cerrando el puño a la vez y se abalanzó hacia Sherry, empotrándola contra la pared que tenía detrás fuertemente, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y gimiera dolorida.

No le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar porque en cuanto abrió los ojos notó la mano de Wesker cerrándose sobre su cuello con violencia y la alzó un par de centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Deja de agotar mi paciencia o entonces sí que seré realmente un cabrón. –dijo con voz amenazadora y furiosa, acercando su cara la de Sherry, intimidándola mucho más. –Y dudo que eso te guste.

Sherry le miró completamente asustada, con las cejas fruncidas hacia debajo de la impresión y una mueca de horror en la boca. Aunque Wesker llevaba las gafas puestas, podía verse el reflejo rojo de sus ojos más intenso que nunca, provocando que ella se asustara más.

-¿Lo has entendido?

Sherry asintió rápidamente, sin quitarle ojo.

-Sí, Wesker.

-¿Volverás a comportarte así?

Negó con la misma rapidez.

-No, Wesker.

Sonrió complacido por su obediencia y con la mano que tenía libre le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

-Buena chica… -Asintió y apartó la mano de su cuello, dejándola caer al suelo bruscamente. Wesker estaba completamente seguro de que a Sherry se le bajarían los humos al menos durante varios días.

-…- Ella se llevó la mano al cuello, frotándoselo dolorida y tosió un poco, sintiendo como las mejillas y el pecho le ardían. Wesker abandonó la sala, dejándola sola, inmersa en sus pensamientos, sabía que estaría pensando sobre lo sucedido.

Sherry dejó de tocarse el cuello y sintió un escozor en la nariz, a la vez que los ojos se le nublaban más y más. Rompió a llorar. Los intensos gemidos y sollozos resonaron por toda la estancia, mientras ella hacia un intento por no ahogarse y respirar con dificultad, pero no podía, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Las lágrimas llegaron hasta sus labios y respiró fuertemente. Se tapó la cara, y agachó la cabeza, colocándola sobre sus rodillas y continúo llorando desolada durante un largo rato.


	2. Memorias

Esa noche Sherry no bajó a cenar. A Wesker no le extrañó. Era consciente del disgusto y la vergüenza sentía por todo lo ocurrido en la sala de comunicación. Obviamente, Sherry no esperaba terminar su cumpleaños de una forma tan deprimente y él no iba a pedirle que se comportara como si nada hubiera ocurrido; entendía cómo se sentía aunque desde luego no pensaba ir a su cuarto a disculparse por nada, esa no era su forma de su actuar. Esa cría tendría que aprender a no faltarle al respeto.

Lo cierto es que a menudo le causaba molestia tener que lidiar y soportar los berridos de una adolescente con tanto genio. Normalmente no dejaba que nadie le levantara la voz, pero con Sherry era más permisivo; aunque por supuesto cuando ella se intentaba sobrepasar Wesker la dejaba en su sitio. Pero al fin y al cabo, entendía, el malestar que sufría - aunque no reparara demasiado en ello -por lo que tampoco esperaba que Sherry se sintiera bien en tan solo un par de horas ya que la había hecho daño y sabía que para ella era muy importante la forma en que Wesker la trataba; siempre necesitaba su aprobación, necesitaba hacerle sentir orgulloso. Esa dependencia hacia él, ciertamente le llenaba el ego.

-Sherry…. -

Wesker esbozó una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, mientras abandonaba el comedor privado. Por lo general, no se relacionaba demasiado con sus empleados, ni se dirigía a los soldados a no ser que fuera necesario, asique tampoco le gustaba comer con ellos. Prefería la tranquilidad que hallaba estando solo, aunque a veces comía acompañado por Sherry, pero por supuesto ella no apareció. En realidad lo agradeció. De haberla tenido cenando a su lado habría tenido que aguantarla llorando o escuchando nuevos reproches. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento ella le odiaba, asique lo mejor para los dos era no verse, al menos hasta que se le pasara el disgusto y dejara de gritar y llorar. Eso le irritaba.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la zona privada de la mansión, donde tenía su habitación. Wesker no dormía en la zona de descanso como los demás soldados de élite, era su superior y como tal no iba a confraternizar con sus empleados. No le gustaba que la gente intimara o entablara relación en Umbrella

Llegó por fin a su habitación. Era un dormitorio bastante grande, bien amueblado, aunque no en exceso ni muy decorado, y con una cama enorme en el centro. Los muebles eran de madera caoba, oscuros y la cama tenía una colcha negra. En el otro lado había un gran ventanal, ocupando todo el ancho de la pared.

Tenía la decoración mínima que debía tener una habitación y no se preocupó por decorarla, después de todo era un sitio al que solo iba a descansar, pues por lo general solía estar trabajando en su despacho y el laboratorio, o si no entrenando y enseñando a Sherry.

Cerró la puerta y se quedó plantado en mitad de la sala. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apartó las gafas un momento, para ver mejor. Pestañeó un par de veces y se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro, alzando la pierna derecha y apoyándola horizontalmente sobre la izquierda, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo y por último volvió a colocarse las gafas.

No iba a descansar todavía, era muy pronto, pero en ese momento tampoco le apetecía quedarse en su despacho trabajando.

Se quedó meditando acerca del parásito Las Plagas, podría serle muy útil si sabía sacarle beneficio.

Sherry había estado llorando gran parte de la tarde; sin nadie que la consolara por lo que su dolor no disminuyó. Solo se tenía así misma y no estaba de ánimos para pensar en positivo, asique empezó a lamentarse.

La autocompasión no era la mejor vía de escape pero en su estado no iba a pensar en otra solución, solo quería llorar y desahogarse, hasta que no le quedaran más lágrimas.

Sólo tenía a Wesker en su vida y su relación con él era como una noria, tan pronto le hacía un cumplido como la ninguneaba. Sabía muy bien que la mayoría de las veces ella se buscaba los problemas, jugando con su paciencia, pero era algo que no podía evitar, pues siempre quería llamar su atención de algún modo, aunque fuera para recibir una reprimenda, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que estaban interactuando.

Debido a su profundo enamoramiento, había creado un vínculo con Wesker del cual este último no formaba parte, provocando que Sherry se sintiera continuamente rechazada, al sentir que él le "debía" ese vínculo, por eso, siempre que le contestaba sin interés ella se ofendía, aunque Wesker realmente no tuviera culpa de no amarla. Ni siquiera sabía que Sherry sintiera algo por él; realmente no era algo difícil de adivinar, era evidente que ella volcaba toda su atención en él, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado lo que sintiera. Simplemente creía que estaba en la edad del pavo y reclamaba la atención de la única persona que conocía.

Pasaron varias horas.

El llanto cesó y Sherry se sintió mejor al haberse desahogado por completo, quizás era lo que le hacía falta, quizás necesitaba vaciar ese cupo de malos sentimientos y ponerlo a cero. Llorar le vino bien. Ya no se sentía tan desgraciada. Recordó la tarde en la sala de comunicación desde una nueva perspectiva que antes, debido al disgusto era incapaz.

Ella no había pedido nada del otro mundo, Wesker solía felicitarla los cumpleaños cuando era más pequeña, pero este año no fue así, y en verdad era doloroso que la persona que la había criado los últimos años no tuviera ni un pequeño detalle. Llevaban 6 años juntos, Wesker había pasado más tiempo con ella que con cualquier otra persona en ese periodo, a los demás los veía solo cuando era necesario y únicamente para algún fin en concreto, pero con ella no era así. Sherry sabía que para Wesker ella no era una soldado más y por eso exigía un trato distinto. Wesker no había educado a sus soldados, no les había dado de comer, no había estado pendiente de ellos más de lo normal en una relación Jefe-empleado y con ella sí. Con ella había perdido tiempo enseñándola él mismo, algo que no hacía con nadie más… ¿y no podía felicitarla? Estaba claro que Sherry tenía que significar algo para él, aunque no fuera lo que ella anhelaba. ¿Y de verdad no podía felicitarla? Eso era cruel.

Ese pensamiento la enfureció y apretó las uñas de su mano derecha contra su muslo, hundiéndolas hasta que el dolor la calmó.

Puede que se hubiera comportado de forma inmadura, pero, ¿qué esperaba? Acababa de cumplir los 18, no tenía 44 como él, Wesker no podía esperar de verdad que razonara las cosas antes de decirlas cuando estaba enfadada. Él le exigía demasiado, y ella aún era demasiado joven. Era injusto.

Apretó los labios, con rabia y volvió a clavarse las uñas, sintiendo auténtico odio por su Jefe en ese instante, pero después los relajó y decidió que no iba a darle el gusto de verla llorando más.

Se acercó a su mesilla de noche y abrió el primer cajón. Había varios papeles, alguna revista, bolígrafos y un par de objetos valiosos, entre los que se encontraba su medallón dorado. Agarró la cadena que lo sujetaba y tiró de él, sacándolo, mientras se recostaba encima de la cama y lo miraba con cierta nostalgia. Habían pasado muchos años, pero aún parecía nuevo y eso era porque no permitía que se desgastara, era lo único que le quedaba de su familia.

Sherry torció el labio, con amargura, recordando que cuando estaban vivos tampoco pasó mucho rato con sus padres, ya que estaban trabajando en los laboratorios de Umbrella la mayor parte del día. Eso le hizo acordarse de Wesker, quien parecía un adicto al trabajo también y gruñó, por haberse permitido pensar en él.

Tiró de la tapa del colgante, abriéndolo en dos mitades. En una había una foto pequeña y borrosa de ella con sus padres, y en el otro lado un pequeño espejo. Al espejo se le podía dar la vuelta, claro que esto no era fácil, ya que se trataba de un compartimento secreto, donde William puso la muestra del virus G. Evidentemente la muestra ya no estaba, en su lugar quedaba la muesca del lugar que anteriormente había ocupado.

-…- Volvió a mirar la foto de sus padres y suspiró con resignación. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero habría dado cualquier cosa porque alguien se llevara a Wesker de su vida y trajera de vuelta a sus padres en ese instante.

Tan rápido como pensó eso sintió que no era cierto. Le quería demasiado pese a todo.

Suspiró.

Dejó el colgante abierto sobre la mesilla y se echó en la cama del todo. Intentar auto convencerse para odiar a Wesker era una pérdida de tiempo, y solo le causaba dolor, aparte de que no conseguiría nada. Pero no pensaba hablarle ni arrastrarse por él.

Poco a poco el cansancio y el sueño fueron venciéndola y acabo durmiéndose con la ropa puesta.

La mañana se presentó oscura y nublada. En cualquier momento acabaría lloviendo y efectivamente al cabo de unos minutos empezó a chispear.

El chapoteo de la lluvia en el cristal acabó por despertar a Sherry. No era un sonido especialmente fuerte, pero ella tenía el oído más sensible que el de una persona normal, y además llevaba durmiendo muchas horas por lo que no sentía un sueño profundo.

Se giró hacia la ventana, aunque no podía ver nada, debido a las cortinas granates y se quedó en la cama un par de minutos más, escuchando la lluvia. No sabía qué hora era, ni le importaba, hoy no pensaba contentar a Wesker. Aunque finalmente la curiosidad le pudo, y se incorporó para ver la hora.

Las 09:00, aún era pronto.

Sherry sonrió y consideró quedarse en la cama solo para fastidiarle, pero desechó la idea enseguida, pues si Wesker aún no había aparecido por allí es porque no la había echado en falta y forzar más la situación para tener otra discusión no era algo interesante, sabía que de ser así la que saldría escaldada era ella, a Wesker no le iba a afectar lo más mínimo y no quería volver a sentirse mal. No era un sentimiento nada agradable, asique se levantó, cogió algo de ropa y un vestido negro y fue a asearse.

Al terminar se maquilló un poco los ojos de color negro, resaltando el azul turquesa de su iris y abandonó su cuarto.

Se quería hacer la dura, pero desafortunadamente ese día en especial le costaría, ya que tendría que verle sí o sí. Tenía que ir a su despacho, Wesker se traía entre manos algo y quería hablarlo con ella, asique no se podría escaquear.

Eso la desanimó los primeros segundos, sinceramente prefería no verle. No quería mirarle. Ni oírle. Ni hablarle. Pero aun así, en su interior una parte de ella no dejaba de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo su Jefe.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a las oficinas de la base, donde Wesker tenía uno de sus despachos. Sherry no sabía con exactitud si estaría allí o en el que había en la parte privada de la mansión, pero siguió su instinto.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras alguien se chocó contra ella fuertemente.

-¡Ah…! –Sherry se echó hacía atrás y estuvo a punto de caer sentada, pero alguien la agarró del brazo, manteniendo su equilibrio. Levantó la cabeza y miro al chico –Steve… -Suspiró.

-Cuidado- Steve sonrió y le soltó el brazo con suavidad, al ver que ya estaba bien. Era un chico bastante agradable. Formaba parte de la élite privada de Wesker, se podría decir que a grandes rasgos Sherry y él eran sus creaciones, pero desde luego Wesker se había enfocado mucho más en Sherry, Steve había terminado siendo un soldado más, con grandes habilidades. Tal vez fuera porque Sherry después de todo era hija de su amigo William y porque la había visto de pequeña, más indefensa. Cuando conoció a Steve ya era un chico de 17 años.

Sherry sentía simpatía por Steve, además él no era un baboso como Bruce, otro soldado de élite, lo que agradecía de verdad.

-Nos vemos- Le guiñó un ojo, de forma amistosa, la dio unas palmadas en el brazo, y subió las escaleras rápidamente, perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la zona de descanso. Ella se giró para mirarle durante unos segundos, hasta que le perdió de vista y volvió a emprender su camino.

Llegó a las oficinas y entro en una sala con puertas correderas y paredes de cristal. No era nada íntima pero tenía una estética acogedora. En el centro había una pequeña mesa de reuniones con butacas de cuero negro a ambos lados. Dos de las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías y en el medio había un armario de puertas desplegables que dentro tenía una televisión. Cuando Wesker tenía que reunirse con alguno de sus soldados solía utilizar aquella estancia, era idónea para explicar misiones o planes de ataque. No era el despacho de Wesker, pero decidió entrar un momento antes de reunirse con él, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos para no volver a meter la pata y ese sitio era bueno para meditar.

No quería que él la viera afectada, Sherry se daba perfecta cuenta de cuando Wesker notaba lo que estaba sintiendo, pues la pobre era un libro abierto con él: fruncía el cejo, torcía los labios, resoplaba, suspiraba, ladeaba la cabeza, se sonrojaba, agachaba la mirada, cambiaba su tono de voz… mientras que él siempre estaba con ese rictus en la cara. Eso le daba una gran ventaja a Wesker sobre ella, pues al percibir sus sentimientos podía calmarla y manejarla para usarla en su beneficio o, si ya estaba agotado de sus desvaríos darle el punto final. Sabía exactamente dónde presionarla para que ella le diera lo que quería, y Sherry también era consciente de ello, pero de nuevo no era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos.

Cuantas más vueltas les daba más se daba cuenta de que lo que debía hacer era dejar de pensar en él, eso era básicamente lo que la trastornaba, si seguía así Wesker volvería a llamarle la atención.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no iba a permitir que el día de ayer se repitiera. Se dio la vuelta, para ir al despacho de Wesker cuando se lo encontró en frente suya.

-¡….! –Se sorprendió al verle. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se puso un poco nerviosa. Él la miró fijamente durante varios segundos. Realmente no tenía ni idea de si estaba molesto o no por su comportamiento de ayer, porque hasta que no le cabreaba de verdad siempre llevaba cara de póker y justamente ahora tenía esa cara, sin un atisbo de expresión.

-Wesker.- Sherry mantuvo la mirada, intentando permanecer seria y asintió, lo más profesionalmente que pudo, aunque por dentro temblaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó algo extrañado.

Ella dejó de mirarle, enfocando su vista en la puerta de cristal. No le había oído entrar. Wesker se dio cuenta de cómo apartaba la mirada pero no le importó, tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que preocuparse por su humor.

-Vamos a mi despacho.- Se dio la vuelta y abandonó aquella oficina. Sherry le siguió, con paso acelerado, hasta caminar a su ritmo y se quedó a su lado derecho. Le miró tímidamente de reojo. Wesker se percató y la miró, pero debido al cristal oscuro de las gafas de sol Sherry no se dio cuenta

Llegaron a su despacho. Tenía una puerta doble de madera y estaba algo alejado del resto de oficinas, como a él le gustaba. Abrió la puerta y con una mano le indicó a Sherry que entrara, dejando que pasara antes que él, y después cerró a su paso.

Sherry se adelantó y antes que de le dijera nada se fue directa al sillón que había frente al escritorio, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se sentó, cruzando las piernas. Ella suspiró y mientras esperaba a que su Jefe tomara asiento se colocaba los pliegues del vestido con cuidado, quitándole cualquier pequeña suciedad que tuviera.

Wesker se quedó parado, frente a la puerta unos pocos segundos, observando cómo movía las piernas al cruzarlas. Sonrió levemente. Después de todo Sherry tenía el físico que a él le gustaba en una mujer, aunque era demasiado joven e inmadura, pero eso no quitaba que disfrutara observando sus largas piernas.

Ella se giró, extrañada de que aún no se hubiera sentado y le miró.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Frunció el cejo confusa.

Wesker no la miró a los ojos. Con las gafas puestas y a esa distancia era imposible que pudiera ver a donde estaba mirando y siguió contemplando sus piernas cruzadas, pero sin cambiar la expresión de su cara. Después caminó hasta su sillón y se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldo.

-Estaba pensando acerca de Las Plagas. Pueden sernos muy útiles, por supuesto hay que mejorarlas y solventar las deficiencias que tiene el parásito.

-¿Deficiencias?

Wesker asintió y le pasó una carpeta con algunos esquemas y un archivo acerca de este parásito. Sherry lo cogió y lo ojeó por encima. Al parecer Las Plagas eran muy débiles ante la luz, y el parásito tardaba en crecer dentro del huésped demasiado.

-Estarás de acuerdo en que no podemos quedarnos con algo TAN defectuoso. Debemos mejorarlo. Las Plagas son interesantes, pero yo las desarrollaré hasta la perfección. –Sherry asintió sin mirarle y dejó la carpeta secamente sobre la mesa.

-¿Y tienes algo pensado?

-Aún no. –Hubo un silencio de varios segundos. Sherry miró hacia el informe que acababa de dejar en la mesa con tal de no mirar a Wesker. Este último se dio cuenta de que le estaba evitando. Tampoco se extrañaba y prefirió no ahondar en el problema, tampoco le era beneficioso tenerla enfadada, pues se cerraba en banda.

-Entonces, si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy. – Murmuró la chica con un tono borde. Ese comentario le hizo sonreír. Podía ver a la perfección lo que trataba de hacer su pupila, aun cuando quería estar fría con él no lo conseguía. Su tono de voz y su comunicación no verbal la delataban enseguida. Aún era tan pequeña… no sabía controlarse y no lo estaba haciendo bien. Podía leer cada sentimiento de rencor reflejada en esa falsa frialdad e indiferencia.

Cuando ella hizo el amago de levantarse del sillón reaccionó.

-En realidad… –Sherry se quedó quieta, al oírle hablar, y le miró a los ojos. Él sonrió satisfecho. Se llevó la mano al mentón y se lo acarició en un gesto pensativo, analizándola. - … no te he llamado para hablar sobre Las Plagas.

De repente, Sherry le miró con curiosidad.


	3. Resentimiento

-¿Y entonces…? –Sherry se volvió a sentar.

-Quiero que vayas de misión con los HUNK. Han extraído el Virus T de la antigua central de Umbrella y lo ha usado para atacar una de nuestras centrales. Irás con ellos, os desharéis de todos y recuperaréis los virus que han extraído. –

Ella le miró con sorpresa. Aún no había acabado su adiestramiento, ni siquiera había terminado de estudiar ¿sería buena idea mandarla a una misión de ese nivel? Llevaba con los HUNK dos años, pero solo a base de entrenamientos, nunca había hecho una misión real y había una gran diferencia, entre combatir contra enemigos reales y contra tus propios compañeros.

-P-pero… nunca he luchado contra adversarios reales. No es lo mismo, yo… podría comprometer la misión y

-Sherry. – La interrumpió, levantándose de su butaca y se acercó a ella. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo e hizo que se inclinara hacia arriba, para mirarle. -Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso para las misiones.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada –De nuevo volvió a interrumpirla –Sé que no fallarás. Además tus habilidades son superiores a la de los HUNKs.

-¡Pero no tengo experiencia! -Wesker subió la mano hasta la mandíbula de Sherry y la giró hacia él.

Sherry le miró un poco nerviosa, cada vez que Wesker la agarraba ella temblaba como un flan. Sólo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta esta vez.

-La experiencia se va adquiriendo, no aparece por ciencia infusa. –Wesker sabía que ella comprendía lo que le estaba explicando, simplemente no se lo creía. Como muchos adolescentes, le faltaba seguridad en sí misma.

-¿Y si fallo?

-Eso no sucederá

-Ya, pero ¿y si su-

-NO sucederá –Wesker remarcó aquel "no" y soltó la barbilla de Sherry, dando por zanjada la conversación. Eso a ella le molestó, siempre tenía que tener la última palabra. Que le remarcara y repitiera las cosas con más énfasis no haría que se lo creyera antes.

Soltó su barbilla y se puso recto, sonriendo levemente. Sherry le miró desde abajo durante unos segundos y después ladeo la cabeza, para no mirarle más, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Hmph!

-Levanta –le dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Levanta –repitió con tono autoritario.

Sherry le obedeció y se puso de pie, sin comprender muy bien para qué necesitaba que ella se incorporara, pero lo hizo sin rechistar. Normalmente le gustaba obedecerle y contentarle todo lo que podía, pero en ese momento lo sintió como un fracaso, ya que no estaba actuando como se había propuesto esta mañana.

Wesker la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Cámbiate de ropa y ponte el traje de combate. Entrenaremos.

Ella se quedó quieta, pensando en si hacerle caso o no, lo cierto es que no le apetecía nada pasar el día con Wesker y menos entrenando, pero sabía que aún tenía que terminar sus clases, y además, si tenía que ir a esa misión más le valía ir lo mejor preparada posible.

-¿Sucede algo, Sherry?

-No…

No la creyó. Podía percibir aún su malestar.

-Bien, entonces ve a cambiarte –Contestó asintiendo. Ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos y finalmente terminó asintiendo. Se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho. –Cuando estés preparada espérame en el helipuerto. Te quiero lista en 10 minutos.

-Sí, señor –musitó secamente y se fue, dando un pequeño portazo.

Wesker se volvió a su butaca y se recostó tranquilamente. Se quedó pensando en ella unos segundos. Cuando Sherry le llamaba señor era porque ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para tratarle desde la distancia, por supuesto era algo que hacía simplemente por orgullo, al ver que no conseguía cambiar el semblante de Wesker, cambiaba su actitud, poniéndose igual de fría y "profesional" que él.

Pero no la quería enfadada con él, además, no era útil tenerla albergando sentimientos negativos, de nada servía que acabara odiándole.

Alargó el brazo hasta un comunicador que había encima de su escritorio y pulsó un botón.

-¿Señor? –Al otro lado del aparato se oía la voz metálica de un hombre.

-Prepáreme un helicóptero para dentro de 10 minutos -dijo de forma autoritaria y decidida.

-Claro señor ¿Algún equipo armamentístico en especial?

-No. Tan solo incluya una ración de comida y un kit de curación –Al otro lado del aparato el soldado se quedó bastante extrañado, pero no iba a cuestionar a su superior y menos cuando su superior era Albert Wesker, asique se limitó a confirmarlo y a prepararlo rápidamente.

Terminó de hablar y se quedó un rato más ahí sentado, hasta calcular que habían pasado unos 8 minutos. Por la cuenta que le traía a Sherry, más le valía estar vestida y con otra actitud. No toleraría más niñerías. Y si hacía falta ponerse severo y castigarla de nuevo lo haría. Indudablemente Wesker prefería que estuviera de buen humor pero si debía castigarla lo haría, sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

Salió de su despacho, colocándose la pistolera sobaquera, en el que solía llevar la samurái edge y los cargadores para esta y se dirigió al helipuerto. No necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, la que llevaba le valía para entrenar. Un pantalón negro, parecido al que usaba cuando estaba en los STARS, una camisa negra, remangada hasta los codos, botas negras y guantes tácticos del mismo color, con los agujeros correspondientes para los dedos.

Subió las escaleras que daban al helipuerto y tal y como esperaba allí se encontró a Sherry. Iba vestida con un traje de combate ajustado, hecho de cuero, en color negro. Unas botas con algo de tacón, aunque no demasiado, para que pudiera correr cómodamente y llevaba la zona del escote bastante abierta.

A Wesker le gustaba su escote y sospechaba que Sherry ya se había dado cuenta alguna vez de ello, pero le daba igual.

Se acercó a ella y la contempló. Llevaba el pelo suelto, era una costumbre muy fea que tenía de no recogérselo. Entre ellos daba igual, y realmente a Wesker no le molestaba, pero en una pelea real cualquier adversario podría usarlo en su contra, agarrándola del cabello e incluso arrancándoselo a tirones.

Se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero ella al final acabó desobedeciéndole.

Le indicó con el mentón que subiera y así lo hizo. Wesker la siguió y se sentó en el asiento que había en frente suya.

-¿Dónde vamos a entrenar? –Preguntó extrañada ante el uso del helicóptero.

Wesker se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

El piloto encendió los motores y se oyó el rotor cobrando fuerza e intensidad, después, el helicóptero empezó a elevarse.

Sherry miró por la ventana, observando cómo se alejaban de la mansión y Wesker la observó de nuevo. No se molestó en ocultar que la miraba, de hecho estaba esperando a que ella se diera cuenta, y no tardó mucho en suceder. Sherry le miró de reojo e hizo como si no pasara nada y volvió a mirar a través del cristal. Pero Wesker sabía que Sherry ya se había dado cuenta de su mirada, y por lo tanto le volvería a mirar, algo intimidada, y efectivamente volvió a mirarle.

Ella terminó girando la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa…? –preguntó cortada.

-Deberías comer algo. No quiero que te derrumbes en mitad del entrenamiento –Antes de que Sherry pudiera decir nada Wesker le paso una pequeña bolsa con una ración de combate.

Ella se quedó descolocada. No pensaba que Wesker fuera a darle comida en ese momento. En realidad no esperaba que Wesker fuera a preocuparse por ella ese día, después de todo.

Agachó un poco la cabeza y con la mano izquierda se agarró un mechón de pelo, jugando con él, mientras le miraba sin saber si aceptar o rechazar cualquier cosa suya por orgullo.

-Ni se te ocurra –Le dijo Wesker adivinando sus pensamientos.

Sherry se mordió el labio y finalmente agarró las raciones. Estaba realmente hambrienta, no había comido nada desde ayer y el estómago no paraba de rugirle.

-Gracias… -Abrió la bolsa de plástico que contenía dentro las raciones. En el interior había 3 latas redondas, una rectangular y una bolsa. Una lata de carne de vacuno en salsa, otra de pescado, una sopa instantánea, una lata de pate, pan con galleta, y el postre: melocotón en almíbar.

Se le hizo la boca agua al verlo. No es que las raciones fueran la mejor comida del mundo, pero eran muy nutritivas y está en especial parecía tener buena pinta.

Debajo de las latas estaban envueltos los cubiertos, una servilleta y chicles, en sustitución a un cepillo de dientes. Por último había pastillas potabilizadoras de agua, pero antes de que pudiera necesitarlas Wesker le pasó una botella de agua.

Sherry asintió agradecida y se dispuso a comer.

-No lo hagas deprisa, tardaremos unos 20 minutos en llegar-Ella volvió a asentir y abrió la primera lata: vacuno en salsa.

Sherry se sintió algo mejor con respecto al día anterior, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera a comentar este momento, ella agradecía que Wesker hubiera pensado en su salud.

Engulló la carne con ganas, saboreándola. Estaba fría, y eso le dio un poco de asco, pero no esperaba encontrarse una microondas en el helicóptero asique no lo tuvo en cuenta. Después fue directa a por el paté y el pan con galleta, a Sherry le encantaban las cosas de textura suave y dulces, y el pan con galleta era una de sus comidas preferidas en las raciones.

-Mmmm… -se relamió los labios, cerrando incluso los ojos, disfrutando del sabor y Wesker la miró ante el gemido de degustación.

Ella también le miró a él y se sonrojó un poco, por haber gemido de esa manera delante de él. Miró a otro lado y tragó.

-…. –Jugueteó un poco con la comida, mientras se pensaba la pregunta- … ¿quieres un poco? –No sabía ni por qué lo había preguntado porque antes de que Wesker fuera a responderla ya suponía que lo rechazaría. Quizás fue por educación o consideración, el caso es que lo preguntó.

-No, tranquila. La ración es para ti –contestó negando con la cabeza.

Aunque se esperaba esa respuesta, lo cierto es que le molestó. No se imaginaba a Wesker comiendo de su comida, pero le molestó porque siempre trazaba una línea en entre él y ella que nunca cruzaba, y cuando Sherry intentaba cruzarla Wesker la echaba hacia atrás o él mismo se apartaba y el rechazo era doloroso.

Eso le hizo acordarse del día anterior.

-…- Frunció el cejo al recordar cómo la agarró del cuello, echándola contra la pared y asustándola y de repente se sintió sin hambre, aunque siguió comiendo por no desvanecer en el entrenamiento, tal y como él le había dicho.

Pasados unos minutos, el piloto le indicó a Wesker que habían llegado y empezó a descender. Sherry, que ya había terminado de comer, miró por la ventanilla para observar en qué lugar estaban.

Era una especie de castillo abandonado, le sonaba de algo, pero ahora no caía. Seguramente Wesker la habría llevado ahí cuando era más pequeña.

-La central A –le dijo, echando un ojo también.

-¿Por qué vamos a una central a entrenar teniendo salas adecuadas para ello?

-Porque no siempre encontrarás una sala climatizada para pelear ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que entrenar en un sitio con grietas por las que pudieras caerte? Debes aprender a moverte en terrenos difíciles.

Sherry lo comprendió y asintió.

Wesker agarró un pequeño botiquín y salió del helicóptero cuando este se terminó de posar en el suelo. Se giró hacia Sherry y esperó a que ella bajara. Después el piloto le pasó a Wesker un teléfono vía satélite y despegó de nuevo, dejándoles solos.

-Me suena este lugar- dijo Sherry mirando la piedra del castillo, sin duda ella ya había estado aquí anteriormente.

-Es lógico. Te traje en uno de tus primeros entrenamientos. Sígueme –Wesker se adelantó y entró en el castillo. Estaba totalmente abandonado y Sherry supuso que de haber una central estaría bajo sus pies, pero no creyó que fueran a dirigirse allí si lo que iban a hacer era entrenar.

Efectivamente, Wesker la llevó hasta el piso superior, había grietas y salientes puntiagudos, piedras afiladas y un trozo sin pared, por el que se podían caer en un descuido.

-Bien- dejó el botiquín cerca de una pared y volvió con Sherry. La miró durante unos segundos y se crujió los dedos -Ponte en guardia –Ella enseguida adoptó una actitud defensiva, adelantando la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y alzando los brazos.

Wesker retrocedió un poco y tomó una posición parecida, aunque más relajada. Decidió dar él el primer paso. Corrió hacia Sherry rápidamente y cuando ella empezaba a preparar su defensa Wesker le arreó un puñetazo en la nariz que la hizo echarse violentamente hacia atrás de la fuerza.

-¡…! –Sherry se llevó la mano rápidamente, mientras gemía sin parar y notaba como le bajaba la sangre hasta llegarle a la boca.

Ese puñetazo le dolió demasiado y recibirlo nada más empezar con el entrenamiento le sentó fatal. Se le saltaron las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo pero no empezó a llorar, aguantó lo mejor que pudo, de pie.

Wesker no le dio tiempo a recuperarse, volvió a por ella y se colocó para golpearle con el codo en las costillas, pero esta vez Sherry reaccionó más deprisa y esquivó el golpe echándose al lado derecho. Entonces aprovechó para agarrarle de la espalda, bajarle hasta sus piernas y le intentó meter un rodillazo en la tripa, pero Wesker se deshizo de su pequeña presa con facilidad, agarrando la pierna de ella con fuerza y lanzándola hacia atrás.

Sherry cayó al suelo y se quedó jadeando

-No ha estado mal- Wesker se incorporó y sonrió levemente.

Eso había sido un cumplido, pero para ella no era suficiente. Wesker no estaba usando toda su fuerza y aun así no podía hacerle frente apenas. Pero encontraría el modo.

Se levantó de un salto y se limpió la sangre con la manga del traje de combate. Sentir el sabor óxido repugnante, pero se tendría que aguantar.

Wesker se quedó quieto, esperando a que ella fuera a por él esta vez. Corrió rápidamente y le dio una fuerte patada en el muslo izquierdo. Wesker ni se inmutó, La cogió por la pierna, apretándola un poco y Sherry, viendo que la iba a tirar se agarró a su camisa, pero no la lanzó a ningún lado.

-No me golpees ahí –Le bajó un poco la pierna hasta su propia rodilla, y apretó la pierna de Sherry contra su rótula –Golpéame en las articulaciones.

Ella le miró, aún sujeta a su camisa y se soltó.

-Golpea en los puntos débiles de tu oponente ¿entendido?

Sherry asintió y continuaron la pelea. Wesker le soltó la pierna y ambos se echaron hacia atrás, para mantener la distancia.

-Venga –Frunció el cejo y espero a que Sherry se abalanzara. Era muy buena peleando, para lo joven que era, pero aún tenía mucho que aprender. Aun así, estaba seguro en mandarla a esa misión, no era algo muy difícil. Un zombie no se iba a defender como Wesker ni mucho menos y estaba seguro de que podría con ellos, y el resto de soldados enemigos que los atacaran sería pan comido.

Debido al virus G en el organismo de Sherry, ella tenía una gran fuerza sobrehumana, superior a la del resto, y un poder de regeneración increíble, sin contar su agilidad y rapidez, asique no, no había problema en enviarla ahí, simplemente tenía que mejorar sus movimientos. Era un diamante en bruto y Wesker pensaba pulirla al máximo para que fuera como él.

Sherry saltó hacia Wesker y le dio una patada mientras estaba en el aire en el pecho, que le echó un poco hacia atrás, pero no consiguió tirarle dado que la masa corporal de él era muy superior.

Mientras aún estaba en el aire cogió su pie y se lo retorció. Ella perdió por completo el equilibrio y Wesker la tiró fuertemente contra el suelo.

Sherry se quedó echada, dolorida y jadeando por el golpe.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho tantas veces, soy más fuerte, rápido y pesado que tú, no intentes pelear contra mí usando esas cualidades porque estarás en clara desventaja –se acercó a ella y puso el pie sobre su pecho –Busca la manera de usar mi fuerza en tu beneficio. En las peleas no gana el más fuerte, sino el más inteligente. –apretó su pie contra el pecho de su alumna y la miró a los ojos.

-Podría romperte la caja torácica si quisiera ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy más fuerte que tú, este tipo de movimientos a mí sí me benefician, pero a ti no. –Apretó un poco más hasta notar el tope de sus huesos y se retiró, no sin antes provocarle un gemido de dolor.

-¡Ahhh…! –Se dio la vuelta, quedándose contra el suelo y se frotó el pecho, sintiendo aún la presión del pie de Wesker. Le había hecho daño de verdad. Gruñó y giro la cabeza, mirándole con furia.

Odiaba sentirse inútil y odiaba que Wesker le hiciera esas cosas innecesarias en los entrenamientos.

Se levantó con muchísima rapidez y se abalanzó sobre Wesker, sintiendo la furia recorriéndole las entrañas, ya estaba cansada de todo el día de hoy y de ayer, ya estaba cansada de él, ya le tenía harta y no podía más.

Wesker la paró, agarrándola de las muñecas con fuerza y Sherry, complemente encolerizada aprovechó para levantar la rodilla y propinarle un golpe en la entrepierna.

-¡Al punto débil…! –gritó, pero Wesker rápidamente bajo una mano y le paró el movimiento, aunque tuvo que soltarle una muñeca, que Sherry usó para golpearle en el pecho, rabiosa. Emitió un gemido ahogado de cabreo, mientras forcejeaba con él y Wesker no tardó en darse cuenta que ella había dejado de entrenar y estaba intentando pegarle, posiblemente por todo lo que le había hecho.

Frunció el ceño y decidió poner fin a ese desastroso espectáculo. Volvió a agarrarla de la muñeca y antes de que Sherry intentara golpearle de nuevo la tiró al suelo, y se dejó caer encima de ella, para aprisionarla.


	4. Sofocación

-Ah…. –volvió a gemir por la impresión y le miró desde aquella postura. Se asustó por completo cuando la tiró al suelo.

-¿Realmente quieres estar enfadada conmigo? –Sherry no respondió, asique le apretó con más fuerza las muñecas, hasta oírla gemir de nuevo.

Ella cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, evitando mirarle, mientras respiraba fuertemente. Wesker se había sentado a ahorcajadas sobre su cintura y la tenía complemente inmovilizada

-¡Sherry! –Finalmente ella le miró, con cara de miedo y con el corazón acelerado.

Le temblaban los labios.

-¿Te hace feliz estar así conmigo?

-No… -tragó saliva- Pero de la otra manera tampoco soy feliz.

Wesker se quedó callado, observándola. Había subestimado los sentimientos de Sherry. Después de todo ella solo le tenía a él, y él la mayor parte del tiempo era frío. Comprendía que se sintiera sola y que necesitara llamarle la atención. Realmente no quería que ella acabara siendo fria.

-Uhm… -Soltó sus muñecas pero Sherry no se movió de aquella postura, se quedó tal y como la había dejado Wesker, indefensa.

-Solo quiero que me hagas caso… -murmuró con tono de súplica, casi para sí misma y se le empezaron a derramar las lágrimas. Hoy no estaba insultándole, cierto era que había intentado darle un golpe bajo, pero la situación no era como la de anoche. Sherry parecía rabiosa pero resignada.

-Te hago caso- ella le miró –Te hago caso… –repitió con más lentitud. –Estoy entrenándote Sherry. ¿Crees que lo haría si me dieras igual? –De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella se llevó la mano a los ojos y se secó las lágrimas, aun con la mano manchada de sangre, por el puñetazo de la nariz.

Wesker suspiró y se incorporó. Le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado, aunque Sherry estaba como ausente. No sabía porque había actuado de esa manera, podría haberla dejado ahí con su sufrimiento, pero en el fondo si ella era infeliz era por culpa de Wesker únicamente. Se había quedado huérfana, aunque lo cierto era que sus padres no eran un ejemplo a seguir. Sí, eran brillantes científicos, pero Annette siempre se había preocupado más de su marido y William de sus investigaciones que de la propia Sherry; podría haberla dejado en el orfanato tranquila, pero sin embargo se la había llevado de allí, privándola de tener la posibilidad de ser adoptada por una familia que la habría colmado de atención y cariño con toda seguridad. La había arrastrado con Wesker, obligándola a vivir una vida con él que nunca le preguntó si deseaba vivir, obligándola a tener duros entrenamientos cuando cualquier otra chica de su edad estaría disfrutando con sus amigos y en definitiva a madurar antes de lo normal.

Y lo peor de todo es que ella, muy lejos de odiarle le estaba agradecida. Wesker no tenía ninguna duda de eso, Sherry vivía para complacerle, pero por supuesto llegaba un momento en el que ella explotaba y le pedía que le devolviera algo de lo que le había dado. Le pedía atención, afecto, interés…

-No debes llorar. –Le pasó un pañuelo para que se secara mejor las lágrimas y la llevó hasta el botiquín.

Lo abrió y sacó alcohol y unas gasas para curarle el puñetazo de la nariz.

-Siéntate –Ella le obedeció y se sentó sobre una roca. Wesker se acuclilló a su lado y le apartó la mano de los ojos, para que no le impidiera ver la nariz. Observó con cuidado, acercándose un poco más y se levantó las gafas. –No creo que la tengas rota.

-Pues me duele como si me la hubieras partido

-Lo sé, pero se te pasará enseguida. –Le pasó una gasa con alcohol y le retiró la sangre que le estaba manchando la nariz y parte de los labios cuidadosamente.

Ella le miró embobada, sin poder evitarlo, mientras él le curaba y la limpiaba. Siempre le ocurría igual, cada vez que Wesker se le acercaba tanto, se ponía nerviosa y empezaba a perder el control de sus gestos y miradas.

-Bien, ya está. –Se separó un poco de ella. –Este tipo de hemorragias es mejor no entaponarlas con nada, no eches la cabeza para atrás, deja que sangre hasta que se cierre. No será mucho tiempo pero mientras tanto puedes usar esto –Le dio otro pañuelo nuevo –Al menos para que no te caiga hasta la boca.

-Gracias –Sherry lo cogió y se tapó un poco.

Wesker asintió y se incorporó, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que Sherry volviera a estar disponible.

Enseguida ella se levantó y se puso a su lado. La nariz ya había dejado de sangrar por completo. Wesker se giró para mirarla y la miró con detenimiento. Aún se podían ver los restos de sangre y la piel ligeramente más rojiza de lo normal, pero ninguno de los dos le dio mucha importancia.

-Continuemos –se colocó bien las gafas y volvió al centro de la sala.

-Lo siento –Murmuró Sherry, quedándose quieta, detrás de él. Wesker torció la cabeza y espero a que continuara la frase –Por la patada. Lo siento…

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Te paré antes de que me dieras.

-Ya pero eso no quita que intentara golpearte en… -se sonrojó un poco y ladeó, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Estabas cabreada y diste un golpe sucio –Wesker caminó hacia ella y se quedó quieto, muy cerca de Sherry –Pero no lo volverás a hacer ¿verdad? –le preguntó con un tono profundo pero calmado en la voz.

-No –Le miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza –Nunca más.

Sonrió complacido. Aunque le hubiera dado no le habría hecho mucho daño, pero tampoco le gustaba que Sherry se dedicara a pegarle patadas en la entrepierna como si tal cosa.

-Así me gusta Sherry. –Asintió y se dio la vuelta –Vamos.

Le siguió y continuaron el entrenamiento durante un par de horas, haciendo pequeñas pausas para descansar de vez en cuando, hasta que empezó a anochecer.

Sin darse casi cuenta habían pasado prácticamente todo el día en aquella central. Sherry terminó agotada y muy dolorida por el intenso entrenamiento. Wesker cogió el teléfono vía satélite y llamo al helicóptero para que fuera a recogerles.

-Tardará un rato todavía, aún tenemos tiempo.

-Sinceramente Wesker, estoy agotada, no sé si podré luchar más… -le dijo Sherry, jadeando y recuperando la respiración.

-Tranquila.- Se acercó a ella. –No vamos a luchar… exactamente.

Le miró extrañada, sin saber qué era lo que tenía en mente y de repente él esbozó una sonrisa. Antes de que Sherry abriera la boca para preguntar Wesker se llevó la mano a la pistolera, saco la samurái edge y le quitó el cargador, dejándola vacía.

Acto seguido apuntó a Sherry al pecho.

-Vas a desarmarme –Eso le vendría muy bien en una situación en la que se encontrara en desventaja frente a un hombre armado. Alguna vez le había explicado en qué consistían los desarmes, pero decidió que sería bueno repasarlo de nuevo para la misión.

-De acuerdo –Le miró durante unos segundos- ¿Vas a decirme cómo hacerlo o prefieres que improvise?

-Lo segundo, así sabré en qué puntos fallas más. -Volvió a apuntarla- Supongamos que en este momento el enemigo te ha visto y te prefiere mantener viva –Sherry levantó los brazos, como si se rindiera y Wesker asintió –Perfecto, haz lo que quiera el enemigo hasta que se confíe y entonces… -Esperó a que Sherry actuara.

Se abalanzó a por el arma echando el cuerpo encima de Wesker y el la golpeó con el pistola en el pecho.

-No-dijo tajante. -Si haces eso el enemigo se echará hacia atrás y disparará automáticamente, y estás demasiado cerca para esquivar. El movimiento no debe verse venir. Emplea solo las manos.

Sherry asintió y volvieron a la posición inicial. Respiró profundamente y recordó las clases de desarme que había.

Sin mover el tronco, alargó los brazos con una velocidad pasmosa, llevando el brazo derecho a la culata del arma, y el brazo izquierdo al cañón de la misma y dio un giro hacia la derecha, haciendo que Wesker dejara de tener dominio sobre la samurái edge. Después agarró el arma por completo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha tiro del brazo de Wesker, dejándole sin arma y sin defensa, y por último le apuntó.

-Muy bien –sonrió orgulloso y eso alegró a Sherry enormemente. Extendió la mano para que le devolviera la pistola –Ahora imagínate que el enemigo te acaba de sorprender y hace el amago de dispararte.

Sherry rápidamente se echó sobre él a la vez que le levantaba el brazo con el que la apuntaba y con el que tenía libre le propinaba un golpe en la cara.

-Bien, si vas a optar por usar ese desarme debes ser más rápida que su dedo, o antes de que le hayas levantado el brazo te habrá disparado. Pero no te preocupes, seguiré enseñándote más veces antes de mandarte a esa misión. Por último -Bajó el brazo y agarró a Sherry por los hombros, dejándola de espaldas a él. –Te estoy apuntando, desármame.

Ella se giró rápidamente, dándole un manotazo y aprisionando el brazo de Wesker con el que la encañonaba entre su brazo y su cintura, y después tiró de él, pegándole contra su cuerpo e hizo el amago de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna y después, con el otro brazo, un codazo en la espalda.

Se apartó y dejó libre a Wesker, quien la miraba sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

-Perfecto –contestó con un tono de orgullo en la voz, y no era para menos. Sherry sabía defenderse muy bien para lo joven e inexperta que aún era y se preguntó cómo sería dentro de 4 años si seguía así.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante su cumplido y Wesker se percató, aunque le parecía totalmente normal.

De repente oyeron como sonaba un rotor.

-Seguiremos otro día si te parece bien –Sherry asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo y por último se acercaron al helicóptero.

-¿Alguna novedad de la que deba informarme en la central? –le preguntó Wesker nada más subir al piloto y le extendió la mano a Sherry para que subiera.

-No señor, todo en orden.

-Bien.

Sherry se sentó pegada a la ventana y apoyó el brazo contra el cristal, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, con un par de nubes aún presentes de la tormenta que hubo por la mañana.

Esta vez, Wesker se sentó al lado de su alumna, que estaba ensimismada mirando por el cristal, posiblemente inmersa en sus pensamientos, y sin decirle nada, la agarró por la mandíbula y la giró hasta poder mirarla.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el gesto, que no se esperaba desde luego y le miró a los ojos sin decirle nada.

Wesker inspeccionó su nariz por última vez, no había rastro de que le hubiera dado un puñetazo un par de horas antes. La inspección era más que nada por su curiosidad científica, por la velocidad a la que el cuerpo de Sherry curaba sus heridas. Era casi tan rápida como la de él mismo y eso era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención

Pero para Sherry no era igual. Para ella, que Wesker la tocara era un gozo. Sentir el roce de sus dedos en su mejilla era algo que ocurría pocas veces y la mitad de ellas era para intimidarla, asique no lo disfrutaba de la misma manera, pero esta vez era distinto.

No pudo controlar su respiración y suspiró fuertemente.

Wesker se percató y la soltó con suavidad.

-Está completamente curada

-Sí… -Sherry sonrió nerviosa y dejó de mirarle, para que no notara el rubor de sus mejillas, no quería que Wesker se diera cuenta de cómo se ponía cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Se quedó mirando el cielo de nuevo, mientras sentía como le ardía la cabeza y se apoyó en el cristal, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a suspirar.

Mientras tanto Wesker se cruzó de brazos, mirando al frente y estuvo pensativo todo el viaje, hasta que llegaron a la central.

En la mansión reinaba un silencio absoluto, estaba todo muy tranquilo, aunque eso no significara que no hubiera nadie vigilando. No. Había soldados protegiendo las áreas correspondiente por turnos, pero no se oía más que el viento ululando y un par de grillos. La mansión estaba asentada en una zona muy frondosa y bonita, y cuando no había mucho jaleo podía pasar por una casa como otra cualquiera, al menos desde el exterior. Cualquiera que pasara cerca de allí pensaría que era la casa de un excéntrico famoso, aunque en su interior la verdadera naturaleza fuera muy distinta a la imaginada por la gente.

Una vez el helicóptero hubo aterrizado, Wesker se dispuso a bajar se dio cuenta de que Sherry se estaba quedando dormida. La cabeza de su alumna estaba pegada al cristal, y se iba escurriendo hacia abajo poco a poco, mientras se le iban cerrando los ojos, aunque al final la levantaba de golpe y se volvía a escurrir. Si seguía así acabaría durmiéndose del todo.

-Sherry. –La zarandeó y ella se movió bruscamente, asustada.

-¿Hm…? –Miró a los lados desorientada y después fijo su vista en Wesker, mientras se esforzaba por no bostezar, aunque eso ya daba igual, pues él sabía perfectamente que estaba agotada.

-Vamos, baja –Ella asintió y le siguió hasta la puerta que daba con la salida del helipuerto. Wesker la abrió y dejó que pasara ella primero. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta el área de descanso, donde había un par de soldados, pero pasaron de largo. Ninguno de los dos tenía interés en ponerse a charlar.

Cuando ya no les tenían a la vista Sherry se paró y Wesker por curiosidad también se detuvo, suponiendo que le iba a decir algo. Ella se giró para mirarle.

-No me has dicho cuándo será la misión –se colocó un mechón rubio tras la oreja y le miró desde abajo.

-Irás dentro de 3 días –Sherry mostró una mueca de extrañeza y Wesker decidió adelantarse antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta –La central está sellada, tiene un mecanismo de seguridad asique no tenemos especialmente prisa y el primer grupo de HUNKs ya ha ido a investigar.

-Ah… -Sherry sintió que no confiaba tanto en ella, sino la habría mandado en el primer grupo, y no en el segundo.

Wesker percibió su desagrado y dio un paso hacia ella.

-Te mando en el segundo grupo porque el primero era para reconocer y considerar la magnitud del problema. No te voy a hacer luchar contra un Tyrant en tu primera misión, espero que lo entiendas.

Sherry agachó la cabeza.

-Crees que no podría contra uno… -eso hizo que Wesker frunciera el ceño.

-No. Creo que tienes un gran potencial, pero necesitas aprender a usarlo y todavía no sabes enfrentarte a un Tyrant, son muy fuertes, y aún no has comprendido que no puedes eliminar a uno a patadas .

-Tsk… -ladeó la cabeza ofendida por la clara referencia al entrenamiento y sonrió de lado, sarcásticamente. Después suspiró.

En realidad no sabía cómo sentirse, era cierto que aún estaba aprendiendo y nunca había hecho una misión de verdad, mandarla a una sin saber lo que se iban a encontrar no era profesional por parte de Wesker y ella era consciente de ello. Pero no podía evitar pensar que no confiaba en sus aptitudes como soldado.

-Yo podría contra un Tyrant

-Es muy probable, no lo dudo –Sherry le miró a las gafas, intentando ver a través del cristal sus ojos y se mordió el labio sintiendo impotencia.

-¿Y entonces? –se quedó más extrañada todavía. ¿Por qué no la había mandado antes si tan seguro estaba de que podría con un monstruo así?

Wesker se volvió a acercar a ella, hasta quedarse pegado casi.

-Sé que podrías contra un Tyrant, pero hasta que descubrieras de qué manera usar sus cualidades en beneficio tuyo te estaría dando una paliza –Entonces Sherry lo comprendió. En el fondo estaba protegiéndola, aunque eso implicara no dejarla demostrar su talento.

Se sintió halagada.

Sherry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y después separó levemente los labios, en un amago de decirle algo, aunque finalmente se quedó callada, guardándoselo para sí misma

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, Wesker… -murmuró aún con la sonrisa; como si sólo ella comprendiera una broma y no se la quisiera explicar.

-Está bien… -Wesker rápidamente supuso que Sherry le estaba dando algún tipo de explicación a lo que acababa de decirle o si no, no estaría sonriéndole de aquella manera. Por supuesto que confiaba en ella, y sabía que aunque le costara, acabaría eliminando a un Tyrant o cualquier otra cosa; pero no la iba a mandar a una misión de reconocimiento de ese tipo, sencillamente no. Le faltaba soltarse más y no iba a arriesgar a su pupila. –Bien, deberías descansar.

-Sí… supongo que tienes razón

-Tengo razón –respondió asintiendo y la miró durante un par de segundos. –Mañana volveremos a entrenar.

Sherry asintió y se miró el traje. Él hizo lo mismo como acto reflejo. Ella se sonrojó un poco y suspiró acalorada, aunque por suerte lo hizo de forma disimulada.

-Bueno, iré a dormir –él asintió y Sherry se dio la vuelta, y caminó hasta su habitación, contoneando las caderas al hacerlo. Wesker la observó y sonrió de lado, siempre era un placer verla hacer eso, además ella no se daba ni cuenta.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás colocándose bien los mechones que se le habían movido, inclinando incluso la cabeza para atrás y después se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección a su despacho. Había estado todo el día entrenando a Sherry, y no había tenido tiempo para pensar en Las Plagas apenas.

Decidió que se quedaría un par de horas examinando los archivos correspondientes y mañana planificaría la misión de los HUNK.

Sherry entró en su cuarto y nada más pasar cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada en ella, suspirando largamente. De repente sentía como el traje de cuero le daba muchísimo calor, asique se apresuró hasta su cama y se lo quitó rápidamente.

Bajó la cremallera del pecho, que llegaba hasta la pelvis y se quitó las mangas. El traje era muy ajustado asique ni siquiera necesitaba usar sujetador ya que apretaba bastante.

Después se acuclilló, levantó los cierres de las botas y también se las quitó, y por último se bajó el resto del traje, quedándose tan solo con la ropa interior.

-…. –Se echó sobre la cama y volvió a suspirar.


	5. Misión

Sherry se encontraba en el helicóptero con los demás miembros de las fuerzas especiales de Umbrella. Llevaba puesto el traje de los HUNK y transportaba en sus brazos una TMP.

Lo cierto es que sentía que el traje pesaba bastante y la máscara le cada algo de calor, no estaba acostumbrada a respirar a través de eso y no le gustó la sensación. Se sentía embotellada, pero no dijo nada. No se quejó. Se mantuvo profesional aunque por dentro su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y nervios. No sabía lo que encontrarían ahí y no podía ocultar su agitación a medida que se iban acercando. Nadie se percató de esto debido a la máscara, que ocultaba sus expresiones y mitigaba la respiración de la joven.

No tenía miedo por la misión en sí, sino por lo que podría pensar Wesker de ella. Era una prueba. El examen final y Wesker estaría pendiente de sus movimientos. Cometer un fallo podría significar decepcionarle y aquella simple idea le erizó el vello.

No quería eso. Ella quería ser perfecta para él, quería que Wesker se enorgulleciera de tener una pupila como Sherry.

Apretó la TMP contra su muslo y suspiró angustiada. Una parte de ella tenía ganas de parar el tiempo y bajar del helicóptero y la otra deseaba cumplir la misión perfectamente para impresionar a Wesker.

Mientras estaban de camino, Sherry recordó el día de hoy. Se recordó a sí misma mirándose en el espejo. Iba sin maquillar y con el pelo revuelto, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Estuvo contemplándose durante un par de minutos, tomando aire, consciente de la misión que iba a realizar y se analizó a sí misma. Habían pasado 6 años desde que escapó de Raccoon City y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado desde entonces.

Ya no era una niña pequeña. Ya no huía de los monstruos, sino que ahora iba a enfrentarlos. Había madurado mucho desde entonces, las circunstancias la habían obligado a ello, aunque aún le quedaba mucho para terminar de formarse como persona.

Frunció las cejas y volvió a suspirar.

El piloto les comunicó que ya estaban llegando y pasados unos minutos el helicóptero ya estaba sobrevolando la central por arriba. Despegó una cuerda y todos los miembros bajaron por ella ágilmente. Sherry iba detrás de ellos, vigilando un poco la retaguardia. Su paso era acelerado pero no hasta el punto de correr.

Un pasillo se extendía delante de ellos, tenía muchísimas tuberías y salas de calefacción, y por el suelo había manchas de sangre. Uno de los Hunks levantó el brazo derecho, con el puño cerrado en señal de stop y tanto Sherry como el otro Hunk obedecieron la orden sin preguntar.

Por un momento a Sherry se le aceleró el corazón. No tenía ni idea de por qué habían parado en mitad del camino y su mente empezó a maquinar sin control. ¿Un BOW? ¿Era un zombie? ¿Un licker? ¿Un cerberus?

De repente el Hunk que lideraba el grupo, sacó un pequeño medidor de gas y virus, lo encendió y empezó a medir el ambiente de aquella estancia.

-La densidad del aire es apta, no hay rastros del virus.

-Bien –

Sherry asintió y espero nuevas órdenes. En el fondo sintió un gran alivio de no encontrarse aún con ningún bicho extraño. No era lo mismo matar zombies bajo la supervisión de Wesker que estando sola. Bueno, no estaba sola, pero desde luego si se veía en problemas los Hunks no iban a arriesgar su vida para salvarla. Su lema era "Hunk que se queda atrás, se deja atrás" y no iban a hacer excepciones con Sherry.

Eso a ella no le gustaba. Sabía que debía ser profesional, pero en el fondo de su corazón pensar en el hecho de que a Wesker no le importara perder a su pupila le dolía.

"No. ¡Basta ya!" se dijo a sí misma ante tales pensamientos.

Estar ensimismada pensando en su Jefe en mitad de una misión no era lo más inteligente que podría hacer, asique se esforzó por apartar esos pensamientos para más tarde. En ese momento Wesker no debía ocupar su cabeza, o si no estaba segura de que acabaría cometiendo un fallo y echándolo todo a perder.

El soldado hizo un gesto con los dedos y continuaron caminando, pero con precaución, que el virus ya no estuviera en el aire no significaba que no hubiera BOWs. Y precisamente por el primer pasillo de la derecha aparecieron 3 zombies, vestidos con batas de laboratorio. Se iban arrastrando hacia ellos, con la mirada puesta en ellos, pero aun así la expresión estaba vacía, como si estuvieran viendo a través de los cuerpos de los soldados.

Sherry los miró, y durante unos segundos recordó a sus padres, sintiendo una horrible amargura dentro de su corazón. No tuvo que sufrir viendo cómo morían pero el hecho de no haberlo visto le provocaba una tortura a veces mayor, preguntándose cómo fue su muerte. A veces tenía pesadillas con sus padres convertidos en zombies, en otras William iba a por ella intentando inocularle uno de sus parásitos. Sherry trataba de esconderse, pero no encontraba ningún sitio idóneo y los pasos de su padre se iban haciendo más fuertes.

Ya no tenía tantas pesadillas como antes, pero siempre le venía alguna de aquella traumática noche en Raccoon City.

-¡Disparad! –gritó uno de los soldados y arremetieron contra los 3 zombies.

Sherry, volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado absorta pensando en sus padres y rápidamente reaccionó, apretando el gatillo de su TMP, destrozándole la cabeza a uno de ellos.

-Sigamos- Casi no tuvieron tiempo ni para tomar aliento, en cuanto los zombies cayeron al suelo muertos, los Hunks y Sherry ya habían continuado su recorrido por aquella central.

La zona estaba bastante despejada, pero no fue un camino de rosas. Se encontraron a varios zombies más y algún licker que había escapado de las salas de experimentación. Eran unos lickers nuevos. Sherry nunca los había visto, recordaba los de Raccoon pero estos eran más asquerosos todavía, la lengua era visiblemente más larga y tenían una agilidad superior.

-Cuidado con la lengua –advirtió uno de los Hunks y en ese momento el licker, como si le leyera la mente le atacó con la lengua, atravesándole el hombro por completo.

-¡….! –

Sherry no tardó en reaccionar, se acercó corriendo hasta su compañero y sacó el cuchillo de combate, cortando de inmediato al licker, que soltó un rugido por el dolor y se echó hacia atrás.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el segundo Hunk ya estaba disparándole ráfagas con la TMP, cuando oyeron un ruido metálico en el suelo. Estaban apareciendo más y más lickers. Eran demasiados, y no tenían armas potentes para echarlos hacia atrás.

-¡CORRED! – Los tres se pusieron en camino rápidamente, pero uno de aquellos bichos saltó sobre la cabeza del Hunk más rezagado, tirándole al suelo de inmediato y le dio un zarpazo en el pecho. El soldado gritó al chocar contra el suelo e intentó levantarse, pero era demasiado tarde, el licker ya había hundido su zarpa en el pecho, atravesando el chaleco por completo.

Sherry se giró y observo la escena horrorizada. Nunca había visto como mataban a un compañero suyo y fue algo muy chocante para ella. El Hunk estaba rodeado por un charco de sangre.

-¡Vamos! –gritó el otro Hunk con tono autoritario.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a continuar su camino, pese a sentir una pizca de culpabilidad, vio como el hombre que había quedado tendido en el suelo convulsionó de repente.

-¡Está vivo! –Hizo el amago de darse la vuelta e ir a por él, pero el Hunk líder agarró a Sherry del brazo, impidiéndoselo y la obligó a continuar su camino.

Ella iba a rechistar pero no le dio tiempo.

-Los Hunks no miramos atrás-

Dijo con tono autoritario y tajante. Su compañero estaba muerto, tenía un boquete en el pecho e hicieran lo que hicieran solo sería una carga que posiblemente les retrasaría y les causaría problemas. Eso Sherry lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ni siquiera ir a ayudarle.

Aún era demasiado joven, y aún tenía una idea romántica del compañerismo, pero en Umbrella no había cabida para eso, y menos si era la pupila de Wesker, alguien no muy famoso por su afecto.

Sherry miró por última vez a su compañero, siendo devorado por el licker y avanzó con el Hunk superviviente. Intentó auto convencerse de que aquello era lo mejor, ese soldado no iba a regresar con vida de ninguna manera, pero aun así la amargura llenó su corazón, no tan solo por el hecho de que viera a un hombre morir sino porque ni siquiera había ido a socorrerle para darle la oportunidad de escapar con vida.

Continuaron avanzando hasta dar con una escalera de caracol en muy malas condiciones, las sujeciones estaban oxidadas y algunas mal sujetas en la pared, y a cada pequeño paso que daban en los primeros peldaños la escalera vibraban y crujían, amenazando con caerse.

-No hay elección, es el único camino al nivel inferior.

Murmuró el Hunk, mirando hacia abajo con poca confianza y luego miró a Sherry.

-¿Y los ascensores?

-Bloqueados.

-¿No hay más escaleras?

-¿A esta parte del laboratorio? –preguntó de forma retórica, cansándose de las constantes preguntas de Sherry –No.

Ella comprendió, por el tono de su voz, que el Hunk no deseaba continuar aquella conversación, porque hablaran lo que hablaran terminarían bajando por aquellas escaleras. Suspiró y por un momento se arrepintió de estar haciendo aquella misión. No estaba acostumbrada a que otra persona que no fuera Wesker la tratara de una forma autoritaria. Con Wesker podía sobrellevarlo porque el hecho de estar a su lado mitigaba aquella molestia, pero Hunk no le ofrecía nada.

-Adelante.

Hunk fue el primero en bajar y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que Sherry le siguiera. Avanzaron lentamente, intentando no cargar demasiado el peso sobre un solo pie y continuaron descendiendo con sumo cuidado.

Pero tal y como se venía venir, las escaleras cedieron y cayeron bruscamente contra el suelo. Hunk se chocó con fuerza y la escalera le cayó encima de la pierna, rompiéndole el fémur por completo y gruñó de dolor, aunque la máscara mitigaba bastante los alaridos. Sherry por el contrario había caído algo mejor, pero se dañó el omóplato izquierdo al chocar con los hombros.

Soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos, mientras se llevaba la otra mano para apretarse la zona dolorida. Pasados unos segundos, se incorporó torpemente y se acercó hasta su compañero, para examinarle.

-Vete, sigue, ¡continua tu misión!

-¡Pero estás atrapado…!

La joven le desobedeció y levantó como pudo el trozo de escalera que le había aplastado, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que su compañero pudiera retirar la pierna. Acto seguido, Sherry se arrodilló a su lado y acercó las manos para examinarle pero Hunk la apartó violentamente.

-¡Te he dicho que sigas!

Bajo la máscara, Hunk frunció el cejo ante lo testaruda que era Sherry, aún era muy joven para entender el lema de los Hunks. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en mandarla a una misión así tan pronto, por supuesto no iba a cuestionar a su Jefe, pero era algo que, hablando claro y pronto le jodía. Wesker le había encasquetado a Sherry en la misión y él, quisiera o no debería cuidarla, pues era la pupila del mandamás y no podía permitir que algo le ocurriera. Aquello entraba en clara contradicción con su lema, en teoría no debían darle un trato especial a Sherry, pero bien cierto era que si algo le pasaba tendrían que responder ante su Jefe y la simple idea de ver a Wesker cabreado le hizo replanteárselo.

-Sherry yo estoy bien, continua la puta misión, ya me las arreglaré y te alcanzaré.

Ella le miró con desconfianza, tenía la pierna rota y no podía correr, estaba claro que no estaba bien, pero cierto era que así no podía servir de ayuda, solo la retrasaría.

-Pero…

-¡LARGO!

Ladeó la cabeza, molesta por aquel grito, y se incorporó.

-Está bien….

El Hunk asintió y le pasó algo de munición para la TMP.

-Me las apañaré, tú cumple la misión.

Sherry le miró durante unos segundos y asintió también. Entonces se dio la vuelta y continuó avanzando sola.

Lo cierto es que avanzar sola la asustó bastante, había pasado de tener un equipo a estar completamente a merced de su puntería y habilidad, solo esperaba no encontrarse con nada demasiado complicado, pues no quería fallar en su primera misión.

Avanzó hasta llegar a un laboratorio algo abandonado. Había multitud de probetas rotas y esparcidas por el suelo, asimismo había pequeñas muescas de algún tipo de ácido que había atravesado parte del suelo y los muebles. El olor era muy parecido al de un hospital, desinfectante, betadine, escayola… etc. Y en definitiva olor a esterilidad hospitalaria. También había varias bombas de gas ancladas a la pared.

Sherry se metió por el primer pasillo y al llegar al final y torcer a la izquierda encontró a un científico en el suelo. Al principio pensó que estaba muerto, pero enseguida vio que se movía y gemía.

¿Un zombie?

Pensó y le apuntó con la TMP, mientras se acercaba lentamente y con cautela. A medida que avanzaba empezó a darse cuenta de que no era un zombie, sus movimientos eran algo torpes pero no estaban descoordinados.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, intentando mantener la seguridad en su voz y alargó el pie hasta rozar la pierna del científico, dándole una suave patada, para apartarle un poco y ver lo que había debajo de él.

En el suelo yacía una probeta rota, con el líquido que anteriormente había contenido desparramado por las baldosas y parte de la bata del hombre. ¿Sería este el lugar de la primera fuga?

-Ah…. Largo…. –balbuceó el hombre y comenzó a hacer aspavientos con la mano derecha, avisando a Sherry de que abandonara el lugar de inmediato, pero ella nada más lejos de irse, se acercó, con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí?

El científico se giró hacia ella, su cara estaba completamente pálida, con grandes ojeras y los ojos con una extraña capa por encima, dando la sensación de sufrir cataratas.

-Nos han atacado… liberaron el virus T dentro de las instalaciones, y bajaron para llevarse uno de nuestros virus experimentales… pero, pero… no lo permití…

De repente, como si ella supiera la continuación de la historia, le apuntó con la TMP a la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-¿Te inoculaste ese virus?

-¿Y repetir el incidente de Raccoon City? Les maté con mi creación, pero no me inyecté nada, no soy como Birkin…. – Aquellas palabras molestaron a Sherry, no había insultado a su padre, pero había dejado claro que lo que William hizo fue un completo error.

-¿Tu propia creación? –Preguntó extrañada, temiéndose lo peor y miró a ambos lado, como acto reflejo. -¿Dónde está?

-Aquí mismo….

Murmuró débilmente y a Sherry se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Estaría en la misma sala que ellos? Ella no entendía nada, creía que el primer grupo de Hunks ya habían supervisado la central, pero estaba claro que habían dado por muerto al científico y lo cierto es que bien podría pasar por un zombie. Estaba segura de que estaba infectado con el virus T. Sabía que el proceso de transformación podía variar de unas horas a unos días.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? –preguntó más cabreada y nerviosa, y le encañonó con la TMP, pero el científico ni se inmutó.

-Después de alimentarse por primera vez entró en letargo, está descansando. Si quieres que salga, tendrás que darle un motivo –sonrió de lado- Le inyecté parte de mi ADN, cuando yo muera… vendrá a alimentarse de mis restos.

Sherry le miró asqueada, a ese hombre se le había ido completamente la cabeza, estaba a punto de morir y continuaba sonriendo, pensando en su criatura.

Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Su misión era contener cualquier virus, recuperarlos y eliminar las amenazas y aquel ser era un gran problema, probablemente tendría que acabar con él si quería acabar la misión satisfactoriamente.

Por otro lado, el científico que yacía moribundo le acababa de pedir que le matara.

-Si quieres que acabe con tu sufrimiento dime qué tipo de virus es y qué es lo que hacías en este laboratorio.

-Pequeña, tú no estás en situación de pedirme de nada –Sherry gruñó de impotencia, sabiendo que aquello era verdad y dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie, impacientándose.

No había nada que hacer, para luchar contra aquella cosa tendría que matar al científico y él no le iba a dar información de ningún tipo. Aquello defraudaría a Wesker.

-Tú y yo trabajamos para la misma persona, esto no te conviene ni a ti ni mí.

-Te equivocas. Tú trabajas para Wesker, yo trabajo para mí… y mis experimentos son míos, y de nadie más – Intentó incorporarse y se agarró a una mesa. –Si no me equivoco tu padre pensaba igual que yo.

Sherry ladeó la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que el científico la había reconocido desde un principio y se sintió más molesta por el comentario anterior. Echo un rápido vistazo y se percató de que había multitud de probetas rotas por el suelo. Seguramente las habría roto él, para que no le robaran sus experimentos.

-Hazlo ya, ambos sabemos cómo acabará esto… -murmuró con voz dolorida y Sherry, sin otra alternativa le apuntó.

-…. – El científico la sonrió.

-Cuando tengas en tus manos algo que hayas creado por ti misma…. comprenderás mi afán en protegerlo.

-Espero que tengas razón-Dijo con frialdad y le disparó en la cabeza, causándole la muerte de inmediato. El científico se desplomo en el suelo.

Sherry se quedó callada, observando el cadáver. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien de aquella manera y necesitó un par de segundos para sobreponerse. No le había ejecutado, no había sido un asesinato, en realidad él quería que le matara, pero era la primera vez que le arrebataba la vida a alguien, aunque fuera un engreído.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquello, en seguida se oyó un gemido sobre el techo.

Sherry miró hacia arriba, lo cierto es que se había quedado de muy mal humor, pues parte de la misión ya había salido mal, pero se mantuvo firme, no podía permitirse otro fallo más.

De repente una garra atravesó el techo, no tenía piel, tan solo músculo y las venas marcadas y después cayó una masa de carne al suelo. Ella lo miró sorprendida, aquella cosa no tenía forma, parecía más bien un tumor enorme y se dirigió al cadáver del científico antes de fijarse en Sherry.

-¡No! –Si aquella masa lograba acercarse y comerse al científico adquiría más ADN y comenzaría a mutar y a ser más fuerte, debía matarla antes de que eso sucediera. Frunció el ceño y apretó el gatillo, disparándole una ráfaga de balas, pero no le afectaron lo más mínimo – ¡Mierda! –Terminó por llegar al cadáver y empezó a comérselo.

Sherry sintió que la garra había perforado el intestino grueso del hombre, porque un olor pestilente, mezclado con putrefacción y sangre llegó a ella, provocando que se tapara la boca, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar. De repente, aquella cosa comenzó mutar rápidamente. Sus brazos se transformaron en algo deforme, y adquirió forma humana, aunque parecía más una deformidad que un humano.

Le crecieron escamas en los brazos y emergió una especie de cabeza sobre los "hombros", la boca parecía la de un Licker, descarnada, con los dientes muy grandes y se irguió, girándose hacia Sherry.

Era lo que más temía, revivir la noche en Raccoon City y era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Un ser, tremendamente parecido a su padre caminó hacia ella, mientras ésta retrocedía, impactada y bloqueada por el miedo y la sorpresa.

-No… -balbuceó al encontrarse cara a cara con un monstruo de nuevo, desde lo sucedido en Raccoon City no había vuelto a presenciar nada parecido, y trató de no llevarse por el pánico, pero era un trauma demasiado profundo que nunca había conseguido controlar, pues Wesker tampoco la llevó con psicólogos para ayudarla de ninguna manera, simplemente había intentado olvidar lo que sucedió esa noche.

Le apuntó con la TMP y comenzó a dispararle apuntando a la boca. El monstruo aulló dolorido y se acercó corriendo a ella, pero Sherry se giró rápidamente y echó a correr por otro pasillo, intentando evadirle.

Llegó hasta una bombona y la intentó tumbar empleando todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, aquella bombona no cedía y se maldijo a sí misma. De repente oyó un estruendo tras ella y levantó la vista, aquel ser se acercaba a ella, arrojando a su paso todo lo que veía.

-¡vamos, vamos, vamos! –respiró con fuerza y volvió a empujarla pero siguió sin moverse ni un ápice.

Justó en ese instante, el monstruo saltó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo. Sherry gritó por la impresión pero no se dejó invadir por el miedo, aunque le costó horrores.

Dio una vuelta en el suelo y se incorporó, pero el monstruo fue más rápido y la agarró del cuello, atrayéndola hasta él. Entonces abrió su boca deforme y se dirigió al hombro de Sherry, mordiéndola con fuerza, salvajemente.

Ella cerró los ojos y emitió un alarido ensordecedor, aquello le había dolido mil demonios o más. Wesker la había advertido del dolor que provocaba que un bicho de esas dimensiones la atacara, pero vivirlo era totalmente diferente, no había adjetivos que describieran el inmenso sufrimiento que le estaba causando.

Podía sentir sus dientes atravesar primero su piel y después sus músculos hasta chocar con el hueso y se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando aquello sucedió, pero entonces levantó el otro brazo y le disparo en la cabeza a bocajarro. El bicho se echó inmediatamente hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la "cara", mientras gruñía dolorido y se cabreaba más, entonces Sherry supo que no debía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Se levantó como pudo, corrió hasta una distancia prudencial y disparó a la bombona de la pared.

La bombona explotó, causando una gran explosión y onda expansiva que tiró a Sherry contra una pared, y todo el laboratorio comenzó a arder.

Sherry miró horrorizada lo que acababa de hacer, si quedaba alguna muestra del virus por el suelo acababa de destrozarla, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse.

El bicho comenzó a gritar y aullar dolorido por la explosión y las llamas que le quemaban. Se movió bruscamente haciendo aspavientos para apagar el fuego pero no sirvió de nada, ya que las llamas alcanzaron varios productos inflamables y 2 bombonas más, convirtiendo el laboratorio en un verdadero infierno.

Sherry le observó gritar desde el suelo y se dio cuenta de que aquellos gritos parecían más bien humanos que de un monstruo. Por un momento un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pensando que quizás su padre hubiera corrido la misma suerte antes de morir y ese pensamiento le encogió el corazón de una manera atroz.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y se sintió dolorida por la escena que estaba viviendo. Aquel monstruo poco a poco dejaba de gritar para llorar por el dolor de estar quemándose vivo y finalmente calló al suelo, mirando a Sherry a los ojos. Ella le contempló, sintiéndose completamente helada y petrificada por aquella mirada. No sabía qué era. No sabía qué significaba.

Las llamas poco a poco fueron consumiendo todo a su paso, acercándose a Sherry, quién estaba tirada en el suelo, agarrándole el hombro herido y jadeando, a medida que su dolor aumentaba.

Debía abandonar de inmediato el laboratorio o acabaría intoxicada o achicharrada, pero después de la pelea, la adrenalina había descendido y apenas sentía fuerza en las piernas para levantarse. Se agarró a la pared, pero se fue escurriendo por ella, hasta llegar al suelo de nuevo, mientras respiraba humo y sustancias tóxicas.

Sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas e intentó no perder el conocimiento, pero fue en vano y se desmayó.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando de repente apareció Hunk, agarrándola del brazo y la zarandeó, haciendo que volviera en sí.

-¡Menos mal que sigues viva! Debemos marcharnos de inmediato antes de que todo esto explote.

Ella le miró muy desorientada, pero asintió y cuando se disponía a caminar se agarró al hombro de Hunk, sintiéndose a punto de caer. Poco a poco su cuerpo iba debilitándose por aquel mordisco y notó como le pesaban los párpados.

-¿Cómo has…? –sin poder terminar la frase se echó a toser.

-Oí la explosión –Respondió Hunk sin darle mucha importancia. Se había entablillado la pierna con un hierro de la escalera y la llevaba vendada, mientras caminaba cojeando. –Vamos, ya ha venido el helicóptero.

Por último la llevó hasta la escalera de caracol, donde había otro soldado, ayudándoles a subir y se dirigieron a la azotea, donde les esperaba el helicóptero.


	6. Cuarentena

6. Cuarentena

Sherry convulsionaba por el dolor del mordisco, nunca había sentido cómo era que un BOW la mordiera y desde luego en su imagen mental no parecía tan horrible como lo vivió en sus propias carnes aquella noche.

-Aguanta Sherry, estamos llegando –Le comunicó su superior en la misión. Era una gran suerte tener a ese Hunk como superior, realmente era todo un líder nato y nadie cuestionaba sus órdenes dentro de las fuerzas de Umbrella. Junto con Wesker, él también había estado instruyéndola aunque no de forma privada, sino con un par de soldados más.

El mordisco cada vez tenía una pinta peor, no llevaban por ahí ningún antivirus, y gracias a la regeneración de Sherry el virus actuaba muy despacio, pues de cada 10 células que destruía su organismo recuperaba 8, pero eso no quitaba que el dolor fuera tremendo.

No era un virus corriente, de lo contrario no le habría afectado mucho, ya que el virus G estaba en parte formado por el T, pero este virus era distinto, con una variación que a Sherry no parecía sentarle bien.

No sabían si su organismo lo controlaría o sucumbiría, por eso era una tarea a contrarreloj.

Sherry respiraba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras continuaba sintiendo convulsiones, en un esfuerzo de controlar todo el dolor y quemazón que sentía. Si hubieran llevado un antivirus quizás podrían haber hecho algo, o quizás no. El caso era que ella estaba tendida sobre una pequeña camilla, con la respiración acelerada y la temperatura elevada hasta 40º.

-No va a aguantar, deberíamos matarla antes de que se convierta –dijo un Hunk, observando a la joven. Tenía la cara mojada por el sudor y los labios pálidos, casi parecía estar muerta, pero no lo estaba, aún no.

- ¿Quieres matarla tú y luego explicárselo a Wesker? –le espetó el líder de los Hunk. Supuso su respuesta ante su silencio. No podría ir hasta Wesker y decirle que su pupila se había infectado y la habían matado. Sencillamente era algo que no iba a hacer, no estaba loco.

Sherry oía como los Hunk discutían pero todo sonaba lejano, no distinguía las frases, solo oía el tono de discusión y enfado que tenían al hablar y eso no la tranquilizaba, al contrario, le provocaba agobio y malestar. Quería que se callaran y la dejaran respirar con tranquilidad.

-Quiero agua… -pidió. Estaba sedienta y cansada.

-Lo siento, sabes que no podemos darte agua –No sabían cómo acabaría todo eso. Quizás tenían que anestesiarla y si tomaba agua no podrían hacerlo. No se podían arriesgar.

-Hmph…. –jadeó con fuerza y después soltó un grito, al sentir como algo caliente y picante le recorría el pecho. Ella se llevó la mano y empezó a rascarse con las uñas, en un intento de apagar ese quemazón, pero solo consiguió hacerse sangre.

-Señor –Oyó a lo lejos a un HUNK hablando con Wesker, o al menos era lo que parecía.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la misión?

-Han surgido problemas –HUNK no lo podía ver, pero al otro lado de la radio Wesker frunció el cejo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Sherry

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Sherry? –preguntó frunciendo el cejo más. De fondo pudo oír sus gritos y gemidos asique supuso que seguía viva.

-Se ha infectado, algo la ha mordido

-Define "algo". –le ordenó Wesker.

-Un BOW señor, pero no sabemos qué virus era el que tenía. –Wesker se quedó callado unos segundos. Eso suponía un problema, no podía empezar a administrarla cualquier tipo de antivirus, ella tenía el G dentro de su organismo e inyectarle un antivirus a base de esa cepa no la mataría, pero le provocaría un dolor inmenso.

-¿Cuáles son tus coordenadas?

-Eh… -Hunk se detuvo a comprobarlo -_45_°12'36"Norte 21°18'20"Este señor. Nos quedan unos 15 minutos para llegar.

-Dime las constantes de Sherry –Wesker ya se había levantado y se dirigía al laboratorio rápidamente.

Mientras tanto ella chillaba cada vez más por el dolor que sentía, y Wesker lo podía oír.

-Temperatura corporal de 40º, pulso de 120, frecuencia respiratoria elevada, diría que de 50 por minuto y la presión arterial está demasiado alta, 130 -Por los datos que le había facilitado Hunk estaba claro que Sherry estaba bastante grave.

-Ponle una compresa fría en la frente y bájale la temperatura del cuerpo como sea, cuando venga aquí sí ha sobrepasado los 40º lo lamentareis ¿queda claro?

Hunk tragó saliva.

-Si señor –cortó la comunicación y Wesker se puso en contacto con los médicos del laboratorio para que prepararan una sala adecuada para ella y fue a lavarse las manos y a ponerse unos guantes quirúrgicos.

Después subió al helipuerto y espero a que llegara el helicóptero que apareció a los pocos minutos.

Salieron los dos Hunk rápidamente, transportando a Sherry en la camilla y se dirigieron hacia Wesker. Nada más encontrarse con Sherry se acercó a ella y le examinó las pupilas. Cuando la luz la cegó, la pupila se contrajo, eso era buena señal.

-Sherry mírame –le pidió, sabiendo que ella estaba en mitad de un ataque y no le iba a hacer caso.

-¡Me duele! –le agarró del brazo con fuerza y le miró con súplica. Del brazo le goteaba sangre por el mordisco.

-Sé que te duele, pero si quieres que pare debes calmarte. Haz un esfuerzo –dijo con tono autoritario, para que le hiciera caso y la agarró de las mejillas, para que fijara su vista en él.

Ella respiraba de forma acelerada, pero hacía un esfuerzo por no desfallecer y escuchar lo que decía. Entonces Wesker se dio cuenta de que no quedaba mucho tiempo, si se acababa muriendo o acaba aceptando el virus en su interior lo descubriría en un par de minutos y era algo que no iba a tolerar.

-Esto te va a doler –le avisó, sacando un antivirus. No quedaba tiempo para hacer un análisis de su sangre, solo tenía un par de minutos para inyectarle algo que parara aquel proceso y casi todos los antivirus tenían una base destinada a atacar el virus progenitor, por lo cual esa dosis le provocaría un daño considerable, y la dejaría muy débil. Pero era preferible que matara todo el virus y unas pocas de sus propias células y que luego su poder de regeneración hiciera el resto antes que verla convertirse en un monstruo.

-Simplemente hazlo –le suplicó la chica con un hilo de voz y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la camilla, soltando el brazo de su Jefe.

Wesker no perdió más tiempo, sacó el frasco que contenía el antivirus y una jeringuilla, entonces pinchó sobre la tapa y tiró de la jeringuilla, extrayendo la dosis. Por último le dio unos toques con el dedo, para que las burbujas de aire que se hubieran formado subieran hasta la superficie y expulsó un poco de líquido, quitando de este modo el aire que se había filtrado.

Acto seguido agarró el brazo de Sherry, le puso una cinta de silicona, apretándoselo hasta marcarle las venas y se lo inyectó.

-Ah –tuvo un pequeño espasmo, cuando sintió la aguja penetrar su piel.

Entraron dentro de la base y se la llevaron hasta el área hospitalaria, cercana a los laboratorios.

A medida que pasaban los segundos Sherry iba notando la acción del antivirus en su cuerpo y un inmenso dolor la doblegó por completo. Se empezó a retorcer en la camilla mientras chillaba, sintiendo el líquido recorrerle las venas, quemándola y su pulso se aceleró mucho más.

Wesker la observó con detenimiento. Era interesante ver como reaccionaba ante un antivirus que por un lado la curaba y por el otro la mataba.

Sherry apretó los ojos y los labios con fuerza, soportando lo mejor que podía todo el dolor y continuó jadeando hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas.

Estuvo sufriendo 2 largas horas hasta que notó como el dolor comenzaba a remitir y se calmó un poco. Por supuesto le seguía doliendo una barbaridad, pero al menos ahora era soportable y el quemazón del pecho había desaparecido.

-¿Está… está haciendo efecto? –le preguntó a Wesker débilmente y él se acercó a ella.

-No estoy seguro, pero diría que sí. Aun así has pasado mucho tiempo infectada y no sabemos que hasta qué punto te ha dañado o afectado el virus –Sherry le miró asustada, no quería convertirse en una especie de BOW sin conciencia. Le agarró del brazo y tiró un poco de él, acercándole hasta la camilla.

–No permitas que deje de ser yo… -le pidió.

-Eso no pasará. Tranquila –contestó él y se soltó.

Sherry le estaba pidiendo claramente que la matara si veían que el virus había avanzado demasiado y había peligro de que se convirtiera en algo incontrolable.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada dejó caer su mano contra la camilla y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose terriblemente cansada. Y no era para menos.

Wesker prefirió dejarla descansando mientras la examinaba y le inyectó una pequeña dosis de morfina, para disminuir el dolor causado por el mordisco y el antivirus, que aún estaba presente.

La habían monitorizado. Sus constantes vitales poco a poco volvían a la normalidad, aunque seguía teniendo fiebre, pero era algo normal. Su regeneración pronto empezaría a curar por dentro el tejido que hubiera destruido el antivirus.

Se acercó a ella y comprobó por encima del traje si tenía más mordiscos o heridas. Al parecer solo tenía el mordisco en el hombro y un par de heridas superficiales que ya se estaban curando solas. Wesker agarró el chaleco de combate y se lo quitó. Después le bajó la cremallera de su traje y se lo abrió, para poder ver la herida mejor. La zona que había alrededor tenía un ligero color púrpura y amarillo, por el moratón que se le había formado. Se podía ver aún la marca de los dientes de la criatura que le había mordido, había sido un mordisco profundo. Sin duda.

La incorporó un poco y le intentó sacar el brazo por la manga del traje, pero Sherry gritaba y se revolvía dolorida en cuanto se lo movía asique Wesker terminó desistiendo y lo cortó con unas tijeras, incluida la camiseta interior negra y el sujetador del mismo color que se había puesto para esta misión.

Después, Wesker le apartó la ropa, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba y comenzó a desinfectarle la herida. Sin querer, su mano rozó el pecho izquierdo de Sherry y esta soltó un gemido de impresión y vergüenza, por la situación tan embarazosa que estaba viviendo en aquel instante.

-…-Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirando para otro lado, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Wesker le acababa de ver los pechos, pero por suerte si él pensó o sintió algo no lo dijo y se mantuvo profesional, como de costumbre.

Pero aquello seguía siendo muy violento.

Terminó de desinfectarla y por último, le colocó una gasa y se la vendó con cuidado.

Cuando terminaron con Sherry, Wesker ordenó que se la llevaran en la camilla hacia una habitación de cuarentena. Estaba acondicionada para que pareciera un dormitorio normal y corriente. No podía correr riesgos, había estado en contacto con el virus demasiado tiempo y no sabía qué efectos habría tenido en su organismo, no podía dejarla en su cuarto y esperar que no hubiera ocurrido nada. Si algo iba mal y Sherry comenzaba a mutar o a adquirir cualidades nuevas debía estar preparado. No estaba seguro de que fuera a ser así, pero, ¿quién le aseguraba que Sherry no se volvería peligrosa en los días venideros? Lo mejor era tenerla bajo vigilancia al menos un mes, para descartar cualquier posible anomalía. Claro está a Sherry no le haría ni pizca de gracia enterarse de que iba a tener que estar en cuarentena tanto. Wesker hubiera preferido hacerlo de otra manera, pero no se podía. Ella tendría que conformarse con lo que había.

Pasaron varias horas y Sherry despertó. Estaba un poco desorientada pero habría jurado que esa habitación no era la suya.

-Hmm….-se incorporó torpemente para ver mejor y frunció el ceño. Era un sitio diferente, delante de ella tendría que haber una pequeña cómoda y en su lugar había un armario enorme y solo tenía una ventana. Definitivamente no era su cuarto, y eso le extrañó bastante. ¿Por qué Wesker no la habría dejado descansando en la sala de recuperación o en su propio dormitorio?

Notó algo que le presionaba el hombro y giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Tenía una venda cubriéndoselo. De repente tuvo un pequeño flashback y recordó como Wesker se lo había curado. Se lo acarició y sonrió levemente. Apenas le dolía ya.

Miró hacia el resto de la habitación, casi no tenía muebles. Una cama pegada a la pared, una mesilla una tele en el suelo, un armario y un par de trastos. ¿Qué sitio era ese? Las paredes parecían de madera y eso le extraño, pues la mansión no era de madera.

Sherry se apoyó en la cama, poniéndose de rodillas y se pegó contra la pared. Metió el dedo entre un pequeño hueco e intento desprender una "tira" de la madera. Para su sorpresa lo que había debajo era una tela blanca acolchada. Frunció el ceño confusa, al darse cuenta de que la habitación no era lo que parecía.

Decidió salir de ahí lo antes posible y buscar a Wesker pero cuando se dirigió a la puerta e intento abrirla se percató, con horror, de que estaba cerrada por fuera.

-¿Pero qué…? –Tiró del pomo fuertemente sin lograr moverla ni un ápice y comenzó a asustarse. La habían encerrado. No. Mejor dicho Wesker la había encerrado. ¿Por qué?

-¿Hola? –aporreó la puerta intentando que al menos alguien la oyera, pero nadie la escuchó. Y estuvo pegando golpes durante 10 minutos más hasta que oyó como al otro lado quitaban los cierres.

Se sorprendió y se echó hacia atrás.

La puerta se abrió y puedo ver por un momento como el otro lado de la puerta era grueso y blanco y el pasillo de fuera tenía toda la pinta de pertenecer a un hospital.

Wesker apareció delante de ella, y Sherry se abalanzó sobre él, sin comprender nada.

-¡Wesker…! –sin poder evitarlo le abrazó, aunque él no le devolvió el gesto. La miró desde arriba con seriedad y la apartó un poco de sus brazos, sabía que eso le molestaría pero estaba seguro de que después de lo que le iba a explicar ella misma se alejaría de su lado.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Mal! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué ha sucedido? –le preguntó cada vez más nerviosa. Wesker la condujo hasta la cama e hizo que se sentara. Ella alzó la cabeza hacia arriba y le miró. Aún no sabía qué era lo que ocurría pero presentía que no era nada bueno.

Wesker se cruzó de brazos y la observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Conocía perfectamente el genio que gastaba Sherry, sabía con toda seguridad que en cuanto le dijera que debía estar internada en esa habitación durante un mes enloquecería de furia y probablemente arremetería contra él, lo cual era lógico.

-¿Recuerdas la misión con los Hunk? –Sherry asintió. -¿Recuerdas que te mordió un BOW?

-Sí. –Se incorporó bruscamente, temiéndose lo peor y volvió a pegarse a Wesker –Dime ya lo que sucede, ¿quieres? ¿Estoy infectada? ¿Qué es?

-Cálmate –le ordenó con tono autoritario y la agarró de los hombros, volviendo a sentarla sobre la cama. Ella resopló y notó como su respiración se aceleraba.

-Acabaste con un mordisco en tu hombro izquierdo y los HUNK te trajeron a la central. Te inyecté el antivirus pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y no sabíamos si el virus te habría afectado.

Sherry no lo comprendía, era evidente que si el virus la hubiera afectado ya estaría de color verde y con 4 brazos más y ella por el momento se veía bastante humana. Entonces ¿por qué la seguía reteniendo contra su voluntad?

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡No veo que el virus me haya afectado! –frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

-A simple vista no. Pero quizás es porque tú ya estas mutada por el virus G, aunque sigas teniendo forma humana, no dejas de ser un bow como yo, quizás el virus queda en estado latente o quizás está modificando tu secuencia de ADN poco a poco y necesito que estés en cautiverio hasta que estemos seguro de que no eres un arma biológica.

-¡ESO ES RIDÍCULO! –vociferó perdiendo los nervios y se volvió a levantar en contra de la voluntad de Wesker. –Puedes seguir mi evolución sin tenerme aquí encerrada.

-En realidad es por seguridad. –Sherry le miró incrédula ¿De qué estaba hablando? Wesker percibió que no comprendía nada y se dispuso a explicárselo.

-De estar mutando tu ADN no sabemos qué resultado tendrá ni como reaccionarás. Necesito tenerte controlada y este es el único modo.

Su incredibilidad fue convirtiéndose en una expresión de miedo.

-No voy a hacer nada… no voy a escaparme. Wesker…. Wesker… por favor… -Él negó con la cabeza. Entendía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Sherry pero no iba a dejar que caminara tan tranquila por ahí con un virus en su interior sin saber lo que podría causar eso.

-Lo lamento Sherry, pero son las normas

-Querrás decir que son tus normas… -murmuró con desprecio y resignación.

-Como lo quieras llamar –contestó zanjando el tema y la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo derecho. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por su agarre, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, las respuestas de Wesker le daban miedo. –Solo tendrás que estar un mes como mucho, y si todo va bien en dos semanas podrías salir–El corazón de Sherry dio un vuelco cuando escuchó eso.

-¡Y supongo que debo darte las gracias! –Wesker frunció el ceño y la apretó más.

-Pues deberías. –Se acercó a ella-No acostumbro a dejar en cuarentena a los soldados infectados, si vienen con un virus los hago eliminar o experimento con ellos, asique sí, deberías darme las gracias de que me preocupe lo suficiente para preferirte viva.

Sherry le miró a los ojos asustada, estaba tan cerca de él que podía verlos a través del cristal negro.

-….- jadeó por la impresión y le continuó mirando un par de segundos más. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando Wesker notó que Sherry no iba a enfurecerse más dejo de apretarla y sonrió levemente.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, pero esto es lo mejor –sacó una jeringuilla –Y ahora sé una buena chica –Sherry se sentó en la cama, suspirando fuertemente y dejo que Wesker le agarrara el brazo derecho de nuevo para extraerle sangre.

-Bien… -Le pasó una gasa con yodo y seguidamente le clavó la aguja. Sherry cerró los ojos y agachó un poco la cabeza mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de estar un mes encerrada en esa habitación, aunque por muchas vueltas que le daba la idea le seguía pareciendo igual de desagradable . –Ya está… -murmuró y le llevo la mano izquierda a la zona del pinchazo, para que se sujetara la gasa –Déjatelo así 5 minutos.

Se dio la vuelta recogiendo la jeringuilla y cuando se dirigió a la puerta Sherry se incorporó y se adelantó, poniéndose contra la puerta y cerrándole el paso.

-¡Por favor Wesker…! –Él le miró con cierta sorpresa –¡Por favor no me dejes, aquí, por favor…!

-Sherry, aparta –le ordenó con voz profunda.

-¡No! ¡No… no puedes dejarme aquí! ¡No puedes encerrarme como si fuera un animal!

-No te encierro como a un animal. Ya te lo he explicado. –Frunció el cejo y la apartó con brusquedad –Un soldado te traerá algo de ropa ¿quieres algo más?

-¡Quiero que te mueras! –gruñó descontrolada.

-Lamento no poder complacerte en ese deseo –La miró por última vez, con un brillo rojo en sus ojos y abandonó la habitación.

Sherry se abalanzó contra la puerta y comenzó a golpearla desesperadamente. Ella no quería eso, no quería decir eso, pero no quería estar encerrada y menos que el hombre al que amaba la hubiera encerrado como si fuera un animal en una jaula. Sentía su orgullo y dignidad por los suelos.

-¡Wesker! –Chilló, echándose a llorar sobre la puerta y dio un fuerte puñetazo -¡Wesker no me dejes aquí!

Wesker se fue caminando haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Sherry, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo oyendo más bajos, conforme iba distanciándose de la estancia, hasta que dejo de oírla gritar.


	7. Indefensa

Sherry ya llevaba recluida una semana en aquella habitación sin poder ver a nadie, ya que Wesker le tenía prohibido a los soldados que fueran a verla para otra cosa que no fuera el llevarle ropa, comida y artículos de higiene. Tan solo él iba a visitarla para examinar y seguir la evolución del virus, al final se había confirmado sus peores sospechas. Sherry tenía el virus en su interior, aunque por suerte estaba latente debido a la inoculación del antivirus, pero no se podía arriesgar a que se activara.  
>Suponía que con los días, su organismo terminaría destruyendo los resquicios del virus que aún quedaban dentro de ella, pero nada era seguro y todo era posible, por lo que llevaba un riguroso seguimiento de su estado físico con respecto a ese problema.<br>Para Sherry estaban siendo los peores momentos de su vida. Encerrada en una habitación, siendo sometida a continuos análisis y ni siquiera podía sentirse comprendida ya que la única persona que la examinaba la mayor parte del tiempo ignoraba su angustia.  
>Los primeros días los había pasado gritando y llorando, exigiéndole a Wesker que la sacara de allí pero con el paso de los días acabó dándose cuenta de que a él le daba igual que Sherry llorara, pataleara y le maldijera asique terminó por dejar de lado esa conducta, pues lo único que conseguía era sentirse peor y quedarse afónica, y tampoco era la mejor opción de todas.<br>Así pues, acabó resignándose a que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder y ya está. Ya estaba cansada de pelear contra Wesker, siempre acaba perdiendo mientras que a él no parecía afectarle nada en absoluto.

Ese día Sherry se levantó sintiendo un profundo odio hacia Wesker. Y ese odio la dejó sin hambre durante el desayuno y la comida. Sencillamente no podía tragar ningún alimento sintiéndose de aquella manera. Era demasiado frustrante estar encerrada una semana, sin contar que aún le quedan otras 3 por cumplir como mínimo.  
>Pensar demasiado en esas cosas le encogía el corazón y le provocaba ganas de llorar, pero se controló y no derramó ninguna lágrima. Se tragó sus sentimientos y los dejó aprisionados dentro de su interior, ignorándolos, quizás así pudiera sentirse un poco mejor.<br>Sherry llevaba todo el día sola, por la mañana y el mediodía había pasado un soldado con una bandeja de comida pero ella lo rechazó las dos veces secamente y no volvió a ver a nadie más. Aquello era una tortura. Wesker le había dejado un par de libros para que estudiara o leyera lo que quisiera y le había llevado su ordenador portátil, al menos para que tuviera algo con qué entretenerse pero estaba claro que aquello no era lo mismo. Ni era la comodidad de su cuarto ni la tranquilidad de saber que podía salir cuando quisiera.  
>Al menos debía estar agradecida por tener un pequeño baño y no depender de los soldados para tener que ir. Pero todo aquello era una mierda y apestaba. La única ventana que había no se podía abrir, solo tenía una pequeña abertura por arriba para que pasara el aire fresco.<p>

Sherry estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y sujetándose las piernas, pensativa, dejando que pasara el tiempo, aunque lamentablemente una persona nota pasar el tiempo más despacio cuando más se aburre y era su caso. Notaba como los minutos parecían horas y aquello la desesperaba, tan solo esperaba que llegara la noche para dormir y olvidarse de todo. Lo único "bueno" de aquello era que no tenía que madrugar exactamente, pero no compensaba nada.  
>Se había puesto un pequeño vestido, morado, para estar allí. Le cubría hasta justo por debajo del trasero, más bien era como una camiseta larga, pero en el escote tenía el corte de un vestido. Debajo solo llevaba la ropa interior negra e iba descalza. No pensaba arreglarse más para estar encerrada en aquel asqueroso lugar, ni siquiera se había peinado, y no pensaba hacerlo.<br>De repente alguien abrió la puerta y entró. Los primeros días cada vez que alguien entraba Sherry se abalanzaba e intentaba escaparse pero ya había comprobado que no servía de nada y a partir del cuarto día dejó de hacerlo.  
>Era Wesker.<br>Ella le miró desde el suelo y ladeó la cabeza, mascullando algo. Wesker se quedó frente a la puerta y la observó.  
>-Me han informado de que no has comido nada, Sherry.<br>Ella volvió a mirarle, con cara de pocos amigos.  
>-No tenía hambre… - murmuró.<br>-¿Por qué no?  
>-Cómo si te importara realmente… -Wesker pudo notar el tono de reproche y la verdad es que no la culpaba por sentirse así, pero frunció el cejo y la miró levemente irritado, comprendía lo que sentía pero no estaba para aguantar las quejas de una mocosa todo el día que ni siquiera comía por orgullo y más cuando realmente sí que se estaba preocupando por ella. Al fin y al cabo estaba atendiéndola y no la había matado, como habría hecho con cualquier otro soldado y no lo tenía en cuenta.<br>Aun así se mantuvo profesional y no dejó que esa irritación hiciera mella en él.  
>-Claro que me importa. Yo velo por tu seguridad –Sherry soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica y se incorporó, acercándose a él.<br>Wesker podía mentir mucho mejor, esa frase no se la creía pero sintió curiosidad y se puso frente a él, observándole. Estaba completamente serio, algo que no era de extrañar.  
>-¿Ah sí…? –Le preguntó ella sin creerle y arqueó una ceja. ¿Por quién la tomaba? Llevaba con él 6 años, sabía muy bien cuando intentaba utilizarla o manipularla y ahora mismo estaba segura de que solo quería calmar su malestar y no iba a seguirle la corriente. Estaba harta, y si tenía que aguantar todavía 21 días más prefería que Wesker dejara de jugar con ella de esa manera. -Entonces, ¿has venido para convencerme de que coma algo? –siguió sin creerle y no trató de ocultar esa actitud.<br>Wesker por el contrario sonrió levemente, para sí mismo y se acercó a ella.  
>-Sí, pero también he venido a tomar una muestra, ya sabes que tienes análisis. –murmuró y sacó una jeringuilla bastante más grande y gruesa de lo normal.<br>Sherry resopló. Lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. No había tardado nada en admitir qué era lo que quería realmente.  
>-¡Hmph...! –Retrocedió ofendida y miró la jeringuilla con desprecio, y después dirigió su mirada hacia su Jefe. –Estoy harta de que me pinches como si fuera tu maldita cobaya –Sherry comenzó a sentirse realmente utilizada por él, solo venía a visitarla cuando tenía que extraer muestras de su cuerpo y después se iba. Estaba segura de que las preguntas que le hacía, fingiendo que le importaba algo su estado, era meramente por una pequeña consideración. O tal vez era tan cínico que ni le importaba que Sherry se diera cuenta de que mentía.<br>-No te pincho como si fueras una cobaya, Sherry. Lo hago para controlar el virus y que no se extienda –contestó él sin inmutarse en absoluto, como si le diera igual que ella le creyera o no.  
>Se frotó el brazo derecho, donde solía pincharla y Wesker negó con la cabeza.<br>-Me temo que esta vez el pinchazo es en la espalda –Sherry abrió los ojos de golpe, atónita . Wesker adivinó por la expresión de la chica su disconformidad, algo comprensible, pero no le importó. Había ido para hacerle la punción y lo iba a hacer.  
>-¿En la espalda?<br>-Sí, necesito una muestra de tu médula. –Sherry se asustó mucho más y se recogió en sí misma, abrazándose cómo pudo mientras el miedo crecía en su interior. Rápidamente reaccionó y se apartó de su lado, marcando una distancia de seguridad.  
>-No… ¡No! ¡Wesker…! Eso es enorme…! ¡No necesitas hacerme es prueba, no es necesario! –le suplicó levantando el tono de voz, angustiada ante la idea de que le clavara una aguja de ese tamaño en la espalda.<br>Obviamente a él le daba igual que a Sherry le pareciera necesario o no, era algo que tenía que hacer, y hasta que no lo hiciera no se quedaría tranquilo, era la prueba definitiva, si el virus no había llegado a su médula espinal no habría nada que temer.  
>-Lo siento pero sí que es necesario. Si no opones resistencia te aseguro que te dolerá mucho menos –Wesker dio un paso hacia ella y entonces Sherry sintió el peligro como un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.<br>-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Estoy harta….! –sintiéndose desesperada y sin pensarlo si quiera se acercó a su lado y le empujó para atrás intentando sacarle de la habitación para que la dejara en paz.  
>A Wesker eso le empezó a sulfurar de verdad y sin ganas de ser considerado la aferró fuertemente por las muñecas, mientras fruncía el cejo, signo de que Sherry empezaba a agotarle.<br>-O lo hacemos por las buenas o será por las malas –le dijo con voz amenazadora y le presionó más -¿Qué es lo que prefieres? -Sherry se sentía muy impotente, pero no podía dejar que Wesker le hiciera aquello, iba a ser tan doloroso para ella…  
>-…-Le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, vacilando sobre lo que hacer, y finalmente forcejeó intentando librarse de su agarre, moviendo el cuerpo violentamente para soltarse de cualquier manera, ignorando su amenaza. –¡Sólo me quieres para experimentar! ¡Dices que yo soy distinta a los demás soldados, pero solo estás experimentando conmigo! –gritó encolerizada e intentó hacer fuerza para soltarse de nuevo.<br>Eso a él no le gustó nada. Odiaba que su alumna le gritara. Sherry debía obedecerle sin cuestionarle. Esos gritos le sacaron de sus casillas, parecía como si fuera a matarla y tan solo quería una maldita muestra de su cuerpo.  
>Cuando ya agotó su paciencia del todo la agarró con mucha más fuerza y la empotró contra la cama, poniéndola boca abajo, Sherry se intentó resistir pero fue inútil, Wesker era más fuerte y pesado que ella y en esa postura era imposible que pudiera hacer algo. Por si acaso, Wesker levantó una pierna y le aprisionó las suyas para que no se moviera. Aun así Sherry continuaba retorciéndose, intentando librarse por todos los medios ¿es que no se cansaba? No iba a poder contra él.<br>-Si te mueves mucho tendré que clavarte la aguja más veces, y te dolerá más, asique tú misma.  
>Sherry se dio por vencida, estaba claro que no iba a conseguir nada luchando contra Wesker. Se quedó boca abajo, con la cara pegada contra las sábanas, y los brazos flexionados, dejando las palmas pegadas sobre las sabanas también.<br>-Ah… -gimió con un hilo de voz, mientras notaba como los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas por la desagradable situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Respiró fuertemente y dejó que las lágrimas la inundaran. Sólo era el experimento de Wesker, y lo comprendió en ese instante. Desde que tenía 12 años, había empezado a mermarla mentalmente hasta destrozarla y se estaba dando cuenta ahora.  
>-Buena chica… -musitó en voz baja, aunque Sherry le oyó y continuó agarrándola con fuerza hasta estar seguro de que no resistiría más. –Trata de no ponerte nerviosa, o tendré que repetirla –de repente le subió el vestido que llevaba puesto, dejando ver su ropa interior y parte de su trasero.<br>Sherry abrió los ojos, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. Aquello estaba mal. Él la tenía totalmente indefensa y a su merced. Eso hizo que se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente.  
>Wesker observó la curvatura pronunciada de su espalda, ignorando sus sollozos, y de repente sintió un hormigueo. Sherry tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y parecía tan frágil en ese momento… Tomó aire, volviendo a la profesionalidad y acercó una gasa esterilizada a la zona donde iba a pincharla. No pudo evitar pensar que tenía su suave espalda.<br>-Bien… -Agarró de nuevo la aguja y la clavó con lentitud. Aunque por muy cuidadoso que intentara ser, Sherry se retorció y soltó un grito tremendo. Aferró las sábanas con fuerza, estrujándolas bajo sus dedos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y gritaba a la vez que Wesker iba presionando poco a poco hasta llegar a la columna.  
>-Te odio… -gimoteó Sherry mientras respiraba agitadamente y continuaba llorando, sin poder evitarlo, por todo el dolor que sentía y volvió a echar la cabeza hacia adelante, escondiendo su rostro, entre el pelo que le caía por la cara.<p>

A Wesker eso le molestó bastante, pues después de todo no le estaba causando ese sufrimiento por gusto. Los sollozos de Sherry no le gustaban, al contrario, le molestaban muchísimo hasta el punto de crisparle los nervios muchas veces, pero él, al contrario que ella si sabía controlar sus emociones y no sucumbió ante esa frase, sino que se mostró impasible.  
>-Si así te sientes mejor, ódiame cuanto gustes –le dijo y de repente le sacó la aguja de golpe, sin delicadeza alguna, por ponerse insolente con él.<br>-¡AAHHH! - Sherry sintió un dolor tremendo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Sintió como si mil cuchillas al rojo vivo se le clavaran desde el interior de su columna y quisieran abrirse paso a través de su piel para escapar.  
>Gritó fuertemente y acto seguido se echó a llorar por completo. Escondió aún más su cabeza entre los mechones rubios y continuó llorando desconsoladamente, notando el picazón del pinchazo latiéndole todavía en la espalda.<br>Wesker se incorporó y la miró.  
>-Gracias por la muestra, ahora pórtate bien y tal vez no tenga que pincharte más –sonrió de lado con un atisbo de malicia. Después se giró un poco para irse, no sin antes mirarla de reojo –Por cierto. Yo que tú no me movería al menos en 2 horas. Y ahora más te vale que comas o te inyectaré el suero por vía intravenosa.<br>-Déjame… -gimoteó, aun intentando respirar con normalidad. Wesker ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de colocarle el vestido, no. La había dejado allí medio desnuda y llorando, pisándole aún más la dignidad.  
>Se sentía indefensa y sin fuerzas por el pinchazo. Pero tenía claro que no quería tener a Wesker en su cuarto ni un segundo más, asique se levantó como pudo, desobedeciéndole y apoyó un pie en el suelo.<br>Nada más hacerlo y notar el peso de la columna sobre sus piernas, sintió un temblor seguido de un dolor que la hizo doblarse y caer contra el suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio completamente. Se dio un buen golpe, el muslo derecho fue el que se llevó la peor parte, junto con su rótula, pero le daba igual. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente humillada como para que algo así le doliera más, simplemente era bochornosa escena más que añadir a la lista.  
>Él la observó en el suelo. Sherry ni siquiera parecía tener intención de levantarse, pensaba quedarse allí tirada como un perro abandonado.<p>

No pudo permitir aquello.

Se agachó a su lado y la agarró de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse ya que Sherry tenía tan poca fuerza que si la soltaba volvería a caerse. Ella para no caerse se aferró fuertemente a la chaqueta de Wesker, pegando su cuerpo contra el de él para servirse de apoyo, rozándole mientras intentaba incorporarse.  
>Sherry era tan suave…<br>La tenía contra su cuerpo, totalmente pegada a su torso; y no la separó de su lado, dejó que ella continuara agarrándole de aquella manera, sin saber muy bien por qué, no la paró. Podía notar el calor que desprendía su joven alumna, podía notar el roce de su pierna desnuda y blanca contra su muslo, mientras ella buscaba la manera de mantenerse erguida y no caerse, y por supuesto podía notar sus pechos bajo ese fino vestido.  
>Y volvió a recordar la curvatura de su espalda.<br>Sabía que tarde o temprano, aquello conllevaría una escena embarazosa, en la que él se separaría y Sherry se sonrojaría avergonzada, pero en aquel momento el continuo roce que Sherry provocaba al irse incorporando, le pareció sumamente excitante y olvidó todo lo demás.  
>Incluso sus sollozos y su fragilidad le parecieron excitantes. Ella siempre había tenido una actitud sumisa ante él, que le hacía crecer su ego al ser consciente de que le necesitaba. Y en este momento ella le necesitaba.<br>-Wesker…. –murmuró Sherry con voz apagada- Te odio… te odio de verdad…. –le dijo con un tono realmente cansado y levantando la cabeza para mirarle.  
>Eso le sacó de su profundo ensimismamiento, haciéndole sentir bastante irritado y frunció el cejo mientras la miraba.<br>-¿Qué? –Sherry cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar con fuerza.  
>-Estoy harta de ti… -se apretó los labios, con rabia. Le dolía decirle aquello pero ya no podía más. –y de todo esto. De Umbrella… de verte todos días –Wesker comenzó a enfadarse por lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Quién se creía que era para espetarle nada?<br>-Sherry cierra la boca –le dijo con tono tajante y profundo, sonando amenazador, señal de que si continuaba la frase le daría su merecido.  
>-Eres…. –suspiró y le miró de nuevo –…eres un monstruo! –espetó con desprecio en la voz-¡Y te detesto! –ella sabía muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego al decirle aquellas cosas pero acababa de explotar. Lo que Wesker le había hecho no tenía perdón.<br>-Ya me has cansado–La agarró por las muñecas y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, pegándose a ella.  
>Ella jadeó pero esta vez no se calló.<br>-¡Hazme daño, me da igual!  
>-Te haré daño como sigas así. Y lo lamentarás, créeme. –Ella le miraba totalmente furiosa, estaba fuera de sí, sufriendo un ataque de histeria y Wesker la apretó más apretando los dientes<br>-¡Te he dicho que me da igual! ¡Estoy harta de que me trates así! –Se echó a llorar-¡De… que me hagas tanto daño! ¡Nunca has tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos! ¡Nunca te ha importado lo que yo quisiera…! –gritó con la voz rota y los ojos rojos.  
>Wesker la echó contra la pared y se puso por encima de ella, para dominarla más. Realmente ya no aguantaba más sus berrinches.<br>-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que tú quieres? –le exigió sintiéndose cabreado por aguantar este tipo de discusiones día sí y día también. A veces se preguntaba por qué la seguía teniendo a su cuidado.  
>Sherry no respondió, se limitó a mirarle a los ojos, mientras no paraban de caerle lágrimas, llegando incluso hasta su cuello, manteniendo las cejas fruncidas hacia abajo por el sollozo y comenzó a sonrojarse, a la vez que suspiraba intensamente.<br>-¿Tú que crees...? –le respondió al final con un hilo de voz, mientras lloraba con fuerza.  
>Entonces Wesker lo comprendió.<br>Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta y todo cobró sentido, como si aquellas piezas de repente encajaran entre sí. Esa respiración, ese sonrojo, ese llanto… esa pregunta...  
>"Sherry..."<p> 


	8. Enséñame

Aquello le dejó descolocado, aunque era algo que sospechaba. Pero darse cuenta de que era cierto le dejó sin saber cómo reaccionar durante unos segundos.

Miró a Sherry a los ojos.

Ella se sentía fatal. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago que le causaba un gran malestar, además estaba segura, por la forma en que Wesker dejó de gruñir, de que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya que se lo acababa de decir con la mirada.

Se sintió avergonzada y quiso dar marcha atrás, evitar toda esa conversación. Lo único que consiguió fue sonrojarse más.

-…-Wesker la observó un poco más y la soltó de las muñecas, dejando que Sherry se escurriera un poco hacia el suelo. Después se colocó bien el pelo y se dio la vuelta, para marcharse. –La próxima subida de tono será la última porque no duraré en matarte ¿queda claro? - Hizo una pausa, como si analizara la situación y después prosiguió - Y, lo creas o no preferiría no hacerlo porque te aprecio. -masculló.

En el momento en el que Wesker levantó el pie para caminar hacia la puerta Sherry reaccionó. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a por él, abrazándole por la espalda.

-¡Wesker…! –Pasó los brazos entre su cintura y le estrechó contra ella, abrazándole todavía más – ¡Lo siento…! ¡Lo siento muchísimo….! –Le dijo llorando, sintiéndose culpable y apretujándose más contra él, mientras que con las manos le agarraba del torso –Perdóname…. Por favor… -le suplicó y apoyó la cabeza contra su espalda, rozándole y acariciándole con la mejilla izquierda.

Wesker se giró hacia ella y volvió a mirarla. Nada más girarse, Sherry se lanzó contra su pecho y volvió a abrazarle, hundiendo la cabeza del todo, agarrándole con fuerza.

-Lo siento… -volvió a balbucear mientras subía la mano por su pecho y se apretaba contra él y de nuevo volvió a apretarse contra su cuerpo. Deseaba dar marcha atrás, deseaba pedirle perdón de mil formas distintas, pero solo podía abrazarle. No quería que Wesker se fuera y la dejara allí sola después de una discusión, eso la terminaría por hundir aquel día.

-Basta –Wesker no paraba de sentir como Sherry estaba acariciándole por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo su caliente y suave piel acariciarle el torso. Probablemente ella no se había percatado de que le acariciaba de una forma casi sexual y no pudo evitar sentir gusto por aquello.

Sherry empezaba a perder el control de sus acciones tocándole de esa manera, incluso separó las piernas levemente y rozó su muslo contra la rodilla de él, pero Wesker no la apartó. Le estaba excitando, y lo peor es que ella ni se estaba dando cuenta. Pero lo acabaría notando.

-No… - Giró un poco la cabeza, gimoteando todavía y le acarició sin darse cuenta con los labios. Soltó un gemido ahogado y siguió respirando fuertemente aún emocionada por el llanto.

-Para. Dios… –Él suspiró. No podía continuar con aquella situación, al final sabía que se le acabaría yendo de las manos. Si seguía rozándole de aquella manera no ocurriría nada bueno, pero Sherry continuó haciéndolo y le provocó un gruñido profundo.

Wesker la agarró de la barbilla, levantándosela.

Sherry era un pecado. Su pecado.

-Sherry… -Ella abrió los ojos y le miró.

Era demasiado atractiva... y demasiado joven. Era algo que siempre había pensado, no podía negar los atributos de Sherry, pero tampoco le había dado importancia, pues ella tenía edad suficiente para ser su hija. Sin embargo ahora la tenía pegada a él, frotándose y lo cierto es que en ese preciso momento, le importó muy poco sacarle 26 años a su alumna. Ya estaba en otro lado mentalmente. Le estaba provocando de una manera indescriptible y era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-¡…! –De repente Sherry le miró fijamente, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al notar la excitación de Wesker sobre su vientre. Suspiró temblorosamente, como si le costara expulsar el aire de sus pulmones y separó los labios con ganas de decir algo aunque finalmente se quedó callada - … -

No podía creerse que estuviera notándole de aquella manera. Eso hizo que se estremeciera y se apretara más.

Wesker se percató de que, obviamente Sherry acababa de notar su excitación y se inclinó hacia ella, con actitud dominante, empujándola contra la pared y dejándola casi pegada, sin espacio para respirar. Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cara, así como su respiración acelerada. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Posó su mano en la mejilla sonrojada de Sherry, excitándose más y la acarició con suavidad. La respiración de ella se aceleró.

-Ciertamente… eres la persona que más aprecio de este lugar. -Sherry pilló rápidamente el doble sentido de aquella frase y volvió a estremecerse. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era real, todo lo que estaba notando era cierto.

Ella le miró fijamente, estando aún apoyada sobre su pecho y de repente notó como un calor intenso le recorría las entrañas. Suspiró intensamente.

-…ya lo… noto… -murmuró casi en un susurro y esta vez fue él quien se pegó contra ella.

-Eso quería… -le susurró. Sherry frunció las cejas, sintiendo un deseo incontrolable que la quemaba por dentro como si fuera el mismísimo infierno, pero no se atrevió a actuar. Simplemente se quedó paralizada.

-Wesker…. –suspiró por fin, con torpeza y le agarró con fuerza de la chaqueta.

Antes de que Sherry pudiera hacer nada más, Wesker se arrimó completamente a ella. La aferró por ambas mejillas con su mano derecha, la llevó contra su boca y la besó, apretando sus labios contra los carnosos labios de Sherry, obligándola a devolverle aquel beso lleno de furia.

Al principio abrió los ojos al sentir los labios de Wesker, sorprendida, después se dejó llevar. Dejó que sus sentimientos y su deseo tomaran el control de su cuerpo. Wesker la besaba verdaderamente con ganas. Ella podía notar la respiración ligeramente acelerada de su Jefe, cada vez que se separaba para volver a besarla sentía la fuerte inspiración que precedía al beso y eso la derritió.

Era la primera vez que tenía a Wesker de esa manera sobre ella. Y le gusto demasiado. Para Sherry en ese instante el tiempo se paró y todo lo que había alrededor dejó de ser importante. Dejó de notar el pinchazo en la espalda y el dolor que había sentido aquella semana. Simplemente se esfumaron. Cada beso la aturdía más y más, como si se tratara de una droga para ella.

Notaba su fuerte cuerpo atrapándola, capturándola, sin soltarla ni un segundo y esa pasión que sentía proveniente de Wesker la derretía aún más que otra cosa.

En ese momento sólo se podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de ambos y el sonido de sus labios al besarse.

De repente, Wesker bajó las manos por el pecho de Sherry, notando su forma redonda y su volumen. Ella deseó que la estrujara, pero Wesker aún no tenía en mente llegar a eso; siguió bajando, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura y terminó agarrándola con fuerza, levantándola del suelo.

Sherry, instintivamente enrolló sus piernas sobre la cintura de Wesker y le aprisionó contra ella, pudiendo notar de esta manera la zona de su pantalón, lo que le provocó un suspiro, deseándole más que en cualquier otro instante de su vida. Todos sus pesares se habían desvanecido, el hombre que la hacía llorar tantos días de repente estaba acariciándola con una gran delicadeza y sintió un terrible estremecimiento desde el interior de su ser, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo como un calambre de placer.

Subió las manos hasta rodearle el cuello y tiró de él, acercándola de nuevo contra su boca, desesperada por abrazarle y besarle. Ahora que había probado el sabor de sus besos no se contentaría con menos, al menos esa noche no.

Cuando iba a besarle Wesker se detuvo, haciendo fuerza y la miró. Sherry mantuvo su mirada. Veía lo que ella trataba de hacer, quería llevar las riendas. No fue algo que le molestara en absoluto al contrario, le hizo sonreír levemente, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí dirijo yo… -susurró entonces la estrechó contra su tórax y volvió a besarla fogosamente, besando sus labios con desenfreno, mordiéndoselos, sintiendo el placer que Sherry le provocaba al notar los lametones que le daba con aquella pasión. -… no lo olvides –suspiró entre besos y tomó aire rápidamente para seguir.

Ella se apartó bruscamente y le miró a la boca con desesperación.

-Nunca lo olvido, Wesker… -jadeó abalanzándose de nuevo, cubriéndole de besos.

Wesker sonrió satisfecho.

La cama se encontraba detrás de ellos. Agarró a su pupila con firmeza por los muslos, mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello sin separar ni un segundo su boca de la de Wesker, respirando fuertemente y se dio la vuelta, avanzando hasta llegar al borde de la misma.

Sherry observó de reojo, pero estaba más pendiente de saborear los labios de Wesker que de otra cosa. Había soñado muchas veces con ello, había suspirado infinidad de veces en mitad de la noche por él y ahora le tenía pegado a ella, provocándole un hormigueo que la mataba del gusto.

Aun cuando debería estar odiándole por cómo la trataba normalmente, lo que sentía distaba mucho de ser odio. Ella le amaba por encima de todo y de todos, y ahora le amaba más que nunca. Deseaba arrancarle la ropa y morirse de placer junto a él.

Wesker la fue tumbando lentamente en la cama, sin dejar de besarla, mientras a su vez se iba poniendo sobre ella, presionándole con su cuerpo. Descendió las manos hasta el caliente vientre de Sherry, podía notarlo incluso con aquel vestido por encima y se lo acarició.

Cuando hizo eso el corazón de Sherry se aceleró por completo, imaginando lo que pasaría después y por un instante sintió pánico.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, Wesker estaba sobre ella, rozándola, besándola, acariciándola, dejándola en un estado de éxtasis, sin haber llegado si quiera al plato central. Era algo que Sherry llevaba deseando desde los 16 años, tenerle de esa manera, presionándola, sintiendo su peso empujándola hacia abajo, sintiendo su calor corporal, sintiendo su gran fuerza provocándola de una manera inhumana. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

Imponía. De cualquier manera que se mirara era un hombre que imponía. Cada vez que la tocaba, ella sentía un temblor de placer y miedo, derritiéndose, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Las caricias de Wesker causaban estrago en ella, dejándola una gran marca. Sherry sentía cada beso, cada caricia, cada aliento, quemándola en lo más profundo de su ser, dejando cicatriz.

Quería gritar.

Wesker sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretujándole el pecho a Sherry. Pudo notar como subía y bajaba rápidamente. Agachó la cabeza y la besó en el cuello. Sherry respondió con un gemido ahogado e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Wesker fue arrastrando sus besos hasta llegar la barbilla, después volvió a acariciarle la cara y noto como Sherry volvió a temblar.

Las manos de Wesker siguieron se deslizando más abajo de su vientre y los latidos de ella se hicieron más fuertes y rápidos. Notaba como la sangre le golpeaba en el oído y separó un poco las piernas para que se pudiera acercar mejor.

Él le acarició las piernas, agarrándoselas con fuerza, sintiendo su suavidad y contorno en su plenitud. Le encantaban las piernas de aquella chica y le apretó el muslo con ganas, estrujándoselo entre los dedos.

Ella ya no podía más, sentía la lívido por las nubes y a punto de traspasarlas y volvió a gemir de ansia. Se estaba deshaciendo completamente. De repente le apretó contra ella y fijó su mirada en sus labios.

Wesker sabía lo que quería, y no la hizo esperar, pues era lo que él mismo deseaba en ese instante. La sujetó por la mandíbula y volvió a besarla. Entre aquellos besos Sherry soltó un gran suspiro que excitó mucho a Wesker y comenzó a besarla con mayor efusión, lamiendo sus labios.

Sin dejar de besarla, Wesker se incorporó un poco, cogiéndola de la cintura y la elevó un poco sobre la cama. Después se separó y la miro sonriendo.

-Wesker… -suspiró ella sintiendo como su interior ardía. Él se quitó las gafas lentamente y volvió a sus brazos para besarla y acariciarla de nuevo. Pero no llegó a besarla aún, tan solo dejó sus labios rozando contra los de Sherry. Ella sin querer esperar más se alzó un poco y le dio un lametón seguido de un beso que llegó a estremecerle, pudo notar en cada pequeño apretón de sus labios la intensidad de los años que Sherry le había estado deseando. Su respiración era agitada, y las mejillas le ardían.

Frunció el cejo, sintiendo un escalofrío y la apretó más contra él. Aquella noche iba a hacer que Sherry sintiera todo lo que no había sentido los años anteriores. Le iba a devolver todo lo que ella le había dado hasta agotarla y extenuarla, hasta tenerla completamente para él. Hasta hacerla jadear su nombre.

La quería sólo para él. Y la tendría sólo para él.

Sin desprender sus labios, continuó bajando la mano hasta tocar la costura de su ropa interior Se quedó parado en aquella zona y después llevo la mano hasta el interior de su muslo, acariciándoselo suavemente. Después se dirigió hacia su entrepierna y arrastró la mano, acariciándola por encima.

Sherry dio un brinco, sintiendo como su cuerpo se retorcía de placer con cada caricia y Wesker sonrió al ver su reacción. Le costaba horrores no temblar, tenía una mezcla de miedo y expectación en el rostro que a Wesker le pareció tremendamente sensual.

De repente le agarró la ropa interior con ambas manos y tiró hacia abajo, dejándola tan solo con el vestido morado. Bajó la mirada hasta los muslos de ella y los acaricio con mayor intensidad.

-Ah…. –suspiró sonrojándose.

Subió la mirada de nuevo y le mordió el labio inferior, atrapándolo entre sus dientes, después le paso la lengua con lentitud, rozándole el labio y terminando con un lento pero intenso beso. Sherry le correspondió con ansia, mientras le abrazaba con fuerzas y flexionaba las piernas para que la pudiera desnudar del todo.

Terminó de quitarle la ropa interior y luego observó a su pupila sobre la cama. Ella separó un poco más las piernas y Wesker la miró.

-Sherry… -negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa y se lanzó a por ella, echándose encima. Pudo notar la pasión de Wesker, su cuerpo estaba realmente caliente y Sherry se estremeció.

Deslizó la mano, abandonando sus muslos y volvió a su entrepierna de nuevo. En cuanto la acarició ella sintió como se le retorcían las entrañas, y un calor sofocante creció en su vientre. Wesker continuó con las caricias y la miró a los ojos, comprobando cómo cada segundo que pasaba la cara de Sherry reflejaba más placer, y eso le lleno de una gran satisfacción.

De repente la frotó con intensidad, haciéndola arquearse bruscamente hacia atrás. Sherry resopló fuertemente. Le estaba gustando demasiado. Siempre había imaginado como sería el estar con él en esa situación, pero tenerle de verdad entre sus piernas superaba cualquier fantasía

Wesker alargó una mano y la sujetó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle, y como si hubiera podido leer en el interior de su mente le susurró con una voz tremendamente profunda y sensual:

-Esto solo es el principio…

Por un momento, Sherry se sintió en un sueño y solo pudo emitir un gemido ahogado. Después reaccionó, siendo consciente de lo que vendría a continuación y le agarró de la mano, parándole en seco.

Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, sin decir nada. Cuando Wesker por fin abrió la boca para preguntar por aquella actitud, Sherry se incorporó, quedándose de rodillas en la cama, haciendo que él se incorporara también con ella. De repente se apretujó contra su cuerpo, sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre Wesker prácticamente y le agarró de la chaqueta, tirando con fuerza, haciendo que se tuviera que agachar hasta la altura de ella, dejando que ambas bocas se rozaran.

-Wesker….

Él podía notar el aliento y la respiración nerviosa de Sherry. Entonces ella le miró con total deseo.

-Enséñame… -Le pidió en un susurro y le estrujó la chaqueta.

Nunca había pensado en el hecho de que Sherry pudiera provocarle de aquella manera como sentía que le estaba provocando ahora. Aquellas palabras… Wesker se maldijo así mismo. Sherry era demasiado excitante y su insinuación le trastocó en lo más hondo. En ese instante deseó empotrarla contra la cama y satisfacerla de todas las maneras posibles.

Luchó por no sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo, aunque tampoco le importó que su cara reflejara la satisfacción de oírla decir aquellas palabras. Ella continuaba mirándole con deseo y expectación.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres...?-le susurró excitado, inclinándose hacia ella, apartándole un mechón rubio echándoselo hacia atrás y la sujetó de la garganta, atrayéndola hacia su boca.

Fue un agarre, distinto. Sexual. No había acto violento en ello. Sherry le dedicó una mirada coqueta, mientras cerraba sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Wesker y soltó un fuerte suspiro, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

-Ajá...

Permaneció unos segundos con la boca pegada a la de su pupila, sintiendo su respiración contra sus labios y entonces la besó salvajemente. Ella se apretó totalmente contra su cuerpo, volviendo a sentir su dureza y se deshizo por completo, Después bajó la mano por el torso de su Jefe, acariciándoselo con intensidad.

Wesker sonrió de lado y entonces la sujetó con fuerza del brazo, tirando de ella e hizo que la mirara.

-Entonces harás todo lo que yo te diga. –sus ojos brillaron ligeramente y con la mano que tenía cubriéndola la garganta la agarró de las mejillas, apretándoselas y la obligó a mirarle.

Sherry le miró a los ojos de una forma muy coqueta, como nunca le había mirado y se mordió el labio, mientras asentía y después se quedó en silencio un par de segundos hasta que volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Qué quiere el señor Wesker que haga...?

Wesker le rozó el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar, arrastrándoselo levemente y sonrió con malicia. Aq


	9. Sin inocencia

Continuó mirándola unos segundos más y de repente dirigió la mano de Sherry hasta su pantalón, dejándola encima de la cremallera. Ella dejó la mano en aquel lugar, y Wesker la sujetó por la mandíbula, para que le mirara. No le dijo nada, pero Sherry comprendió lo que quería. Se sonrojó bastante, sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas de repente y le apretó con fuerza.

-Sí, Wesker… -susurró obedientemente. Entonces él la soltó, dándole completa libertad.

Con rapidez se arrojó a sus brazos y le besó efusivamente por el pecho. Con cada beso que le daba sentía que le quería más y más. Wesker sabía que Sherry estaba en un estado de éxtasis por la cantidad de emociones que su corazón estaba sintiendo en ese instante, y permitió que fuera más cariñosa que sexual.

Ella le agarró de la cremallera de la chaqueta y, sin dejar de besarle, tiró de hacia abajo, dejando el pecho de Wesker al desnudo. Pudo notar totalmente su calor y sintiendo que no dominaba su cuerpo le dio un lametón, mientras continuaba acariciándole.

Wesker echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del tacto de su pupila.

De repente Sherry bajó hasta sus pantalones y le besó por encima, rozándole contra su boca. Fue algo que Wesker no se esperó y le hizo gruñir del gusto, pero ella no paró. Continuó besándole y se lo empezó a desabrochar con ansia. No quería esperar más.

Una vez estuvieron desabrochados y pudo verle desnudo suspiró ahogadamente.

-Sherry-murmuró llamándola, percibiendo lo que iba a hacer, pero ella no le hizo caso. Entonces Wesker sintió cómo su boca le apresaba y exhaló el aire con intensidad –Sherry…

Era la primera vez Sherry que hacia aquello. No se lo había dicho, pero no hacía falta, sus gestos ya lo hacían por ella. Entonces se quedó pensativo ante el hecho de que él fuera el primero. Ciertamente no había nadie mejor que él mismo para ella.

Por un momento se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba Sherry deseando hacerle eso y se estremeció del gusto. Aunque era inexperta lo cierto es que le estaba haciendo disfrutar; pero Wesker ya había decidido, desde el momento en que Sherry le pidió que la enseñase, que iba provocarle el mayor de los placeres.

-Sherry-volvió a llamarla, esta vez con más autoridad y la agarró con fuerza de la cabeza, separándola y levantándosela, y la miro a los ojos.

Ella le miraba con los labios separados, deseando bajar de nuevo.

-Aún no –Sherry frunció el ceño.

-Déjame un poco más –intentó bajar de nuevo y Wesker sin saber por qué no se lo impidió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que ella continuara. Esbozó una sonrisa de placer y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

Pero llegó un punto en el que Wesker sintió que si continuaba no podría más. Agachó la cabeza, observando a su pupila y por un momento se preguntó si debía parar o dejar que siguiera, fue un fugaz pensamiento, pero le hizo dudar, aunque finalmente volvió a separarla.

Y entonces la empujó, tirándola contra la cama. Sherry le miró con sorpresa en el rostro, pero antes de poder quejarse Wesker ya estaba encima de ella, subiéndole el vestido y sacándoselo por la cabeza. Sherry levantó los brazos y le ayudó a quitárselo.

-Buena chica…. –murmuró y la envolvió en un apasionado beso. Le apretó los labios con fuerza y ella sintió un escalofrío. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Lo quería, quería ese momento y estaba a punto de suceder.

Wesker podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba, pero lo mucho que lo deseaba y no la hizo esperar más. Se colocó entre sus piernas, sintiendo cómo ella temblaba sin poder remediarlo y se las separó un poco más. Se acercó y Sherry jadeó, de repente estaba sintiendo el miembro de Wesker contra su entrepierna y aquello la volvió loca de excitación.

Él respiró profundamente, sintiendo el calor procedente del interior de los muslos de Sherry y después observó sus pechos. Entonces la miró de reojo y se acercó para besárselos.

Fue dirigiéndose poco a poco a su cuello y subió hasta su barbilla. No llegó a besarla, sino que la miró a los ojos unos segundos. Sherry pudo notar como la acariciaba con su entrepierna y le agarró del brazo, apretándole con fuerza.

Wesker sabía que tenía miedo.

-Te gustará-le susurró a los labios y la besó lentamente, calmando gran parte de los nervios que sentía en el estómago.

Y entonces la penetró.

Sherry hundió las uñas en el brazo de Wesker y gimió dolorida, pese a que no había entrado del todo. Respiró de forma agitada y cerró los ojos, notando una presión dentro de ella.

Wesker continuó con lentitud, no quería hacerle daño, aunque sabía que igualmente era algo que le dolería tal y como estaba comprobando. Volvió a los labios de su pupila y los apretó contra los suyos, mientras seguía empujando a medida que la besaba fogosamente.

Poco a poco Sherry se fue acostumbrando y le devolvió el beso con ansia, lamiéndole el labio inferior. Aún le costaba creerse que Wesker le estuviera haciendo aquello, apenas dos horas antes la había tenido echada contra esa cama, jadeando, por algo muy distinto. La situación pudo con él. No, mejor dicho, Sherry pudo con él y con su control. Era algo que por supuesto él jamás admitiría, pero en su fuero interno lo sabía, había caído rendido en la tentación.

Wesker sintió cómo el cuerpo de Sherry iba cediendo, y la volvió a penetrar, esta vez completamente y con algo de fuerza. Ella se retorció y gritó, había sido bastante más doloroso y por un momento quiso parar y llorar, pero Wesker la agarró de la barbilla y la miró:

-Después de este punto todo mejora-le susurró al oído y de nuevo empujó dentro de ella.

Volvió a respirar intensamente, aunque a medida que él la empujaba el dolor se iba disipando y continúo con un movimiento constante, sintiendo como cada vez podía moverse mejor en su interior. La sujetó por los muslos, alzándole las piernas hasta la rodilla y Sherry se estremeció, observando a Wesker penetrándola una y otra vez, y sintió como su mente se desvanecía. En aquel instante sólo podía estar atenta a ese hombre.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Sherry comenzó a notar un pequeño placer en su interior, creciendo con cada roce, tanto por fuera de su cuerpo como dentro y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás. Llevó las manos hasta la espalda de Wesker y le apretó contra su pecho, estrujándole y le clavó las uñas. Sintió lo fuerte y dura que era. No tenía pensado actuar de forma dominante, pero le quería pegado contra ella.

-Te dije que mandaba yo… -respiró.

-Me… me gusta desobedecerte a veces…-susurró ella intentando controlar su voz, y se mordió el labio mientras fruncía las cejas del gusto que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Wesker la observó unos segundos, y de repente entró con intensidad, provocando que Sherry se volviera a arquear, soltando un fuerte y largo gemido.

-Lo sé –respondió por último y aceleró el ritmo.

Ambos se acercaban al clímax.

Sherry se sacudió con violencia sobre la cama. El pelo se le había humedecido del calor que sentía y el placer le recorría las piernas como un relámpago, provocando que volviera a gemir. Lo intentaba contener, mordiéndose los labios, pero el placer atravesó su boca con furia. Él se acercó a sus labios.

-No lo reprimas, lo has estado esperando –Wesker deseaba oírla gemir. Cada gemido, cada suspiro, cada espasmo que Sherry sentía, le pertenecía. Era dueño de su placer. En ese instante sintió que ella le pertenecía más que nunca y ese pensamiento le excitó más, aumentando la intensidad.

Entonces ella le arañó la espalda. Esta vez no se contuvo, pero gemir no era suficiente, necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera y hundió las uñas todo lo que pudo.

Wesker gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho, disfrutando.

Los gemidos de Sherry se fueron volviendo más cortos e intermitentes. Wesker notó cómo a su pupila se le cortaba la respiración y jadeaba. Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Wesker separó su rostro del de ella, para contemplar su cara cuando llegara, quería disfrutar de su expresión, pues se podría decir que era suyo, su creación.

Sherry abrió los ojos y se retorció, con expresión placentera mientras le arañaba con más fuerza. Se sentía descontrolada. Entonces le apretó contra ella todo lo que dio de sí su cuerpo y gritó.

-¡WESKER…!

Oír aquel orgasmo excitó a Wesker de tal manera que no aguantó más, provocándole el suyo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a gruñir.

Sherry le miro embobada y jadeando, le agarró de la nuca, atrayéndole hacia ella para besarle. Wesker se dejó llevar y le correspondió abriendo la boca y lamiendo su lengua, entre besos.

Ella estaba completamente agotada; aún tenía el pulso acelerado y el cuerpo ardiendo, mientras que Wesker sólo estaba algo sudado y respirando hondamente.

De repente se separó de sus labios y le besó tiernamente en la barbilla. Fue un beso lento, pero profundo. Wesker percibió su actitud, pero lo encontró normal. Sabía que gran parte de su estado era fruto del enamoramiento y del deseo que había albergado hacia él durante tanto tiempo y que por fin pudo demostrarle.

La miró de reojo, Sherry tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y el pelo mojado. No paraba de jadear, moviendo su pecho hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada fuerte respiración y sonrió satisfecho al verla extenuada.

Wesker le acababa de quitar cualquier pequeño rastro de inocencia que quedara en ella, aunque supuso que eso a Sherry no le importaba en absoluto. Al menos en ese momento no.

Se echó a un lado y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sherry le hizo sitio y rápidamente se abalanzó a su pecho, acariciándoselo. Él, mientras tanto, miró al techo, pensativo, mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente dejando que el sudor se enfriara y le bajara la temperatura. Sherry subió hasta sus labios de repente y le besó y soltó una pequeña risita.

Estaba contenta. Y no era para menos.

Wesker la observó de nuevo y la sujetó por la nuca, mientras le devolvía el beso con calma.

-Te dije que te gustaría – sonrió coqueta y asintió, mientras pasaba una pierna entre las de Wesker y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera, mientras le observaba embobada. Él le echó el pelo hacia atrás y se acercó besarle el cuello. Sherry sintió un hormigueo y se le puso la piel de gallina.

No sabía qué pasaría después, que consecuencias acarrearía lo que había sucedido, pero en ese momento poco le importó. Tenía al hombre que amaba en su cama, besándola y era en lo único que podía pensar. Qué viniera después carecía de interés.

Wesker la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla y se quedaron en aquella postura unos minutos, recuperando las fuerzas, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues al cabo de unos 20 minutos la PDA de Wesker emitió un pitido. Ambos giraron la cabeza para mirarla. Sherry levemente fastidiada, pues sabía que eso significaba trabajo sí o sí, y él se iría.

No podía hacer nada, pese a lo que había sucedido Wesker seguía siendo su superior y ella no se sentía con confianza para pedirle que se quedara, pues sabía con toda seguridad que no lo haría.

-¿Sí? –respondió Wesker y escuchó atentamente. –No. Iré yo. –Volvió a quedarse callado –Bien –cuando terminó de hablar se giró hacia Sherry.

Ella ya sabía lo que le iba a decir y ladeó la cabeza, sin querer discutir, no tenía derecho a ello, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor.

Wesker miró la PDA y después se separó de Sherry, incorporándose y vistiéndose.

-Tengo trabajo –la observó de reojo y pudo notar como ella torció el labio con desilusión. En verdad se lo decía por cortesía, pero bien podría haberse levantado y marchado sin despedirse, no acostumbraba a ponerse romántico con las mujeres y a quedarse con ellas en la cama, y Sherry no iba a ser una excepción.

Pero ella, ciertamente había sido distinta, tanto por ser la más joven como por la relación que mantenían. Wesker no había mentido al decirla que la apreciaba. A su manera, pero lo hacía.

Termino de vestirse y se colocó los mechones de pelo que se le habían echado adelante por el calor y el movimiento. Después se colocó las gafas y se giró de nuevo hacia Sherry, que se había quedado en la cama, cabizbaja, sin rechistar.

-Sherry-se acercó a su lado y la sujetó por la mandíbula. Ella le miró desde abajo y entonces Wesker la besó. Se estremeció y quiso abrazarle, pero sintió que no debía, ya no estaban en un momento apasionado y se contuvo.

Se separó lentamente de sus labios y ella se los relamió, mirándole embobada. Wesker sonrió levemente y asintió. Se dio la vuelta, cogió la muestra de la jeringuilla y fue hasta la puerta.

No llegó a poner las manos encima cuando oyó a Sherry corriendo y metiéndose rápidamente entre él y la puerta, tal y como había hecho un par de horas antes, para cerrarle el paso. Lo cual no servía para nada y ambos lo sabía. Si Wesker quería marcharse lo haría, estuviera Sherry en medio o no.

Frunció el ceño confuso.

-Quédate… -le miró a los ojos, con desesperación –Quédate por favor

-Te lo he dicho Sherry, tengo trab…-no pudo terminar su frase al ver que ella se dejó escurrir por la puerta, quedándose a la altura de su pantalón. Alzó la cabeza y le miró.

-Quédate… -le susurró poniendo sus manos sobre la entrepierna de Wesker y le empezó a desabrochar el cinturón.

Aquello a Wesker le excitó demasiado, pero ahora no podía, le estaban esperando, aunque se mentiría a sí mismo si no admitía que lo deseaba. Pero debía ser profesional. La agarró de la cabeza bruscamente, provocando que Sherry gimiera levemente por el tirón y la separó.

-Ahh…. –gimió.

-No. Sherry, para. Es una orden. –la miró a los ojos y para su sorpresa ella sonreía, lo cual le molestó, ya que aquella sonrisa significaba que le tenía calado.

-Tú no quieres que pare… -Wesker contrajo el rostro. Maldita insolente. Pero no la detuvo, y de nuevo volvió a sentir la presión de su boca sobre él y suspiró por el placer.

Frunció el ceño y apoyó una mano en la puerta, mientras la observaba. Ella aceleró el ritmo y Wesker jadeó. Cuanto más la miraba más lo disfrutaba. En ese instante pudo asegurar con seguridad que nada volvería a ser igual.

Sherry, aquella chica a la que cuidó desde que era una niña; a la que había educado, cobijado y alimentado, ahora estaba delante de él, realizando actos de exasperada pasión. Sí, nada volvería a ser igual.

Si Wesker hubiera sido un hombre normal, con toda probabilidad empezaría a sentirse culpable, pero él no era un hombre normal, y pensar en lo ocurrido solo le provocaba placer y satisfacción. Sherry estaba a sus pies, literal y metafóricamente y aquello le gustaba.

No iba a tardar mucho más, estaba creciendo por momentos y cerró el puño que tenía apoyado en la puerta, apretándolo con fuerza hasta que ya no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más y dejó que el placer le invadiera por completo.

Sherry se sorprendió y le miró sonriendo, desde aquella postura. Tiró de sus hombros, incorporándola y la observó.

Realmente no sabía ni qué decir.

-Eres incorregible-soltó al final, seriamente, pero conteniendo una sonrisa. Sherry sonrió, aunque Wesker pareciera serio ella sabía que le había gustado y se sentía satisfecha.

Wesker le acarició la barbilla con suavidad y después le dio un beso.

-Ahora debo irme-ella asintió y esta vez no le retuvo más. Se echó a un lado y dejó la puerta libre, mientras Wesker terminaba de colocarse la ropa.

Él la abrió y después miró por última vez a su pupila, aún seguía desnuda. Ella le miraba completamente extasiada Wesker echó un vistazo a su cuerpo y sonrió, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación.

Después se marchó, dejando a Sherry sola de nuevo, aunque esta vez no estaba disgustada ni mucho menos.


	10. Reflexión

Wesker salió de la habitación con una expresión seria en su cara. Nadie podría haber descubierto lo que acababa de vivir con Sherry y de eso se trataba. Nunca le había gustado que sus empleados intimaran en la central y desde luego jamás habría permitido que ninguno de ellos mantuviera relaciones sexuales estando en cuarentena. Acababa de saltarse sus propias normas de una manera increíble, pero era el Jefe, y nadie iba a cuestionarle.

Caminó hacia una sala del laboratorio y se lavó las manos para no contaminar nada. Después dejó la muestra de la médula ósea de Sherry dentro de una probeta, que guardó en una cámara frigorífica.

En ese momento no tenía tiempo para analizar nada, por culpa de Sherry ya llegaba tarde, pero en realidad no se quejaba. Había sido una buena pérdida de tiempo.

-Muy buena pérdida… -masculló para sí mismo recordando a su pupila arrodillada ante él. .

De repente, estando en aquel laboratorio y pensando en Sherry, recordó a William Birkin. Había sido su colega desde los 18 años y se preguntó cómo le sentaría saber lo que le había hecho a su hija esa noche. Seguramente entraría en cólera y querría matarle. Y no era para menos, Wesker era incluso mayor que su padre.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír de satisfacción.

Acostarse con Sherry no era algo que tuviera planeado, desde luego, pero disfrutó mucho llevándola al éxtasis. Ciertamente se podría decir que nunca había visto a su pupila tan entregada.

Terminó abandonando el laboratorio y fue al área de armamento. Allí le esperaban varios HUNK algo impacientes. Wesker siempre era puntual y esta vez había tardado bastante, pero por supuesto ninguno de ellos le preguntó acerca de su retraso. Sencillamente si tu Jefe es Albert Wesker no le cuestionas en nada. Si no quieres morir, o servir de experimento, claro.

-Bien ¿qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó apareciendo ante ellos. En verdad le habría gustado quedarse más tiempo con Sherry, aún tenía mucho que enseñarle a su joven pupila.

Un HUNK se acercó.

-Señor, han llegado ya –Wesker asintió y HUNK le condujo a la entrada.

Había 3 trailers aparcados en el primer nivel. Wesker necesitaba conejillos de indias para experimentar con el parásito y la única forma que había era secuestrando a gente anónima. No es que le importara mucho la vida de esa gente, porque no le importaba en absoluto, pero debía ser cuidadoso y no levantar sospechas en la zona donde estaban asentados, o les crearía problemas. Claro que si se le presentaban demasiados siempre podían trasladarse a otra de las centrales.

Wesker los observó y sonrió. Poco a poco su imagen de un mundo perfecto empezaba a cobrar forma. Aún era muy temprano para ver resultados, pero Wesker confiaba en sus aptitudes y estaba seguro de conseguirlo.

-Mantenedlos sedados y llevadlos a las dependencias. Quiero un equipo de científicos por cada grupo de 12 personas y un informe detallado.

-Si señor –HUNK asintió con gran profesionalidad y no preguntó nada más. Después, se acercaron varios soldados más, y empezaron a trasladar a aquellas personas hasta los laboratorios.

Wesker decidió quedarse un rato más para dirigirlo mejor, pero antes se acercó a uno de los soldados.

-¿Señor?

-Ve al laboratorio y asegúrate de que la señorita Birkin cena –Algo le decía en su interior que esta vez no rechazaría la comida. Sonrió de lado y el soldado le miró extrañado, y después se fue.

Sherry se había puesto la ropa de nuevo y se había aseado un poco, era muy tarde pero no quería que, si Wesker volvía a aparecer, la viera sucia y despeinada.

Se sentía extasiada, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a notar los besos y las caricias de su Jefe y eso le provocaba un estremecimiento en el vientre. Había estado dando vueltas por toda la habitación sin parar, intentando aclarar qué era lo que sentía realmente.

El primer sentimiento que reconoció fue la obvia alegría y emoción. Su corazón aún estaba acelerado pero ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

No tenía ni idea de cómo le hablaría ahora. No sabía si debía actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido o intentar algo más. Era consciente de que para Wesker no había sido algo tan importante como para ella. Wesker la deseaba sexualmente, lo había comprobado, pero no románticamente. Eso no cambiaba, y le dolió un poco pensar en este hecho. No es que se hubiera hecho emociones pero lo cierto es que sentirse correspondida de aquella manera la había hecho completamente feliz. Se había sentido mejor que en ningún momento de su vida.

Lo único que tenía claro era que se moría por volver a besarle, había sido mejor que cualquier fantasía que ella hubiera tenido en la cabeza con respecto a Wesker, y no podía evitar querer más.

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron suspirar profundamente. Se había derretido con él, Wesker le había provocado el mayor placer de su vida y cerró los ojos, recordándolo.

Sintió como se acaloraba y se tuvo que abanicar, notando que el deseo crecía dentro de ella. Volvió a suspirar con intensidad. Ahora mismo su enamoramiento estaba en al pico más alto en una escala y se iba a volver loca, no sabía de qué manera controlarlo pero sentía que la quemaba por dentro. Lo único que quería es que Wesker entrara y volviera a hacerla gemir de aquella manera.

De repente la puerta se abrió y ella miró expectante.

"¿Wesker?" pensó.

Pero para su desilusión era un soldado. Ella resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Le observó de reojo y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bandeja con comida, entonces relajó el rostro. Estaba realmente hambrienta y por orgullo no había comido.

-Órdenes de Wesker –el soldado dejó la comida en una mesa y Sherry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Wesker había recordado que ella tenía hambre y eso le gustaba. No es que fuera algo importante, pero a ella le hizo feliz interpretarlo como que se preocupaba.

En cuanto el soldado se marchó Sherry fue rápidamente a por la comida y se la llevó a la cama. Por primera vez en todo el día tenía ganas inmensas de engullirla.

Cuando terminó de comer, apartó la bandeja y se acercó a la ventana. Ya había anochecido completamente. Se apoyó en el cristal y observó el paisaje durante unos minutos. Le empezó a echar de menos. Ella sabía que posiblemente esa noche ya no se pasaría por ahí pero le echaba de menos, le amaba más que nunca.

De repente se dio cuenta de que se sentía terriblemente cansada, no se había percatado en todo el día pero estaba agotada y bostezó. Sabiendo que el resto de la noche estaría sola se metió en la cama, arropándose con la sábana y se recostó de lado, apoyando su cabeza bajo su propio brazo, mientras no podía evitar pensar en todo lo acontecido.

Wesker había abandonado la zona de armamento y estaba en su despacho privado, meditando. Se dijo a sí mismo que no pensaría en ello pero era imposible no pensar, las imágenes le golpeaban en la cabeza como si fuera un bate de beisbol.

Se había acostado con Sherry, su pupila, su aprendiz. La persona que le iba a revelar algún día y en quién más confiaba. No era una mujer cualquier a la que no fuera a ver nunca más. A ella la iba a ver constantemente y la conocía muy bien como para saber lo que iba a sentir Sherry. Aquello tendría consecuencias.

Querría más. Más de lo que él le podía dar, porque Wesker no la amaba. Estaba claro que cuando ambos estaban tan entregados Sherry no pensó en esas consecuencias, y para que mentir, él tampoco. Pero ahora, con la cabeza fría lo pudo ver con perspectiva.

Acababa de abrir la caja de pandora. Antes podía mantenerla a raya, ahora no podía pretender que Sherry actuara como si nada hubiera ocurrido y menos cuando se veía a la legua lo que se le pasaba por la mente a esa chica. No podía trazar una raya cuando ya la había sobrepasado de aquella manera y en cierto modo tampoco sabía si quería hacer esa separación de nuevo. Perderse entre las piernas de Sherry le había gustado demasiado, no lo podía negar. Demasiado para no sentirse tentado de nuevo, pero sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor era que aquello no se volviera a repetir.

Por encima de todo era su superior, y tener ese tipo de encuentros con Sherry solo les perjudicaría. Acostarse con ella había sido un error. Un delicioso y placentero error.

Suspiró.

Sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, aquello no iba a salir bien de ninguna manera, pues era consciente de que después de haberse acostado con ella, no podría volver a mirarla igual. A esa chica la había criado él mismo, no podía ladear la cabeza y simplemente ignorar lo que le había hecho.

No podía mirarla a los labios y fingir que no se estaba imaginando a Sherry bajando de nuevo por su pecho y pidiendo que se quedase con él de aquella forma. Ese pensamiento le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de complacencia. Fuera un error o no, no negaría que le había encantado. Pero el problema seguía estando ahí.

Sin haber tomado ninguna decisión al respecto, decidió dejar de pensar en aquel tema, al menos por un rato, y se levantó, dirigiéndose al laboratorio para examinar la muestra de Sherry.

Era bastante tarde, y la mayoría de la gente ya estaba durmiendo, a excepción de los soldados que vigilaban las áreas correspondientes. Mejor así, Wesker no se quería encontrar con nadie. Aún necesitaba pensar en todo y con gente alrededor preguntándole lo único que pasaría es que acabaría irritándose.

Llegó a la zona de análisis, donde había dejado la muestra. No había casi nadie. Tan solo un guardia de seguridad con una AK-47 que al ver a Wesker se puso recto y asintió como saludo militar.

Wesker no le hizo caso, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Entró en aquella sala y se puso una bata blanca. Entonces sintió nostalgia por aquellos años en los que trabajó con William. Recordó el momento en el que mataron a Marcus. Fueron buenos tiempos.

Se terminó de colocar la bata y se lavó las manos. Después se colocó unos guantes quirúrgicos y procedió a examinar la muestra.

Sinceramente esperaba que todo estuviera en orden, Sherry ya tenía suficiente con el virus G, el cual aún no controlaba del todo y no sabía usar en su beneficio. Otro virus más supondría en el mejor de los casos volver a entrenarla desde el principio, y en el peor coger una pistola y volarle la cabeza si terminaba convirtiéndose en un monstruo como ocurrió con su padre.

Asique esperaba que ese virus hubiera desaparecido de su organismo.

Estaba casi seguro de que era lo que ocurriría. El virus G que poseía Sherry era de los virus más fuertes que había, incluso era superior al T. Y tenía una gran regeneración, ya lo había comprobado cuando llegó infectada del helicóptero. Su teoría era que el G impediría que el otro actuara y acabaría destruyendo, pero por supuesto no podía asegurar nada hasta haberlo analizado.

Colocó la probeta en una bandeja de cristal, sujetándola y extrajo un poc**o** con una jeringuilla, que luego echó sobre un pequeño soporte de cristal. Lo puso bajo el microscopio y se quitó las gafas para ver mejor.

Sonrió al ver lo que sucedía.

Tal y como se esperaba, el virus G había destruido al otro por completo e iba regenerando las células dañadas.

-Increíble… -sonrió de nuevo y por un momento pensó que Sherry era perfecta. Allí donde había fallado William, convirtiéndose en un horrible monstruo, sin control sobre sí mismo, Sherry podía usar el virus en su beneficio. Curando sus heridas y daños internos a una velocidad increíble, sin sucumbir ante él.

Desde luego hizo bien en hacerse cargo de ella hace 6 años. De otro modo habría terminado en una familia mediocre, con un virus increíble echándose a perder. Wesker la podía potenciar al máximo, y convirtiéndola en un ser más perfecto todavía.

Iba a enfocarse en ella completamente. En ese momento tuvo claro que le enseñaría a usar todas y cada una de sus habilidades y sería como él mismo.

Guardó el resto de la muestra en la cámara frigorífica y abandonó aquella sala, mientras se ponía las gafas de nuevo, cubriendo sus ojos completamente. Se quitó los guantes, pero la bata se la dejó puesta un rato más. Le recordaba los momento de su juventud en el centro de formación de Umbrella.

Se preguntó si debía sacar a Sherry de cuarentena ya o esperar a mañana. Posiblemente ella estuviera dormida y en caso de que no fuera así, estaba seguro de que se le encontraría viviendo en otro mundo. Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que ella aún estaría excitada y emocionada por todo lo ocurrido, y no era para menos.

Wesker era muy consciente de lo que sentía Sherry por él. Siempre supo que era la persona más importante en su vida, aunque lo cierto es que no se imaginaba que le amara de aquella manera.

Sospechaba que Sherry se sentía atraída por él pero en cierto modo lo encontraba normal, ya que su pupila sufría un poco del síndrome de Estocolmo. Podría tratarla fatal cuantas veces quisiera, y ella seguiría yendo con él. Por supuesto a Wesker no le interesaba maltratarla de forma gratuita y sin motivo, no sacaba ningún beneficio de aquello, pero se daba cuenta de cuando ella sufría por su culpa.

Y anoche pudo comprobar su teoría, dándose cuenta de lo enamorada que seguía de él pese a todo lo que la había hecho pasar.


	11. Tentación

Algo despertó a Sherry de golpe.

-¿Hmm….?

Abrió los ojos, desorientada y medio dormida y reconoció a Wesker. Estaba de pie, frente a ella. Eso la puso nerviosa. Era la primera vez que le veía desde ayer. Por un momento se sintió culpable. Luego recordó lo placentero que había sido para él y eso la hizo suspirar.

-Wesker… -murmuró incorporándose y se frotó los ojos mientras intentaba contenerse un bostezo, aunque finalmente se les escapó.

Él la observó durante unos segundos.

Sherry se sonrojó un poco ante su mirada y esbozó una sensual sonrisa. No es algo que hiciera adrede, pero no podía controlar sus reacciones cuando estaba con él. Era una reacción que Wesker, ciertamente, se esperaba.

No podía ocultar el placer que le provocaba recordar haberle besado de una manera tan fogosa y haber sido correspondida. Wesker seguía siendo Wesker, su Jefe, pero también había sido su amante la noche anterior y no podía eliminar aquello. Ni quería.

-Recoge tus cosas.

-¿Eh? –Sherry le miró a los ojos de repente. Wesker se acercó a ella y eso le puso más nerviosa todavía.

-Recógelas. He analizado tu muestra, no hay rastro del virus, asique he decidido quitarte la cuarentena. –La observó detenidamente y ella le miró embobada. Por un momento Wesker se sintió irritado con el empanamiento de Sherry.

-Sí, Wesker –respondió asintiendo y dirigió su mirada a sus labios. Deseó besarle. Recordó la fuerza de Wesker al penetrarla sobre aquella cama, cómo la hizo jadear y retorcerse. Incluso sin cerrar los ojos se lo podía imaginar, frente a ella. Se moría por repetirlo.

Rápidamente se alejó de él, para poder tranquilizarse y se dispuso a recogerlo todo. Guardó la ropa en una bolsa de equipaje y vio, de reojo, como Wesker iba hacia la puerta.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó extrañada.

-Te esperaré fuera, si no te importa –murmuró y salió de la habitación.

Ella no comprendió por qué hizo eso, pero le sentó algo mal.

Terminó de recoger y se aseó rápidamente, tampoco quería hacerle esperar más de lo necesario. Se colgó la bolsa al hombro, en la que llevaba dentro todos los libros y la ropa, y dejó el portátil allí. No le apetecía cargar con él y seguramente un soldado se lo llevaría a la habitación.

-Estoy lista.

Wesker se giró y la miró. Sherry iba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados combinados con unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y llevaba una camiseta sin tirantes sdel mismo color, ajustada. Se había dejado el pelo suelto.

Tenía cara de sueño, y ni siquiera estaba peinada. Pero le pareció atractiva.

-Bien –dijo al fin y caminó con ella hasta salir de esa área.

-¿Ha pasado algo en mi "ausencia"? -Wesker la miró de reojo, sin pararse.

-Nada importante. Han llegado los sujetos para los experimentos. –Sherry asintió y continuó caminando a su lado.

Wesker estaba totalmente frío con ella. Quería que la empotrara. Quería que de repente se parara y la empotrara en mitad de aquel pasillo, quería sentirle dentro de ella de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento la acaloró bastante.

-Sherry –ella dio un respingo.

-¿Si?

-Quisiera pedirte discreción sobre lo de anoche –se volteó un poco para mirarla mejor y se paró. Ella también se detuvo y sonrió coqueta.

-Por supuesto Wesker… -murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio.

No era algo que fuera a contarles a los demás. Sherry era muy discreta y no le gustaba hablar de sí misma y obviamente no iba a ir comentando por la mansión sus relaciones sexuales con el Jefe.

-Bien. Espero que lo entiendas –ella asintió y Wesker la observó en silencio. De repente se empezó a sonrojar y se volvió a morder el labio con una pequeña sonrisa. Wesker decidió parar de intimidarla de aquella manera. Estaba claro que Sherry estaba en otro planeta ese día. Lo cual era normal.

Él sonrió de lado y prosiguió caminando. Sherry le siguió.

Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación y entraron. Ella se sintió aliviada al ver su cuarto de nuevo. No había comparación entre el suyo y aquel en el que tuvo que permanecer una semana. Aunque haber estado encerrada, había tenido su lado bueno.

Sonrió coqueta, pensando en eso. Era consciente de que él ya se había percatado del embobamiento que sufría esa mañana, pero no podía evitarlo. Saber que Wesker la deseaba le retorcía las entrañas de placer. Él volvió a observarla con curiosidad. Sherry llevaba todo el día en una nube.

-Bien. Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi despacho. –Hizo el amago de empezar a darse la vuelta cuando Sherry dio un paso hacia él y le agarró de la camisa. No quería que se fuera. Wesker se quedó quieto y la observó sin decir nada.

Era ahora o nunca, sabía que si Wesker se iba de su habitación sin tan siquiera haberlo intentado le costaría más. Ya estaba siendo frío con ella, pero aún podía romper aquella barrera, si dejaba que pasaran los días él se iría distanciando. Wesker no tenía por costumbre mantener relaciones sexuales con sus alumnas en cuarentena y aquello le tenía que haber hecho reflexionar.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba pensando aquel hombre, pero sintió que la seguía deseando.

Ella le contempló durante unos segundos, pegándose un poco contra su cuerpo y entonces separó los labios. Le miró embobada y Wesker no pudo evitar mirar hacia su boca y recordar el momento en el que Sherry descendió y…

-Bésame… -le susurró con dulzura.

Estaba intentando seducirle, no lo hacía adrede, pero que no podía evitar actuar así. Wesker había provocado que ella se sintiera terriblemente atractiva para él. Sabía que aquello acabaría ocurriendo y era precisamente lo que intentaba evitar. No podía caer en aquello, no con Sherry.

Ella debía ser únicamente su pupila.

Pero en verdad lo que su mente deseaba era agarrarla y quitarle esa camiseta ajustada, pero no debía. Se dijo así mismo que era un error, y Wesker aprendía de sus errores, no podía permitirse llegar a ese punto de nuevo.

-No-respondió con seriedad y la separó de su pecho. Después frunció el ceño y la contempló–… lo que pasó anoche no volverá a ocurrir.

Pero Sherry no se iba a conformar con esa respuesta, No se lo creía. Esa noche Wesker la deseó por completo y ella lo sabía. Pudo comprobarlo en su propia carne. No era la clase de hombre que gemía, pero le oyó suspirar y gruñir y jadear. Y por supuesto sintió como la había besado con gran deseo. Estaba claro que la noche anterior disfrutó.

-¿Por qué no…?

Le preguntó acariciándole el torso y fue bajando la mano. Sabía que jugaba con fuego haciendo aquello. En ese instante Wesker la agarró con fuerza por las muñecas y se las levantó, acercándole a él. Sherry gimió ante el brusco movimiento y por la inercia se quedó pegada contra él.

Wesker pudo notar la respiración caliente de Sherry sobre su barbilla, y se cuestionó si realmente quería mantener aquella actitud fría con ella. Ella le miró con lujuria, sintiendo que no podía más, y bajó un poco la cabeza, besándole por la zona de la nuez. En aquel momento toda su reflexión se vino abajo.

-Te estás buscando problemas conmigo, Sherry –Gruñó con un tono de voz amenazador pero no la apartó, sino que dejó que continuara con aquello.

-Quizás quiero buscármelos… -murmuró sensualmente y Wesker se estremeció. Entonces llevó las manos hasta sus mejillas y volvió a separarla violentamente, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, de una sacudida. Tenía sus labios prácticamente rozando contra los de ella.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo…-respiró.

Entonces se echó contra ella y la besó con furia. Fue tanta la fuerza que utilizó que Sherry se fue para atrás. Si no fuera porque Wesker la estaba agarrando de la cabeza posiblemente se hubiera caído al suelo.

Wesker notó como ella perdía un poco el equilibrio y bajó una mano hasta su espalda, sujetándola. Ella gimió dolorida, ayer el pinchazo no le dolía, pero hoy tenía un pequeño moratón; pero le dio igual, y nada más gemir le sonrió y continuó besándole.

Volver a sentir los labios de su Jefe apresándola de aquella forma, con tanto furor, la dejó sin aliento durante bastante tiempo.

Wesker sabía que aquello no podía terminar bien de ninguna manera. Alimentar el amor de Sherry a base de sexo solo provocaría que ella quisiera que Wesker la amara y eso terminaría por destrozarla.

Pero no pensaba parar. Si quería meterse en problemas con él, no se lo iba a impedir, era cosa suya. Al fin y al cabo ya era mayor de edad y sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

-Vas a acabar muy escaldada…

Le susurró entre besos y la sujetó de la nuca, arrimándola contra su boca, hasta notar la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos propios. Sherry aún no era capaz de verlo, pero aquella extraña relación la acabaría destrozando de una manera atroz. Sabía perfectamente que llegaría un momento en el que Sherry necesitara sentirse amada por él.

-Me da igual… -susurró ella y le atrapó el labio inferior, tirando de él con suavidad. Por supuesto que en ese momento le daba igual.

-¡Sherry, hablo en serio! –la separó de su boca y la miró a los ojos. Quería dejarle muy claro que Wesker no iba a darle el amor que ella quería. Para Wesker era simplemente sexual. Sherry le atraía morbosamente y su cuerpo reaccionaba.

-¡Te he dicho que no me importa…! –le espetó con desesperación y volvió a besarle.

Wesker gruñó, Sherry le sacaba de sus casillas. Podría asegurar, casi con toda certeza, que en ese momento la odiaba. Sentía una mezcla de irritación y excitación que no pudo comprender. O quizás fuera que el hecho de que Sherry le atrajera de esa forma lo que le molestaba.

-Te arrepentirás… -le susurró con voz profunda mientras la besaba y entonces la empujó contra la cama fuertemente. Ella perdió completamente el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Respiró fuertemente ante la sorpresa. Wesker apoyó la rodilla sobre el filo de la cama y fue echando encima de ella

De repente la sujetó por las mejillas, apretándoselas y la miró. Se dijo así mismo que no volvería a hacer eso con ella y sin embargo de nuevo ahí estaba. Y le dio igual.

-Ahh… -ella suspiró embobada y se acercó a su boca para besarle pero Wesker le paró, apretando sus mejillas y echándola hacia atrás. Sherry sonrió. De repente él le separó las piernas y alzó su rodilla hasta dejarla presionándola contra la entrepierna de Sherry y apretó. Ella suspiró fuertemente.

Apretó con más fuerza, provocando que Sherry se arqueara hacia atrás y cuando volvió a relajarse empezó a mover las caderas con suavidad y lentitud.

Wesker sonrió al notar su movimiento y bajó una mano hasta el pie derecho de Sherry y le agarró de la pierna, flexionándosela. Entonces, se fue a por su bota y se la sacó con fuerza. La tiró contra el suelo sin cuidado alguno y miró a Sherry de reojo.

-Esto no lo necesitas…

Ella se mordió el labio, observándole. Hizo lo mismo con la otra bota de la chica y después la dejó descalza. Se fijó en que llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de colores. Por una fracción de segundo fue consciente de lo joven que era Sherry, y lo mayor que era él. Y de nuevo le dio igual.

-Quiero un beso…

Le pidió ella con una sonrisa y Wesker levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-No.

Sherry frunció el cejo y se incorporó para intentar besarle pero Wesker la empujó contra la cama de nuevo y se puso encima de ella, apresándola, para que no se moviera más. Sonrió perversamente. Le iba a hacer sufrir. Iba a provocarle hasta lo más profundo de su ser, hasta que sintiera completa desesperación por él. Quería ver en sus ojos el deseo por besarle.

-¡Bésame!

Repitió mirándole más ansiosa y, viendo que ella no podía incorporarse, levantó las manos para capturarle y acercarle a ella. Pero de nuevo la paró, tirando de sus muñecas, aferrándoselas y la echó de nuevo contra la cama. Ahora sí que la tenía apresada.

-Te he dicho que no.

Le respondió con voz profunda y se quedó observándola un par de segundos. La mirada de Sherry se movía constantemente, mirándole a ambos ojos, una y otra vez. Después frunció las cejas hacia abajo y abrió la boca, emitiendo un gemido ahogado. Ella le miró a los labios y en ese momento Wesker pudo asegurar que Sherry se moría por besarle.

Dejó de agarrarla una de las muñecas para poder quitarse las gafas y su pupila aprovechó aquel instante para agarrarle del cuello. Pero con una velocidad increíble dejó las gafas sobre la cama y volvió a agarrarla.

-No me desobedezcas –frunció el cejo con tono amenazador, apretándola, y después sonrió de lado. Le encantaba tener el control. Y presentía que en el fondo Sherry adoraba que él se comportara de esa manera.

Se acercó a su redonda barbilla, sin llegar a besarla y la rozó con los labios, mientras descendía por su cuello. La piel de Sherry se puso de gallina y soltó un fuerte suspiro, mientras luchaba por liberarse. Continuó bajando y cuando llegó a su pecho se detuvo. Ella contuvo la respiración y dejó de moverse.

Se preguntó si debía besárselos. No quería satisfacer ese deseo de Sherry aún, quería que creciera lo suficiente hasta volverla loca, y finalmente no se los besó. Se separó un poco de ella.

-¡Wesker…! –él no pudo contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que le provocaba ver su reacción.

De repente le quitó las manos de encima, y cuando Sherry iba a abalanzarse la aferró por la cintura y la cadera y le miró sin decirla nada un par de segundos. Ella se quedó parada y se acercó de nuevo a besarle. Era lo que Wesker estaba esperando. Justo en el momento en que empezó a estar demasiado cerca, la apretó y le dio la vuelta, dejándola boca abajo en la cama. Gimió sorprendida e intentó girar la cabeza para verle, pero la tenía bien sujeta.

-No te molestes querida.

La excitación de Sherry iba en aumento. Aquello la estaba matando, pero mentiría si no reconocía que le gustaba.

Wesker se sentó sobre sus muslos y le aprisionó las piernas a conciencia. Entonces tiró de la camiseta de Sherry hacia arriba y la obligó a subir los brazos para sacársela. Se quedó en sujetador. Por supuesto hubiera preferido verla por delante, pero si la volteaba poniéndola boca arriba intentaría besarle de nuevo.

Volvió a ver su espalda y se la acarició. Aún tenía el moratón del pinchazo, pero era bastante pequeño. Poco a poco fue bajando la mano por su trasero y oyó como Sherry soltaba una risita coqueta. De repente bajó la mano por sus muslos y la presionó. Sherry dio un respingo y dejó de reírse, para gemir por el sobresalto. Wesker sonrió complacido. Volvió a apretar y comprobó como ella iba agarrando el edredón mientras suspiraba con fuerza.

De repente le bajó los pantalones y la dejó tan solo con la ropa interior. Era negra y bastante normal, no parecía encaje, aunque ciertamente no se imaginaba a Sherry llevando ropa de encaje en ese momento.

Ella torció la cabeza y le miró completamente con deseo, entonces Wesker le apretó más.

-¡…! –Sherry rápidamente bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra la cama. Parecía que cada que vez que ella le suplicaba con la mirada un beso, Wesker decidía "castigarla" de aquella forma.

Estaba logrando que se derritiera por completo. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero el caso es que lograba tenerla a su merced.

Wesker se agachó un poco y se inclinó para descalzarse. Llevaba puestas unas botas con cremallera. Después se apretó contra Sherry y ella pudo notar su excitación; se tuvo que aflojar el cinturón y desabrochar el botón para estar más cómodo. Eso a Sherry le hizo suspirar y estremecerse.

Calculó que el interior de su pupila estaría al rojo vivo y decidió que ya era suficiente. Estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de caramelo y la dio la vuelta.

Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio, lo que le provocó una sonrisa con maldad. Después bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos y, notando como le golpeaba la sangre en la cabeza se echó contra ella, apretándola totalmente contra la cama y la besó salvajemente.

Le presionaba los labios con fuerza, y la obligó a separarlos, besándola todavía con más saña. Llegó incluso a morderla entre aquellos besos y después deslizó su lengua y buscó la de Sherry.

Bajó las manos de nuevo hasta sus pechos y se los acarició. Aún llevaba el sujetador puesto pero no fue un problema para él en absoluto. Sin dejar de besarla, estiró una mano hasta su espalda, tiró del broche doble y se lo quitó del todo. Notó como su pecho ardía y después volvió a acariciárselo con ambas manos.

Sherry se inclinó hacia atrás y suspiró con intensidad, al notar como Wesker la acariciaba.

De repente se incorporó de cintura para arriba y se acercó a su camisa. Él no se lo impidió. Era negra y lisa, y la llevaba remangada hasta los codos. Sherry se mordió el labio de forma traviesa y empezó a desabrochársela mientras continuaba besándole.

Cuando terminó de desabrochársela sonrió y se separó de los labios de su Jefe, yendo hacia abajo y le dio un lametón. Wesker cerró los ojos, sintiéndolo y estiró los brazos, quitándose la camisa del todo.

Sherry le miró desde abajo y deslizó el lametón hasta su boca, finalizándolo con un ardiente beso. Aquello a Wesker le pareció el sumun de su erotismo y la echó contra la cama bruscamente. No dejó ni tan si quiera que se incorporara.

-No te muevas… -

Le susurró al oído y ella asintió, mirándole embobada. Sherry seguía empanada, pero ahora mismo poco le importaba. Wesker le separó las piernas y se puso entre ellas; después descendió la mano y terminó de desnudarse.

Ella le miró y suspiró. Wesker percibió como Sherry le miraba y suspiraba y aquello le hizo crecer su ego. Sonrió de lado, con un toque de maldad y de repente agarró a su alumna por la ropa interior. Pudo comprobar como estaba visiblemente menos nerviosa que la noche anterior, lo cual era lógico. Aun así, a medida que se acercaban al momento central sus nervios iban a aumentando.

Tiró de la ropa interior y la dejó completamente desnuda. Después la observó unos segundos. Mentiría si no admitiera que alguna vez, al verla con el traje de combate ajustado, había intentado imaginarse su cuerpo. Pero por supuesto ninguna imagen mental era equiparable a tener a Sherry debajo de él, desnuda y excitada.

Wesker se pegó a sus piernas y ella tragó saliva y respiró fuertemente, y como la noche pasada, volvió a penetrarla.

Sherry contuvo la respiración para después soltarla con intensidad y se abalanzó sobre Wesker, agarrándole del cuello y tirando de él, pegándole contra su pecho, para poder besarle mejor. Él iba a decir algo, seguramente querría recordarle quien mandaba pero Sherry no le dejó hablar, continuó besándole de aquella manera.

Volvió a dolerla, ya que su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado, pero no fue tan intenso como la primera vez. Tampoco estaba tan nerviosa, pero sentía un hormigueo en el estómago. Era una mezcla de dolor y placer, aunque aún no hubiera llegado al placer físico extremo, el simple hecho de ser consciente de que Wesker la estaba penetrando y sentir sus caricias y besos la mataba del gusto.

Era lo que siempre había querido. En aquel momento sintió que no necesitaba nada más.

Esta vez Wesker fue más intenso, al ver que Sherry parecía gozar y empleó una fuerza mayor. La agarró de las piernas e hizo que su pupila se las enrollara por la cintura.

Después de varios movimientos, Sherry comenzó a suspirar con fuerza sin poder evitarlo. Era demasiado placentero y el solo hecho de ser consciente de que Wesker le estaba provocando ese placer en su propio cuarto le hacía sentir un estremecimiento en su interior que la acercaba cada vez más.

Wesker apretó su boca contra la de ella y la besó, aunque pudo notar como a Sherry le costaba devolverle el beso con aquellos suspiros tan fuertes que padecía y decidió bajar hasta su cuello. Lo cierto es que él también sentía un gran placer pero sabía contenerse más, además ahora no estaba en la sala de cuarentena, ni siquiera en la habitación de Wesker, sino en la de Sherry, es decir en el pasillo central de la sala de descanso. Podrían oírles. Es más, era algo que ocurriría probablemente y Wesker disfrutaba con ello, pero no podía convertir esos encuentros con Sherry en la comidilla de la central. Debía ser algo privado, únicamente entre ellos.

-Sherry…

Respiró entrecortadamente, pero ella no le respondía, estaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo en que Wesker la empujaba y jadeando fuertemente. De repente bajó una pierna y arrastró su pie con fuerza por el edredón, mientras doblaba los dedos, al sentir un pinchazo de placer recorrerle las extremidades.

Wesker miró de reojo a esa pierna y se la agarró con fuerza, separándosela más y la empujó con mayor intensidad.

Entonces Sherry se volvió loca y comenzó a retorcerse. Wesker previó que no le quedaba nada y le tapó la boca con la palma de su mano fuertemente, ahogando gran parte de los gemidos de ella. Sherry abrió los ojos y le miró sorprendida, aunque enseguida comprendió que en aquel lugar la oirían.

Aferró la mano de Wesker con una suya y le clavó las uñas, a medida que el placer la invadía completamente. Él también se estremeció junto con ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras ambos disfrutaban del orgasmo.

Nada más alcanzarlo, Wesker le apartó la mano y volvió a besarla. Sherry estaba jadeando como si acabara de terminar el más duro de todos los entrenamientos.

Ella respiraba con tanta fuerza que comenzó a dolerle la garganta al tragar, de las grandes inspiraciones que tenía que hacer. Wesker la observó, sin cambiar de postura durante un par de segundos y se sintió orgulloso de haberla dejado tan agotada.

-Mmmm…-Sherry esbozó una sonrisa placentera mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando los últimos segundos previos al clímax y le dio un pequeño espasmo.

Tenía el pecho completamente mojado por el sudor, pero a Wesker no le importó, se agachó y comenzó a besárselo. Ella puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le acarició el pelo. No sabía si debía hacer esas cosas con Wesker, ya que acariciarle era más bien un acto romántico, pero probó a arriesgarse.

La observó de reojo mientras hacía aquello. Vaciló sobre si dejarla o pararla. Consentir que ella actuara así solo contribuiría a que esa falsa ilusión de ser correspondida amorosamente fuera más fuerte.

Wesker aún no sabía cómo tratarla respecto a eso. No quería ser frío con ella en la cama, pero era consciente de que pasarse de la raya implicaba enamorarla más. Dañar los sentimientos de otra mujer en esa situación no le habría importado lo más mínimo, pero Sherry era distinta. Wesker no era un hombre del que fuera fácil enamorarse, más bien al contrario, y ver a una mujer enamorada de él era extraño. Quisiera o no, se sentía implicado con aquella. La había criado. Parte de su personalidad era la propia personalidad de Wesker.

Pero tampoco podía darle algo que él no sentía, y después de aquel fogoso encuentro, se dio cuenta de que el camino que estaba tomando su relación no era el mejor. No quería que ella cogiera demasiadas confianzas.

Mientras tanto, Sherry le miraba, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su cara, esforzándose por controlar su respiración, que poco a poco iba volviendo a la normalidad. Wesker se percató de su mirada y la agarró de la muñeca con algo de brusquedad, dejándose caer sobre la cama, y haciendo que Sherry cayera sobre su pecho también. Nada más hacerlo acarició su espalda desnuda y parte de su pelo, mientras miraba al techo, pensativo.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, su rostro se volvió frio y serio, sin darse cuenta. Escuchó a Sherry suspirar y la miró de reojo durante unos segundos. Tenía el cuerpo resplandeciente por el sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Estoy agotada… -murmuró ella, sintiendo pesadez en los párpados.

Sonrió levemente, satisfecho al oír aquello, pues no era para menos y volvió a mirar hacia el techo.

Sherry alzó la cabeza para mirarle y sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de besarle. Intentó controlarlos, pero pudieron con ella y finalmente se incorporó un poco, llegando hasta la boca de su Jefe y le besó con mucha lentitud, saboreando sus labios.

Wesker volvió a observarla de reojo, frunciendo levemente el ceño, mientras sentía los cálidos labios de su pupila sobre los suyos; pero no le correspondió el beso esta vez. Sencillamente no iba a hacerlo, ya no estaba invadido por el deseo como antes y no quiso besarla. O más bien, no quiso que ella pensara que podría besarle y ser correspondida siempre que quisiera.

Esta vez le había conseguido seducir por completo, pero aquello se iba a acabar. Él controlaba la situación y la relación, no Sherry.

Por supuesto Sherry se dio cuenta.


	12. Consecuencias

Sherry abrió los ojos sin dejar de besarle, extrañada, y en ese instante se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. Wesker la estaba mirando con seriedad, como si le hubiera besado en el momento más inoportuno y no le hubiera gustado.

-…-

El silencio se adueñó de los dos durante unos instantes y enseguida ella lo comprendió.

Aquello dañó su orgullo. Sabía que no eran una pareja, pero jamás imaginó que Wesker la rechazaría de aquella manera aún en la cama, y ni tan siquiera podría reprochárselo, pues la había avisado de que no esperara nada más aparte de sexo. Pero le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón tener que sufrirlo.

Entonces se separó bruscamente de su boca y ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder. No quería mirarle más, no quería que él contemplara su rostro y viera reflejado el despecho en sus ojos. Sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Wesker dejó de mirarla, y siguió mirando al techo. Aunque Sherry era inexperta, lo cierto es que había conseguido agotarle un poco, y decidió quedarse allí hasta que la sangre le volviera a la cabeza por completo. Realmente no le apetecía moverse y no iba a irse de la habitación solo por haberla hecho sentir mal. Además, sabía, que si se levantaba para irse, con toda seguridad Sherry estallaría en lágrimas, desbordada por la vergüenza y el malestar, intentando arreglarlo de algún modo.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo fruncir el cejo.

Mientras tanto Sherry le miró de reojo, sin comprender qué había de malo en un miserable beso. Separó los labios y suspiró con temblor, no sabía que decir, y sintió que lo mejor era no abrir más la boca.

Apartó la mano del pecho de Wesker con suavidad y se acomodó ella también, poniéndose de lado, pero sin llegar a agarrarle. Tan solo dejó que su pómulo chocara contra el brazo de Wesker y escondió la cabeza.

Intentaba no pensar en nada, pero la vergüenza se apoderó de ella por completo, no comprendía nada y no se sentía con el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Wesker ya que la respuesta posiblemente le doliera aún más. Así pues, decidió hacer como que nada había sucedido, al menos hasta que su orgullo no pudiera más y se lo reprochara, que seguramente sería pronto, dado el genio que tenía.

Poco a poco sintió como el sueño iba venciéndola, había dormido poquísimo y por culpa de Wesker no había podido descansar, y acabó durmiéndose.

En cuanto Sherry se quedó dormida, Wesker se giró hacia ella, observándola con detenimiento. Sabía que se había pasado negándole aquel beso, pero también sabía que se le terminaría pasando con el paso de los días y no se preocupó demasiado por este hecho, además así sería mejor, estaba algo agotado y no le apetecía tener que oír sus quejas.

Y siguió observándola durante unos segundos. Su respiración era lenta, Wesker estuvo seguro de que estaba en la fase profunda del sueño asique le costaría más despertarse. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo aunque su piel ya estaba enfriada por el sudor.

Si tenía que decidir a quién de sus padres se parecía sin duda diría que a Annette, tenía la nariz afinada como ella, la cara de William era algo más vasta. Y también había heredado sus labios, aunque los de Sherry eran más carnosos. Si, desde luego se parecía bastante a su madre, pero a Annette siempre la había recordado con una expresión muy fría en la cara, que su hija desde luego no tenía.

El pelo era del mismo color que el de William, quizás un poco más claro.

Tener a Sherry de aquella manera, tan dormida y tranquila le hizo pensar mejor en todo lo ocurrido. Ahora no se pondría a gritar, ni a reprocharle, ni haría nada que a él le crispara los nervios, tan solo era Sherry dormida.

Era agotadora cuando se enfadaba, pero Wesker sabía que en parte era su culpa, pues él la había arrastrado a esto. Si simplemente se hubiera negado a acostarse con ella por segunda vez todo se había enfriado, pero lo único que hizo fue avisarla de cosas que a Sherry le importaban los más mínimo en aquel momento de pasión.

Wesker era demasiado egocéntrico y egoísta para pensar en el bienestar de Sherry por encima del suyo.

-Bien…

Murmuró para sí mismo, y agarró a Sherry por la cintura con suavidad. Sin darse cuenta, ella se había vuelto a abrazar a Wesker, estando dormida. La incorporó con lentitud y se levantó de la cama.

Volvió a observarla, profundamente dormida y sonrió levemente ante el hecho de despertarla, pero finalmente descartó la idea y la apartó de su cuerpo del todo, dejándola recostada sobre la cama.

-Tal vez otro día, querida…

Cuando Sherry se despertara y no se encontrara a Wesker a su lado le sentaría bastante mal, pero no era algo que le importara realmente.

Wesker se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y se puso bien la ropa y por ultimó se calzó.

Miró a ambos lados, en busca de las gafas y las encontró en el suelo, encima del pantalón de Sherry. Al menos su ropa había amortiguado la caída. Le habría molestado mucho que se le hubieran rayado y más por culpa de un acto fogoso.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo fruncir el cejo con molestia, él era una persona muy disciplinada y severa, y Sherry le estaba haciendo perder la compostura y eso no le gustaba nada.

La volvió a mirar de reojo, oyéndola roncar con suavidad y después siguió vistiéndose.

Se puso las gafas, alzando la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, como siempre hacía. Aunque algunos mechones se le fueron hacia adelante irremediablemente, pero no se preocupó demasiado por ello.

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió con cuidado.

Nada más cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta se topó con Steve. Se maldijo así mismo, pero en seguida rectificó. Sin duda, había hecho muy bien en taparle la boca a Sherry cuando gemía. Era imposible que Steve viniera extrañado por los gemidos, pues se los había ahogado a conciencia.

Pero era indudable que Steve le había visto salir del cuarto de Sherry. Ya se imaginaba a lo que venía.

-Wesker.

Se acercó a él, con paso acelerado y Wesker se giró un poco hacia Steve, aunque levemente fastidiado por tenerse que parar a hablar, teniendo a Sherry desnuda tras la puerta. Sabía que aquel chico no iba a traspasar la puerta en su presencia, pero no podía controlar los movimientos de Sherry al otro lado de la habitación y no le extrañaría nada que ella sí saliera de su cuarto con tan solo una sábana.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Llevo buscándole toda la mañana.

-¿Y bien?

El tono de Wesker era levemente impaciente. No soportaba tener que hacer dos veces la misma pregunta. No quería los detalles de cuánto tiempo había estado buscándole, sino que le contara lo importante de una vez.

-Pues, ehm… -Steve sintió la irritación de Wesker y se quedó bastante cortado. Aunque no era algo extraño verle tosco, pero siempre era difícil conversar con alguien así -Señor, me preguntaba acerca del estado de Sherry.

Wesker le miró con curiosidad, aunque gracias a las gafas de sol Steve no pudo percatarse de aquella mirada.

-Desde que entró en la cuarentena no he vuelto a saber de ella y ahora que le he visto salir de su cuarto me preguntaba si ya había regresado.

Frunció levemente el ceño y le miró a través del cristal oscuro.

-Sherry está perfectamente. Hoy mismo le he levantado la cuarentena y la he traído a su cuarto para que siga descansando.

Steve siempre se había llevado bien con Sherry, al principio la consideraba una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar y sintió que necesitaba protegerla, pero poco a poco fue comprobando que ella solo quería que su benefactor fuera Wesker en todos los sentidos.

Sherry nunca se lo había dicho, pero Steve estaba prácticamente seguro de ella amaba a su Jefe. Al principio no lo entendió pero al cabo de unos meses terminó aceptando que la gente no elige de quién enamorarse.

Steve no sentía nada amoroso por Sherry, seguía viéndola como a una hermana, pero le costaba asimilar que alguien viera algo que se pudiera amar en Wesker. Le respetaba y en cierta medida le admiraba, pero no estaba ciego, Wesker era un perturbado capaz de matar a sus soldados si le cuestionaban una orden. Wesker no era una persona noble, ni humana ¿Qué podía tener para que Sherry le amara? Ella no era superficial, podría sentirse atraída por su físico, pero incuestionablemente había algo en su personalidad que le atraía de una forma casi enfermiza. Su Jefe era un monstruo, y estaba seguro de que ella, pese a todo, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, y aun asía seguía queriéndole.

Era una mala persona. Un psicópata. De eso no tenía duda.

Además, consiguió que Sherry odiara profundamente a Claire y Steve seguía sintiendo algo por ella, por lo que no era plato de buen gusto oír a Sherry despotricar sobre la mujer que la había salvado en Raccoon City. Y era muy triste ver que su corazón se había llenado de odio hacia ella, pues Claire la trató como si fuera su madre, y sabía que Sherry debía de estar atormentada ante el hecho de que la abandonara. Estaba seguro de que Wesker utilizó este hecho contra ella, influenciándola y manipulándola.

-Eso es genial –Steve sonrió animado y se dirigió a la puerta. Algo que Wesker ya se esperaba, pero no iba a dejar que entrara.

-Alto–le dijo con voz autoritaria –Ha pasado una semana en un habitáculo, sometida a constantes pruebas, asique no la molestes, necesita descansar.

Maldito Steve.

-S-sí señor, disculpe. –Le miró con una falsa sonrisa que ambos no se creyeron, pero bastaba para que Steve se callara y no entrara en la habitación de Sherry. Que luego pensara que Wesker era un hijo de puta desagradable le daba completamente igual.

Aun así Steve se extrañó un poco. Sabía que Wesker, de preocuparse por alguien era de Sherry, pero le pareció curioso que tuviera tan en cuenta su estado físico. Por supuesto no preguntó nada al respecto y no entró en la habitación. Pero le preguntaría a Sherry cuando se encontrara con fuerzas.

Steve miró hacia la habitación de Sherry y después volvió la vista hacia Wesker. Este último llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, pero estaba seguro de que le estaba observando, asique desistió, tampoco quería cabrear a su Jefe.

-No importa. –

Wesker se quedó plantado de brazos cruzados sobre la puerta y esperó a que Steve se diera cuenta de que molestaba y se fuera.

No tardó demasiado en percatarse.

-Iré a la sala de entrenamiento –

Wesker no se fiaba demasiado. Si Steve volvía 10 minutos después para investigar y se encontraba a Sherry desnuda en la cama acabaría relacionándole con él, y no podía permitirse aquello. Necesitaba un margen de tiempo superior.

De repente avanzó y se acercó a Steve. Ya encontraría la manera de mantenerle ocupado y lejos del cuarto de Sherry al menos durante un par de horas.

-Deja eso para luego, tengo un trabajo para ti.

El joven le miró extrañado, pero se limitó a asentir, esperando a que Wesker le explicara de qué iba la cosa. Wesker esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó andando, haciendo que Steve le siguiera y que se alejaran de la habitación.

-Quiero que vayas a los almacenes. Hace un par de hora llegaron los sujetos. Ayudarás a los soldados y científicos con el recuento de estos ¿de acuerdo?

A Steve no le agradaba la idea para nada. Pensaba ir a entrenar y no tenía ningún interés especial en pasar el día entero haciendo una tarea como esa, pero por supuesto no le quedaba otra. Aunque Wesker le había estropeado el día.

Su Jefe sonrió un poco más. Sabía que a Steve aquello le había fastidiado completamente, pero no le importó en absoluto. Simplemente no iba a dejar que merodeara por la mansión durante un par de horas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y si hacía falta tenerle en el almacén le tendría ahí todo el día.

-Claro Wesker.

Steve asintió. No le quedaba otra.

-Perfecto.

Wesker decidió asegurarle y bajó con él hasta la central, para percatarse de que el chico empezaba a trabajar y no volvía al área de descanso hasta pasado un buen rato. Y más le valía obedecerle.

Pasaron un par de horas.

Sherry seguía en su cuarto, durmiendo, aunque poco a poco se iba desperezando. Los sonidos del exterior se le mezclaban con el sueño hasta que terminó abriendo los ojos.

-Mmmm…

Se volvió a echar boca abajo y se quedó en aquella posición un par de segundos más. Entonces se incorporó de golpe, recordando que se acababa de acostar con Wesker. Ese pensamiento le pareció producto de un sueño, pero a medida que se iba despertando fue consciente de que había sucedido.

Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para buscar a Wesker pero no lo encontró. Al principio eso la extrañó. Ya estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para saber a ciencia cierta que se habían acostado por segunda vez y pensaba que al despertar él estaría a su lado, en la cama...

En cuanto pensó eso reaccionó y resopló, dándose cuenta de la verdadera situación. Wesker no se iba a quedar durmiendo a su lado, entonces comprendió que posiblemente esperó a que Sherry se durmiera para irse y aquello le dolió.

No sabía por qué, pero la dolió. Tal vez una parte de ella esperaba encontrárselo a su lado, o tal vez eran las ganas que tenía de sentirse querida por él, pero el caso es que se sintió dolorida, pese a que sabía que Wesker jamás haría algo así con ella. Pero Sherry quería ser especial. SU especial.

-…-

Ese pensamiento le dejó un sabor amargo.

"Estúpida…"

Pensó y torció el labio con resignación. Después de aquel deprimente rechazo Wesker desde luego no iba a quedarse a darle los buenos días y aquello la hizo sentir miserable y utilizada.

Se incorporó, arrastrando la sábana para cubrirse el pecho y miró hacia el otro lado de la cama, observando el hueco que había ocupado anteriormente su Jefe. Permaneció absorta, inmersa en sus pensamientos, observando los pliegues de la cama y suspiró. De repente sintió un vacío inmenso. Ella le quería a su lado y Wesker ni siquiera se había despedido, ni siquiera le había dado un último beso, pero realmente…. ¿qué esperaba?

Suspiró y se echó sobre aquel hueco, acariciando las sábanas arrugadas y cerró los ojos, recordando aquellos deliciosos instantes en los que sus problemas y pesares desaparecieron, dejando sólo lugar para el placer.

Sherry sabía perfectamente que Wesker no le debía nada, pero eso no alivió la soledad que sintió en aquella habitación. Al menos le habría gustado no sentirse rechazada de aquella manera.

"Hmph... se trata Wesker… "

Se relamió los labios recordando cómo la besaba, cómo apresaba sus labios y su lengua… si cerraba los ojos aún podía percibir su olor y la respiración contra su boca.

Sintió un escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina. Aquellos sentimientos eran tan contradictorios… le detestaba, pero pese a todo le quería a su lado.

-…-

Ladeó la cabeza, intentando quitarle importancia, pero dentro de su corazón aquello le dolía en lo más hondo y profundo. De repente se sintió como un objeto, al fin y al cabo Wesker se había acostado con muchas más mujeres antes que con Sherry y ella no iba a ser diferente en absoluto.

Aquellos pensamientos golpearon su cabeza con fuerza y le provocaron un escozor en la nariz. Se sentía bastante avergonzada por lo ocurrido y comenzó a preguntarse si aquel beso que le había dado habría tenido algo que ver.

¿Si no se lo hubiera dado él se habría quedado en la cama?

Posiblemente no. Nada habría cambiado eso, pero el beso provocó que ella se sintiera patética.

Entonces se llevó la mano a la boca y se acarició los labios. Estaban levemente separados y aun podía recordar el aliento de su Jefe contra ellos. Sherry no podía comprenderlo ¿qué era lo que había hecho mal? No se trataba de una confesión de amor, aunque Wesker ya supiera que ella le amaba, tan solo había sido una muestra de afecto, más que comprensible y ni siquiera le había correspondido.

Quizás estaba arrepentido, al fin y al cabo ella no dejaba de ser la hija de su amigo, una chica de la que bien podría haber sido padre, dada la diferencia de edad. Quizás Wesker no lo pensó en el momento porque se sentía invadido por el deseo, pero ¿y si ahora había tenido tiempo de pensarlo?

Sherry suspiró y sintió como se le desbordaban las lágrimas. Realmente estaba cansada de llorar por él, no se merecía sus lágrimas, ni su corazón, ni su cuerpo.

-Cretino…. –murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordar y finalmente se echó a llorar. Esto no era lo que ella quería. Esto no era lo que ella había deseado.

Se dejó caer contra la cama de nuevo, hundiendo la cabeza entre las sábanas, mientras se preguntaba a sí misma por qué se torturaba de esa manera con un hombre que no merecía la pena.

Pero no halló respuesta.


End file.
